A Million Reasons Why
by Wasabi-san
Summary: -"You don't have to like someone for something. That's not really liking them." ED/ENVY HIGH SCHOOL AU. First FMA ever. Please R
1. I Gotta Feeling

A/N: I can't believe I didn't do this sooner. Full Metal Alchemist is the series that got me into anime, so I don't know why I didn't think of this years ago. Thank you all for looking at this. It's not much; just simply what I think is. I do hope that all of you like it and are in for the long haul. I will switch between Ed POV and Envy POV, and, in later chapters, have 3rd POV. I'm not good at first person, so please bear with me. Again, thank you for clicking on this! Please leave a review!

LLLLLLLLLL (Envy POV)

It started on the bus.

Not many stories start out like that, do they? Most start off in a fairy tale land in a castle or a magical forest or something dumb like that. No, mine starts out on a smelly, over-packed school bus. Welcome to my world.

It smelled like glue. The bus, I mean. Not him. Whenever the driver would push on the gas pedal, a rotten smell of glue would fill the air. What made it worse was the fact I sat next to the heater most of the time. Hey, what else are you supposed to do when it rains nine months out of the year?

I glared in front of me, my fake thick-rimmed square shaped glasses covering my eyes. They made me feel smart. And cool. My normally soft green hair was currently pulled back into a messy ponytail. It was a sad attempt at not looking like crap. My backpack was still strapped to my back and I was using it as a cushion. The dumbass sitting behind me just _had _to push their knees right into my back through the seat. I'll get a good picture of their face and be sure that they pay. I actually had to look down to remember what shirt I was wearing that day. A plain black shirt with a green plaid flannel one over it. How very Washington-like. My jeans were sort of skinny-ish. Not really, due to the fact that I could still move around in them and taking them off didn't make me sigh in relief. Giant holes were in them, too. Sloth always told me to throw them away, but I like them. My black, worn out Converse squeaked against the bus floor. The heater was making my feet melt.

His stop was coming up. _His _stop. I felt my eyebrow twitch and my cheeks puff out. The bus slowly started to come to a stop (and by slowly, I mean slamming on the breaks the second they realize they almost missed the stop) and the doors flung wide open. On walked shorty and his little brother.

Edward Elric. He had golden hair like the sun (just making a comparison, don't make anything of it) and eyes that matched. I know this because I've punched him in the face too many times before and tried to rip out his hair once. He was short – at least, short compared to people in Washington. He usually wore something red. Red shirt, red flannel, red jacket, red _something_. It reminded me of a bull. He always wore his hair in a braid and had a look on his face that said 'even look at me and you'll die'.

I could feel my chest tighten up, my throat start to close off. Breathing became hard and my face became flushed. I felt shaky and jittery and bouncy all at the same time. My stomach would rotate between flip flops, butterflies, and nausea. My face became more and more red the closer he walked towards me. I felt myself let out a sigh of relief as he brushed by, not even looking my way. My heart was throbbing.

How I hate him.

I've hated him since eighth grade, maybe even before that. Every time I see him, I get that same feeling. My first instinct is to punch him, grab him, kick him, _something _him. And, as far as I can remember, he's never liked me. So it's fair.

This entire introduction is boring me. Let's skip to lunch, shall we?

"God, just kill me now, Lust." I mumbled as I slumped down into the seat next to her. I buried my face into my crossed arms and let out a groan. Some of my hair fell out of the ponytail and onto my face.

"That wouldn't do anything, just piss off Sloth." She blandly replied. I moved my head towards her, shooting her a glare.

Lust. Eighteen years old and a senior at my high school. Also my older sister. She usually wears stuff like lace and low cut shirts and boots. And frilly things. She likes to take hard classes and act like they mean nothing (even though she freaks out at the last second). She likes to date people and probably had an STD or two.

"Whatever, shut up." I mumbled back, ignoring the fact that I was supposed to be eating. I stretched my legs out, one foot sticking out slightly into the pathway. Not like I care. People are somewhat smart enough to avoid it. Well, maybe not. My school didn't exactly have the brightest people.

"So, what's this problem of yours?" Lust slowly asked in the sultry voice of hers. Boys always found it attractive and somewhat sexy. I find it annoying, but you can't really change how someone talks, now can we?

"So I like all of my classes, right? I have the perfect class list. But get this: Ed's in three, _three_, of my classes! How much does that suck?! And it's the classes I was looking forward to, too! Psychology, German two, and AP Chemistry!" I exclaimed, taking in a deep gulp of air when I finished. It was hard to talk like that when my head was still on my arms. All Lust did the entire time I talked was nod her head. When I finished, she leaned forward in her chair and closing her eyes half way.

"Can't you just switch them around or something?" Lust asked in her sing-song voice. I sat up from the table, sticking my foot out more as my body relaxed.

"No, they pretty much all lock each other in." I replied, closing my eyes and groaning again. I tried to ignore the noise of the lunch room, but it was starting to become deafening and it was making me claustrophobic.

"That sucks." Lust mumbled, leaning away from me. What great help she is.

"I'm going to go somewhere else. Maybe find Sheska or Wrath or even Martel –"

I had been saying this. Without even realizing it, I had stretched my leg into the aisle also while turning to stand up. In the process of not looking to see if anyone was there and keeping my head turned towards Lust, a poor innocent person happened to trip over my leg. I watched them fall to the ground, almost in slow-motion, my eyes wide with panic. I don't like hurting people that don't deserve it. It's just not fair. Good thing they didn't have a lunch with them or anything. I might have cried if they did.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" The person screamed. It didn't even register in my head that the person had blonde hair. Or that it was in a braid. Or that he was wearing red. Boy, am I dumb.

The person practically flung themselves off of the ground. There's no other way to describe it. It actually scared me for a second. I jumped in my seat as he spun around to face me. Oh joy, praise the heavens. Wasn't it my lucky day?

"Hey, Ed." I murmured whilst hiding the shock in my voice. Yeah, I say 'whilst'. Anyway, Ed looked pretty pissed. I wasn't shocked because I don't normally trip him.

"Don't 'hey' me. What the hell was that?!" Ed exclaimed, his face becoming redder. I smirked at him.

"Because you're just _so damn short _it's funny." I replied with another grin. One thing you learned about Edward Elric right away: Don't mess with his height. Just because he could easily pass for a ninth grader as an eleventh grader doesn't mean he needs to be teased.

But to me it does.

His face became so red it was hard not to hold back a laugh. I heard Lust click her tongue from across the table. She doesn't like it when I fight with Ed, but whatever. It's my life, not hers.

"What did you say?" Ed questioned in a low voice. Normally he wasn't like this. It made me raise an eyebrow. Usually, he'd try to avoid the fight because it was a 'bad influence on Alphonse' or something. But right now, the way he was acting, was a little scary. I pushed myself up from my seat to try and size him up a little.

"I called you short." I drawled slightly, placing my hands on my hips and tilting my head to the side as I straightened myself. I was a good head taller than Ed. It wasn't much, compared to everyone else, but it was enough. Ed took a step forward, our chests almost bumping into each other. He looked like he really wanted to punch me. But, of course, he didn't. Normally I threw the first punches. I know, surprising, right?

"You stupid-!" Ed started to yell at me. He was cut off by an arm flying between us. I was taken back for a second, strictly out of surprise, and both I and Ed took a step backwards. I blinked several times before following the arm to the face.

"God damn, Hughes, we weren't doing anything." I mumbled, feeling defeated. The older male took one look at me.

Maes Hughes. Age twenty-five. Put into school two years early, thus starting his career in psychotherapy early on. His current job was the school counselor and to make my life hell. Personally knew Edward from years before, thus giving the shorter one the upper hand. Ugh.

"No, but I know the scent of a fight between you two before it even starts. Come with me." He forcefully but quietly replied. The older took his arm away from us and turned around, starting to stalk out of the lunchroom. I blinked a few more times before focusing my eyes on Ed. We both stared at each other for a minute before rolling our eyes at the same time and letting out a giant sigh.

This was going to be a long day.

---

"You guys can't keep fighting like this; it's getting rather childish." Hughes said in his somewhat cheery voice, his elbows leaning against his desk as he spoke. I was currently slumped down in my over-stuffed chair, my legs spread out in front of me. I was tapping my foot because of how annoying this all was. Ed, _of course_, was sitting all perfect and angel-like. Whatever, fuck him.

"We weren't even fighting, Hughes. Simply talking." I replied, my voice sounding a lot deeper than it really was. Maybe it was because I was pissed and missing my favourite class of the day: AP Literature. I like books, so shut up. The glasses made me feel smart in that class.

"Yeah, but it looked like Ed was going to throw a punch or two any second. You know that you guys can't fight on school grounds." The older male replied. It sounded very serious towards the end, but he always did that.

"So, if we were to go down and across the street, it'd be ok if I punched Envy in the face?" Ed seriously asked. I let out a small half-laugh at this. Was he being serious? What a dumb question to ask. Hughes apparently thought so, too, because his face became very hard at this.

"Well, probably not. Down and across the street means the police or whatever. But that's not the point Ed. The point is to _not fight with Envy._ At all. Same goes for you, Envy." Hughes replied in his normal calm manner. How come every time something happened, this guy was always calm? Jeez, screw him.

"But it's inevitable for us to fight. That's like asking a diabetic not to take any insulin. It's just mean." I replied. Neither of them seemed to like my comparison. I didn't like it, either. Could have been better.

"Do you guys know _why _you have so many classes together?" Hughes questioned, ignoring my stupid comment like he always did. What else is new?

"Because of bad karma?" I tried again. This time it actually worked.

"Yes, because of bad karma. Maybe this is a sign that you two should try to get along or something." Hughes said as he leaned back in his chair, spinning it back and forth slightly. You have to be thankful for rolly chairs.

"What, with our three classes? Besides, it's not going to happen." Ed finally said something. It was like he was reading my mind or something. Now that was a scary thought. I shuddered slightly, but neither of them noticed.

"Three is better than none. Now, run along to class or whatever. Can't be late this early in the year." Hughes ended out little 'meeting' just like that. He _always _did that. Ended something somehow where he was right.

I let out a slight growl – which I don't normally do. Sometimes it just slips out – as I pushed myself up from the chair and practically shoved Ed back into his just to get out of there. I don't like sitting in one spot for too long. It makes me nervous. My Converse rubbed against the carpet as I shuffled my way out of the counseling office. It quickly turned into squeaking as I stormed out of the room. I could hear Ed walking close behind me.

"I hate you." I said, just loud enough to make sure he heard me. I quickly dug my Zune out of my pocket to try and ignore whatever smartass comment he had prepared. I flipped it on and the loading screen came on. Damn.

"Aw, I love you, too." Ed replied in a sarcastic voice. I turned my head just in time to see him walk off down the hall in another direction. I scowled and I quickened my pace, walking right past my classroom and straight to the bathroom.

My heart was pounding; my face felt like it was on fire. I could feel that familiar lump in my throat and the nausea take over. It took all of my energy just to push open the door. How sad is that?

I stopped walking in the middle of the bathroom. It was a long and narrow bathroom, sinks lining one wall while stalls and whatever were on the opposite side. The ceilings were high and windows were high up. Why am I spending so much time on detail? Oh yeah, trying not to smash the walls.

"Why does stuff like this happen to me?" I asked myself, running my hands all over my face and finally through my long green hair. It felt good, for once. It was actually nice and smooth and soft. My hair was usually gross and dry feeling. Whatever, I need to stop distracting myself.

I looked into the mirror. I don't like looking in the mirror. The first thing I always saw was my purple eyes. Whoever heard of a person having natural green hair and purple eyes? It was like I had to stamp "FREAK" on my forehead automatically in junior high. Teachers actually used to yell at me. Those were good times. My pale skin and dark circles didn't really help either. Nor did the way I dressed. People usually label me as "emo" or whatever. How else are you supposed to dress in freaking Washington? Tights and a kilt? I don't think so. I'll stick to my not-so-skinny jeans and flannel.

After staring at myself and my mind wandering off into space for a few minutes, I realized that I should probably go to class. My backpack was getting heavy and Lust was probably all 'worried' or something. Whatever girls do, fuss over shit. I adjusted my backpack and turned away from the mirror, gliding back into the hall. I didn't have a pass with me or anything, but my teacher, Mr. Fury, was pretty used to me coming in late. He liked me enough anyway, and I liked him.

I came back to the classroom and flung the door open. No one seemed to notice or care – except for Winry. Ugh.

Winry, age seventeen. Same age as myself. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall skinny, annoying voice. Almost cut out to be a cheerleader. She liked boy-things, like cars and fixing stuff. She usually wore a tan tank top, jean jacket and a black skirt to match with some boots. God only knows why she would wear something like that in Washington. She was also one of Ed's best friends.

The only thing I did was turn my music down a notch or two and slipped towards the back of the room next to Lust. This was normally a junior class, but she took AP Language last year and wanted to 'challenge' herself even further. Whatever, I think she just thought these classes were a free credit. At least, to her they were. To the rest of us human beings they meant 'try really really hard and you just might get a B'.

"What'd Hughes want?" Lust whispered in my ear as I sat down next to her. I hated it when people did that. I turned my head away from her.

"Just smelt a fight coming on or something." I mumbled, not really caring if people heard me or not. Not like any of them cared enough to listen in. I noticed Lust roll her eyes.

"As long as you don't really fight. Sloth doesn't want to come down here again." Lust replied, sitting back in her chair and picking up her book. That told me that she was done. The class was now so quiet I could hear the teacher breathing across the room. By the way he was practically hyperventilating, I could tell he was having a bad day. And it was only fifth period.

I sat back in my own chair, looking up at the ceiling. I already had read the book three times outside of class, so there was no need to read it again. Thinking about having three classes again with Ed tomorrow made my blood boil. If only Hughes wasn't so damn insistent about us getting along. Or everyone else, for that matter.

So this is my life thus far, and I want you to know that it's a living hell. Welcome to Central High, kids.

LLLLLLLLLL

I SPENT ALL NIGHT ON THIS. I know, it's not very good. But I'm not good at starting stuff, let alone 1st POV, so please give me some credit. I also rushed it in the middle because a ton of stuff came up that I really don't want to talk about. So, please let me know what you thought about it! It DOES take place in Washington and I'm modeling their high school after my own. I'll post Ed and Envy's classes in the next chapter. Please leave a kind review!


	2. Sprechen Sie Deutsch?

A/N: I'm so glad that so many people like it so far! Thank you everyone that left a review, they were all so very kind. I know that I said I would post their classes, but I'm too lazy to get up and grab my list (yes, I made a list. It's hard to keep track of) and type it out. I forgot to mention that they both are in **eleventh grade **and live in **Washington State**. I'm going to keep the town called Central because I don't want anyone to know where I live. The high school is modeled after my own, so please tell me if I skip over some detail! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

LLLLLLLLLL (Ed POV)

I love my brother, I really do. But sometimes I really wanted to punch him in the face.

"Alphonse, why is _he_ here?" I asked in my angry voice. My little brother looked up from me from the floor, his eyes all big and innocent and puppy-dog looking. It didn't affect me; I was used to those eyes.

"He's helping me with homework!" Alphonse cried back and pouting slightly. I ignored him as I sighed and started to rub my face. It feels good when you're stressed.

School had _just _ended. Literally, just a half hour ago. I should have known something was up when Al said he needed to go somewhere after school. He probably hitched a ride from an older friend (aka Roy or Russell) just so I couldn't say _no. _I looked down at the floor next to Al, the boy sitting next to him having the same innocent face on.

Wrath, age sixteen. Same grade as Alphonse. He had long black hair and purple-blue eyes. He wore clothes that were too big for him. Lived just a little ways away from me. _Also Envy's little brother. _And Al's best friend. See the dilemma here?

"Is something the matter, Alphonse?" Wrath questioned in that all-too-innocent voice of his. My eyebrow twitched as I leaned again the doorframe to Al's bedroom. His room was the complete opposite of mine: clean, neat, tidy, everything in order. Mine was the definition of 'messy'. Al was constantly vacuuming the place and sanitizing it. It drove our dad crazy.

"No, nothing's wrong. Brother's just being overdramatic." Al replied. I felt my face heat up with anger and embarrassment. Since when was _I _overdramatic? I think you should take a look at yourself there, Alphonse. Whatever, siblings are annoying.

"Don't burn the house down." I mumbled under my breath, turning to walk away. I heard Al snicker.

"We're not like you, brother."

I chose to ignore him.

Our house wasn't like the 'normal' ones in Central. Everyone seemed to either live in a gigantic house or a tiny apartment. I guess ours would fit right in the middle. It was small, barely counted as a two story. All the downstairs had was a kitchen, dinning room, living room, and bathroom. Upstairs had three bedrooms (very small, might I add), and two bathrooms with one connected to the master. It's small and drafty and has a lot of spiders, but Al and dad seem to like it, so whatever.

I trudged down our steep stairs. They were almost like a ramp rather than a staircase. After almost tripping to the bottom, the phone started to ring quite loud. I stood there for a minute, waiting for the second ring so it would tell me who was calling. Yeah, our phones talked to us. That way if we didn't want to talk to someone, we wouldn't have to bother getting up and looking at the caller ID. Pretty epic, in my opinion.

"Call from: Envy H."

I ignored the cool British accent. I quickly walked down the short hallway and over to the kitchen counter, grabbing the phone from the receiver and quickly answering it.

"How do you have my number? _Again_?" I spat into the phone. I heard the familiar snicker of Envy on the other line.

"Hello to you, too. Don't worry; I'm not some creepy stalker that waits outside your window all night." Envy replied with a laugh. It made me want to throw the phone, but Alphonse told me he wouldn't keep replacing them.

"That gives me great comfort." I coldly replied.

"Stop being so paranoid. Anyway, Wrath, is he there?" I heard his sing-song voice. My eyes narrowed and my eyebrows furrowed together.

"Yes." I curtly said. I heard a clicking noise from the other end.

"Guess I should come and get him…" Envy trailed. I was about ready to hang up if this conversation was going nowhere.

"Yes you should." I quickly replied. Without giving him the chance to reply, I tore the phone away from my face and clicked it off. It probably pissed him off, which gave me great comfort. I sighed, leaning back against the kitchen counter and rubbed my hands all over my face. I hate it when Envy comes over.

So, here's the thing. Wrath comes over _all the time _without telling me (and sometimes Alphonse) first. It gets complicated, because then Envy always calls the house, says some dumb remark to me, and then insists that he come over and pick his little brother up. It causes _me _problems because he makes fun of me or something _every single time_ for one reason or another. So what if I'm short? A lot of people around here are short…

I took my hands away from my face and glanced at the clock. It was hardly past four. I let out a giant puff of air and slowly walked from the kitchen to the living room. Oh so gracefully, I flopped myself on the couch, just lying there and waiting for Envy to come.

I would like to think that I'm a normal teenager. Despite this, I already know that this isn't the case. I already know that I'm short for a seventeen year old boy – I'll never admit this out loud, just in my head. That totally doesn't sound weird. Anyway, I'm well above average for my grade level. I'm somewhat athletic, I can keep up with classes without really even trying, and I have a knack for noticing little details. All of this can't be normal, right? A single person can't have _all _of these traits.

From there I started to think about Superman, then super heroes in general, and then what would happen if I were to take steroids. This is why you don't let people be by themselves for too long. Good thing the doorbell rang right then.

I rolled over, practically falling off the couch, almost hitting the coffee table. I got to my feet, scrambling out of the living room and down the little hallway, momentarily forgetting that _Envy _was the one that was coming over. Damn my ADD.

Grabbing the doorknob, I threw the door open. It creaked and screamed as I did so. On the other side of the screen door, there stood Envy. He was still wearing the same thing that he wore to school, with the exception of a black zip-up jacket. He looked bored, like always. His purple eyes were heavy and drowsy looking. His arms and legs were crossed as he leaned against the outer wall of the house that was connected to our three-step porch. Envy's eyebrows rose slightly when I opened the door.

"Hey, Chibi." Envy said a little bit after the door opened. I felt my temper flare for a second and the urge to slam the door kicked into gear. Before I had the chance to do so, I remembered that Wrath was here, thus preventing me from locking Envy outside. God, screw younger siblings.

"Get your child out of here before my head explodes." I growled, moving aside so Envy could step inside. His shoes squeaked against the floor as he took a few steps in. A high-pitched whistle escaped his lips as he looked around himself.

"Nice place you got."

"You say that every time."

"Yeah, and maybe I mean it." Envy quickly shot back. I shot him a look that probably said 'are you kidding this place is a dump'. It's exactly what I was thinking, too. The green haired teen stuck his tongue out at me, a slight grin on his face.

"Just kidding."

"Wrath, get your ass down here!" I screamed towards the staircase right next to the front door. I heard my voice echo slightly due to the high ceiling. It sounded kind of cool for a second. Envy let out a short chuckle as he shuffled his feet.

"No need to get angry." He said between laughs. Again, my temper flared.

"You're in my house. That's enough of a reason to get angry." I hotly replied. Before Envy had the chance to say anything back the familiar stomping sounds of Wrath came from the stair case. He almost tripped right down them. It mentally made me laugh every single time.

"Let's get going, little one." Envy said as Wrath stumbled next to him. Wrath gave his older brother a wide smile and nodded.

"Did you drive or did Greed?" Wrath excitedly asked. I raised an eyebrow. Greed? Who the hell names their kid _Greed_? But, then again, their names are Wrath and Envy, so maybe they just come from a mixed up family. Or a mom that seriously needs some help.

"I did, which means _I'm_ driving." Envy replied. Wrath let out a long 'aw' as he slumped his shoulders and started to walk towards the door. I held it wide open so they could get the hell out. Envy glided out the door, stopped right by me and looking me right in the eye.

"Make sure he asks next time." I mumbled, narrowing my eyes slightly. Envy just smirked at me.

"I'll make sure he doesn't." He replied, laughing as he skipped out the door and down the steps. And when I say skipped, I mean _skipped_. I'd never seen someone look that happy in my life before. Well, maybe when Al got a kitten when we were younger, but not since then. It scared me a little. I saw them walk down our little driveway (just big enough for one car) and across the street towards a beat up black compact-looking car. I wasn't really interested. After seeing them disappear inside the car, I quickly slammed the door shut.

"Alphonse, I don't want Wrath over here anymore!" I screamed – but in a manly way. I heard Al trip over himself in his bedroom above me.

"But brother, why?" He called from the top of the stairs. Why? Did he _really _need to ask why? Because I hate Envy. Because Envy always makes fun of how short I am. Because Envy always comes over here. Because I hate Envy. Because Wrath never even _asked _first. Because I hate Envy. All of these sounded nice in my head, but I knew that they'd just make Al upset. So I chose an alternative:

"Because I said so!"

Now everyone's happy.

---

German 2. One of my favourite and most hated classes of the day/year. I liked it because my family friend, Izumi, taught it. She always did a great job, and if I needed help, she was right across the street. But one very big and important reason why I hated it: Envy.

Of all the people that I had to get stuck with in German 2, period two, it was Envy. Of course, Alphonse and Wrath were in that class (they were smart; they started their language courses in freshman year. I waited until sophomore year to start), but they always worked together. So, of freaking course, that always left Envy and I to work together. Mostly because I didn't know anyone else in that class, but whatever. It was fun to see him look like an idiot.

"Alright, everyone get together and review the grammar from this chapter. There's going to be a test sometime this week, so hop to it!" Izumi curtly yelled across the small classroom. It was out in a portable, so I don't know why she yelled all the time. Whatever. Out of a small glimmer of hope, I looked over at Al, hoping that Wrath wasn't here today. I saw that they were already talking to each other in perfect German.

Damn.

"Yo, Chibi." A familiar voice rang in my ear. I knew who it was without even looking. Only one person dared to call me that.

"Sprechen Sie in Deutsch, Envy." I replied in German. I turned to look at him after a minute of no response. His eyes were wide with confusion and panic. He was chewing on his lip, which I wanted to scream at him to stop. It was annoying me. I could tell by his reaction that he had no idea what I just said.

"What?"

"Speak in German unless you want Izumi to throw something at you." I quietly replied. It was hard to talk in English when the freaking teacher's desk was right behind you. Envy rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever." He said back in a bored tone, not too quietly either. At that moment, I decided to be mean and make Envy look dumb. Oh sweet revenge for having Wrath come over so often. It was going to feel nice.

"Ich glaube, du bist dumm." I said with a smirk. Envy still had the same confused look that he did before.

"That's not fair; I have no idea what you're saying." Envy said with a pout. I held back a laugh as I caught Izumi out of the corner of my eye stand up from her desk.

"Envy! No talking in English!" She screamed at him. It was quite hilarious for me. Envy just sat there, his cheeks turning a slight pink due to the face that she was yelling at _him_, not anyone else. That's what you get for calling me short, bitch.

"Um… ich bin heute sehr gut." Envy said in a low voice, not totally sure of himself. Seriously? Was that all he knew? How did he even pass German 1? It's impossible. Unless he cheated on all of the tests, but Izumi would have caught him eventually. Oh well.

"Was hast du gegessen zum Abendessen letzte Nacht?" I quickly asked, giving the green haired teen almost no time to translate it in his head. He leaned back in his chair and started to scratch his head. Really, it was a pretty easy question that we learned last year. He shouldn't have this much of a problem.

"Ich mag zu essen… Spaghetti Os." Envy replied in an unsure tone. All I could do was stare at him and try to hold back a laugh. It was just too funny.

"You fail at life." I said with a small laugh. I saw his face go bright red and his eyebrows furrow together. It only made me laugh harder.

Oh yeah, this was going to be a good day.

---

"How is it you don't have a girlfriend?"

I nearly chocked on my food. Coughing didn't seem to help it either. My head shot up from my sandwich right into the face of my best friend, Roy. I shot him a dirty look for almost making me chock on my delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Damn him.

Roy Mustang, age eighteen. A year older than me. Black hair, black eyes, almost could pass as an Asian person if he really wanted to (despite the fact that he's paler than the moon). _Really _likes to set things on fire. I've learned this fact the hard way. His main goal in life is to get every female on the planet in a mini-skirt. I'm totally not kidding.

"Since when do you care if I date?" I questioned after my traumatic event with my sandwich. I could almost _feel _him pout. My other friend, Russell, tried to hold back a giggle/chuckle/whatever you want to call it. I shot him a look, too.

Russell, age sixteen. Put into school one year early. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Teachers often confuse him for me. He likes plants and such and has a little brother named Fletcher. He's also the most gay person I've ever met. Quite literally.

"Well, you _are _seventeen and have only dated _no one_. It's just a question." Roy responded, trying to hide his smug look behind a hand. It only made me want to punch him, but then I remembered that I'm too nice.

"Well, I have more important things to do than fool around with someone." I said, turning away from the two and finishing my sandwich. Al always knows how to make them awesome. I heard Russell let out a long sigh.

"Maybe he's not interested in girls, Russell." Roy drawled. I turned just in time to see Russell's face brighten up. The wide smile on his face was probably scary enough to frighten the Ring girl. I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"Maybe I just don't care about dating." I said with a grunt. Russell's face dropped his eyes all fake-watery like.

"Aw, that's too bad." Russell mumbled. He always jumps at the chance to date a guy, gay or not. It can be quite annoying sometimes, especially when you're in public with the guy. I mean, really, not _every_ guy with an earring is gay.

"Why do I talk to you guys?" I rhetorically asked. Knowing them, I knew that they'd answer. Boy was I right.

"Because you love us."

"Because we're awesome."

"Because we do epic shit together."

"Because without us, you'd be a social loser."

"Because-!"

"Ok, ok, shut up!" I yelled at them. They were having way too much fun with this. 'This', meaning causing me emotional pain. I turned towards them to give them a lecture about how wrong they were and blah blah blah, but the grins on their faces creeped me out too much.

"So why don't you have a girlfriend? I happen to know some lucky ladies that find you very attractive." Roy quickly said before I had the chance to say anything. Ugh, I hated him so much sometimes. It was times like this where you _had _to answer a friend's question or they'd bother you about it for the rest of your life.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. I actually had to think for a minute. Why didn't I have a girlfriend? Sometimes I'd see couples in the hallway and wish that I had that, but then I would remember just how much my life sucked and how unfair that would be. And how much I would emo all over them and girls don't really like guys that bitch all the time. So then I'd just go home and forget about finding a girlfriend and just do my homework. I sighed again and could feel Roy's eyes boring into me. I looked at him again, trying to find the right words.

"Maybe there just isn't anyone out there."

LLLLLLLLLL

AUUIOSFHSF I love leaving crap like that. I don't know, this chapter didn't feel right to me. I had a lot going on while I was writing it, so trying to stay focused on it was just a little too much. So, I apologize for that. Hopefully everyone liked it anyway. The German should be correct (I'm in German 2, but some of it might be a little off), but you guys can translate it to be sure. Anyway, thank you everyone again that left a review on the first chapter. It means a lot! I'll post the next chapter soon along with their class lists!


	3. Welcome Home, Dearest

A/N: **I'm so sorry it's taken this long to update anything. My computer was having a lot of problems, but now it's fixed. I hope that everyone still likes this fan fiction.**

I am not happy with the last chapter. So here's another one. Hopefully this one is much better. Anyway, here are the classes that Ed and Envy have (in order from 1st to 2nd and so on). **Ed:** Psychology, German 2, AP Language, AP Chemistry, AP European History, Algebra 2. **Envy: **Psychology, German 2, Dictatorship, AP Chemistry, AP Literature, and Calculus. As you can see, first, second, and fourth they share. Just pointing that out. You'll find out the teachers eventually. This is their **first semester** class list. Whenever I decide the semester changes, the classes will switch. I'll post them then. Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter and leave a review!

LLLLLLLLLL (Envy POV)

Let's face the facts. Life is never fun when it involves family.

Sometimes, when I was younger, I would lie in bed and imagine what it would bee like if my family was 'normal'. As I became older, I soon realized that this was a dream that would never come true. Everyone wants a normal family. But, then again, what's the definition of 'normal', anyway?

I live in a split, tri-level house out on the out-skirts of town in the middle of the woods. The air always smells fresh the second you walked outside, even though you could hear the sounds of the highway. I liked it, despite what Greed always said about the noise.

But the first thing that made my life abnormal was the fact my house was sea-foam green. The next fact would just be my family.

The second you walked inside, you were greeted by an assortment of things. The 'living room' wasn't really that. There was a kitchen counter in there, even though the kitchen was upstairs. The carpet looked like it really needed to be cleaned. The one thing that probably stood out the most was the rusty old motorcycle that was off to the side.

Yeah, I said motorcycle.

Boxes, a moldy couch, a small TV that barely worked, and a computer desk with more boxes was what took up the place. There was a small fireplace off to the other side of the room, but it didn't offer much heat. Down a little hallway off to the left of the fireplace were the washer and dryer. Next to the computer desk was a door where the pantry was. It really needed to be cleaned.

Unless you knew my family, people usually ran away.

Let's see… staircase one led to the upper-most level where my room and Wrath's room was along with the den kind of thing. Staircase two led to the kitchen, dinning room, living room, Lust's, Sloth's and Greed's room. Of course, there were bathrooms. But it's kind of boring to spend so much time describing a freaking _bathroom._ Besides, all you needed to know about the one near Lust's room was the mold on the ceiling from the pervious owner growing weed in there. Enough said.

Anyway, I was currently lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. I loved my room, really. I had this lamp that had four different lights on it in four different colours. And this other touchier lamp that had a lava lamp in it. Two of the walls in my room were painted a deep purple. Wrath and Lust did it one summer when I was gone. I was pissed at first, but now, years later, I like it. Clothes were flung everywhere due to the fact that I didn't really have a closet. It was more like a little cubby thing. My boom box sat on my mushroom chair (really, the chair looked like a mushroom) and was blasting some song on the radio. It matched my mood, since I was kind of pissed.

Ed made me look way too dumb in German. And doing some extra studying wouldn't help because he personally knew the teacher. Why does he know all of the teachers? It just wasn't fair. And they all _liked _him, to make things worse. None of the teachers liked me (except for Mr. Fury, but that's only because I'm a 'promising' student or whatever) no matter how hard I tried. He could be the biggest _asshole _right in front of their faces and they still liked him. I could bake a thousand fucking cookies for all of them and they would still hate me. Good thing our Psychology teacher hated everyone; it gave me an advantage.

Just thinking about Ed made my heart want to explode. It was beating so fast from anger I actually did think for a second I was going to die. My face felt hot and flushed and I could hear the blood pumping in my ears. All of this made me want to punch someone.

Off in my distant thoughts, I heard the stairs outside my room squeak and scream. I rolled my eyes and quickly sat up from my bed, getting ready for Wrath to barge in here. He was the only one out of our entire family that still stepped on all of the creaks in the floor. It was annoying sometimes. As if on cue, my door came flying open, banging against the wall. Wrath had a wide smile on his face, his face slightly flushed from running up the steep stairs. I rolled my eyes again.

"What?"

"Sloth wants you to help Lust make dinner." Wrath said in between intakes of air. Seriously, this kid needs to calm down or take some medicine or _something_.

"Why can't Greed help her?" I asked while turning on my bed and swinging my feet off the side. I knew I'd have to help still, but it was worth a shot asking.

"He's helping Sloth with something. It's a secret." Wrath replied, sticking his tongue out at me before quickly turning around and bounding out of the room. I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh before pushing myself off of my bed and dragging my feet out of my room and down the stairs. In no time I was in the kitchen.

I could smell something cooking. Knowing Lust, it was probably something Italian. She has a thing for everything from Italy, including guys. I don't know why, don't ask questions. Just go along with it. I learned that at a young age.

"What're you cooking?" I asked, leaning against the kitchen counter in the center of the room. We called it an island, but I don't if everyone else calls it that. Whatever, I like it.

"Chicken… something. I don't know, Sloth wanted it. Can you please help me?" Lust begged, not even looking up from the burner to talk to me. She's really bad at cooking, so I understand. I'm not much better, so I don't know why people ask me to help out all the time. Might as well, right?

"Ok, I'll make some bread or something." I replied, turning around and rummaging through some drawers for a pan. I grabbed the bread off the counter, walking around Lust to get the butter and cheese out of the fridge. When I turned back towards her, I saw her staring at me. My eyes widened slightly.

"Um… what?" I slowly questioned, moving off to the side around her again to start on the bread. My gaze didn't leave her, though. She kept staring at me, too.

"Why do you fight with Edward so much?" Lust said. It caught me off guard for a second. Sure, she can ask some pretty random things. But she didn't usually talk to me about school or anything like that. I tore my gaze away form her, focusing my attention back on the bread.

"Why do you care?" I shot back. I could feel my face go red. She let out a small laugh that drove me crazy.

"It's just odd how much you fight with him." She quietly said. I didn't bother to look at her; I could already imagine the look on her face: a smirk.

"It's not odd to fight with someone you hate, Lust. I don't like everyone like you do." I replied, a slight snarl in my voice. I don't like to have conversations like this with Lust; she always seems to turn them around and use them to her advantage. Girls always seem to do that though.

"I don't _like _everyone; I'm just nice to their face." Lust said in her sing-song voice again. I hate it when she does that.

"That's not a kind thing to do, Lust." I replied in a low voice, practically stabbing the bread with my butter knife. I heard Lust tap her foot.

"Like you're one to talk."

"Envy, Sloth wants you!"

I looked up from the pan towards the farthest kitchen door where Wrath had called. My eyes were half open, a sudden tiredness coming over me. Talking to Sloth and maybe Greed wasn't what I wanted to do right now.

"But, what about the bread?" I asked. Like it really mattered.

"Sloth told me to do it. Now go or she'll change her mind!" Wrath exclaimed, pouting slightly as he danced – yes, danced – across the kitchen over to where I was standing. He pushed me out of the way, my body swaying back and forth and my foot crossing over themselves as I tried to right myself. My long green hair got in my face, making it impossible to see what was going on around me. I pushed it out of my face, throwing it over my shoulder and letting out a sigh. I turned on my heel and took the few strides that I needed to leave the kitchen. Quickly to the left there was a long-ish dark hallway. At the end of it were three bedrooms. I threw open the door closest to the left and quickly closed it behind me.

Normally, this was our mother's room. But, since she's never home, Sloth usually takes over this room. Since our mother is only home six days out of the year normally (no, I actually counted one time. Sad, right?) she doesn't notice Sloth in here.

It smelled like dust and perfume. A large queen sized bed took up most of the room and a bathroom door was off in the corner. A window was on the opposite wall of me. Currently, Sloth and Greed were sitting on Sloth's bed. This was weird, because they don't normally get along with each other.

Sloth, age 24. Long brown hair and pale skin, much like myself. She was quiet and normally kept to herself. Her original goal in life was to become a lawyer or a doctor or something, but because mother is never home she decided to give that up and raise Wrath and I until we graduated. Greed, age 22. Short black hair, pointy fox-looking teeth, and always wears sunglasses. Even when he's inside. He loves to drive motorcycles and does dangerous things because he feels like it. He's currently living in the room next to Sloth's.

"What do you want?" I asked. It came out meaner that I wanted it, but I'm tired. You don't mess with me when I'm tired. Sloth crossed her arms and legs, closing her eyes and looking annoyed. Greed just leaned back against his arm and gave me a sly grin.

"We've got a present for you, kiddo." Greed shot back. I glared at him slightly. When he said crap like that it usually meant "you're going to be in pain and we get to laugh at you".

"Yeah, whatever."

"Seriously, Envy, we want to give you something." Sloth spoke up. I turned my head towards her but made no motion to move near the bed. I leaned against the door, finally able to tear my eyes away from them.

"Well, what is it?" I slowly asked. This stupid anticipation was killing me. Greed suddenly shifted all of his weight to one arm as he reached into his front pocket and pulled out something. In one swift motion he threw it in my direction. It clattered in the air as it almost hit me in the head. Thankfully, I have fast enough reflexes. You need them in a family like this.

I lowered my hand so I could see what it was. On a small ring, two sets of keys were attached to it. They glimmered in the dim lamp light. I looked up from them to Sloth and then slowly to Greed. I bet I looked confused because Greed let out a small airy laugh.

"House keys? I still have mine."

"No, dipshit, they're car keys."

I could feel my eyes widen and my hand clench around the keys and tears swell up behind my eyes. I was looking at the ground. Car keys? They didn't mean what I thought they meant, right? They probably thought that I lost my pair again.

"But I have my keys."

"God, you're dumb. We're giving you the car, _stupid_." Greed slowly said, rolling his eyes when he was done. Sloth just sat next to him, not even flinching. Her eyes were still closed, which always freaked me out to an extent. My mind fogged up as I was trying to process what was going on.

"But I didn't do anything. And what about you, Greed? You won't have a car." I slowly said. I probably sound dumb, but ever since I was little I always refused to take things away from other people. It's a secret, but I actually really do care about others. I don't like to be greedy and take things away when it's not mine. So I don't know why they're trying to give me the car, it doesn't make sense.

"You do a lot more than you think, Envy. You always take Wrath wherever he needs to go, you run errands for all of us, you make dinner and do chores without asking, you're always home at a reasonable time and all of your friends are respectful. You never ask for anything in return except for a few dollars." Sloth slowly but steadily said. She does that to make sure we all get the point. I furrowed my eyebrows and scrunched up my nose. I do it when I need to think, shut up.

"I do that because I have to. Who else is going to take care of us when you're away, Sloth?" I slowly said. It probably wasn't the best thing to say right now, considering she gave up her whole like to look after us an everything, but I'm dumb and let my brain communicate the thought before really even thinking about it. Sloth cleared her throat, not even chancing to look at me.

"Let's not talk about that right now. We _want _you to have your own car. Greed has his motorcycle, and he just got a new job. He'll have his own car soon enough."

"I'll be fine, Pipsqueak. Besides, you get to do whatever _you _want in the thing, so why're you complaining?" Greed quickly said before I had a chance to argue with Sloth. I gave him a mean look, but he did have a point. Why was I complaining? Most kids my age would kill to have their own car. I let out a puff of air and rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to let myself be selfish for once."

"What?" Greed dumbly asked. I thought it was an obvious statement. Guess not.

"Thank you guys, really. It means a lot. And if you need anything- "

"We get it, Envy." Sloth said as she held up her hand, telling me to stop talking. She was smiling softly and her eyes were still closed. It amazed me how long she could keep them closed. It was weird. I swallowed back anything else I wanted to say and just nodded my head.

"Thank you." And with that, I turned around and almost ran from the room. I didn't even bother to close the door. It didn't matter anyway, dinner would be ready soon. I walked into the kitchen but didn't stop to talk to Lust or Wrath. I was trying to hide the wide smile on my face. It probably looked really creepy.

"What're you so happy about?" Lust asked in her usual, sultry voice. I ignored her as I grabbed the house phone and walked down the stairs. I can't even remember the climb up to my room. One second I was in the kitchen, the next lying on my bed dialing Martel's phone number.

I forgot to mention this little fact. Martel is my best friend. Age is the same as mine, short pixie-cut blonde hair, and pale. She dresses a lot like a boy and talks like one, too. She's rough around the edges, but once you get to know her she's pretty amazing. Martel will always tell you what's on her mind, even if it makes you cry. God I love her.

"Hello?"

"I have the best news ever!" I screamed into the phone. She's really the only one that ever sees how I'm really feeling. Does that make sense? It kind of doesn't in my head, but just roll with it.

"Why are you screaming?" She asked in a sleepy voice. I felt a tinge of guilt for waking her up – probably just a nap though, but still – but I pushed it aside.

"That doesn't matter. I have the best news ever, you'll never guess." I quickly said. I was probably foaming at the mouth from excitement. If I was like this in front of Greed and Sloth, they'd make fun of me for the rest of my fucking miserable life.

"You finally achieved your goal and ruling the world, women all over want you, and you finally got to eat that chocolate cake." Martel replied. The sad thing is, she probably was only half kidding.

"No, I got a car, stupid." I replied in a 'duh' sounding voice. I heard her laugh a little.

"What, really? That's awesome." She didn't sound so tired anymore.

"We're going for a spin after school tomorrow." I said as I lay back against my stack of pillows at the head of my bed. It was comfy.

"Ok, ok. While we're at it we an egg some houses." She said back. This time I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"Like Ed's?" I asked, half hoping she would say yes and half hoping she'd just laugh in my face. She hates it when I rant about how much I hate Ed. She says it gets annoying, but whatever. At least I'm not going out and killing people to satisfy my rage, right?

"No, that'd be too mean, even for you." Martel said with a laugh. I sighed as I looked at the ceiling.

"Maybe, but you never know."

LLLLLLLLLL

Oh my god, that took way too long to write. I had severe computer problems (I dropped my laptop) and I had no way of writing another chapter or continuing this one until it was fixed. So, for that, I am dreadfully sorry. And I'm sorry with how this chapter ended. It was getting too long and I just want to write another one. Another chapter should be up fairly soon! Please, tell me what you think!


	4. Wow, You Must Be Cool

A/N: I am writing this with only ten hours of sleep in the past three days. I want to thank anyone and everyone that has reviewed, favourited, alerted, whatever there is left. Thank you everyone. **I also need to mention that the places (schools and homes) and some of the personalities are based off of real things in my life. **Envy's house is where I grew up; Ed's house is where I moved when my parents divorced. The high school is my actual high school and the town(s) are based off of where I live. Just thought I'd mention that. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter and please leave a kind review!

LLLLLLLLLL (Ed POV)

Have you ever felt so out of place that it just depresses the hell out of you? That happens every day to me in first period Psychology.

It's not like I don't know people in that class. I recognize some people, but in a class of thirty-five, I actually know about five people at the most. Four of them I've only ever talked to once and I learned on the first day that they don't even remember me. The fifth person is, of course, Envy.

Why is it every miserable story I have somehow involves Envy?

I don't usually sit by him because I hate him. Enough said. But it's not like I really know anyone else in this class, and I'm not completely motivated to make new friends. The ones I have are crazy enough as it is. I normally sit in the back of the class by myself and take notes or listen to my music. But, on days much like today, the class tends to get a little full and I'm forced to sit next to the fucking Palm Tree.

That's not even the worst part. The worst part is the teacher.

No one knows his real name. I don't even think other teachers know his real name. He just tells everyone to call him Scar. Maybe it's because of the giant scar on his face, but you can never be too sure. He is always pissed off no matter how nice you are to him. He doesn't really teach either, just kind of sits there and rants or tells you to read the chapter. We don't really get a lot of work done in this class. He's an especial jackass when you're late. So I'm in for it because I'm late for the first time.

To make things better, the only seat available was next to Envy. How cliché.

"How nice of you to join us, Elric." Scar said in his pissy voice, which was his normal voice. I held back my retort about how I walked in literally _one _second after the bell finished ringing. But whatever. I don't feel like detention.

I quickly glanced around me. There were two options for a seat: the one right next to Scar's desk or Envy. Envy had his chair tilted back slightly, just so his knees could rest against the edge of the table. He was wearing the same skinny-ish jeans that he always wore; only this pair was a light grey. I swear, he owns all the same stuff just in different colours. A black tank top was under a black jacket that I'd never seen before. It had a skeleton design on it. Like, all the bones and stuff was on it. Even on the hood there was a skeleton. I thought it was cool, actually, but I'd never say this out loud. I looked plain sitting next to him (what, with my black jeans, red shirt and black military-looking jacket). Whatever, it beat sitting next to Scar.

If you couldn't tell, I'm really good at picking up small details in a short amount of time.

I sighed as I threw myself into the seat next to Envy. He didn't even glance my way. He had this stupid grin on his face and his eyes behind his glasses were half-closed. Almost like he was in another place. High as a fucking kite, as Russell would put it. And maybe, for once, he was somewhat right. I rolled my eyes at nothing, really, and reached into my backpack to get my Psychology book. It was then I felt Envy staring at me. I turned back towards him and, as I thought, his eyes were fixed on me. He was still grinning, though, so it freaked me out a little bit.

"I forgot my book." He said in a whisper voice, but it was almost as loud as actually _talking _so just about everyone heard him. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And that's my problem how?" I rhetorically asked. I really didn't care how this involved me, just as long as I found a way out of it. Sometimes I feel like he finds dumb reasons just to talk to me, though.

"Because there's this thing we learn when we're younger. It's called _sharing_." Envy drawled. He kept looking at me with the creepy smile. I don't know what the hell his problem is, but now I wish that I had sat next to Scar instead of him.

"I think I'll pass." I quietly say back as Scar shot the both of us a glare. I cowered slightly because he's scary. Need I say more?

"Everyone shut the hell up for a minute. Because you all make me want to go on a killing rampage, you're going to read chapter two in your textbooks with _a _partner or by yourself." Scar grumpily called across the classroom. I felt my heart drop. I hate just sitting here and reading boring shit from a book. I'd much rather be doing something with my hands and out working, not sitting here. Ugh.

A giant sigh left me and I grabbed my textbook and flipped it open. Of course, it opened to the middle of the book. But I've already read chapter two at _least _two times. It never hurts to read ahead, right? As I was about to get lost in my thoughts, I heard a chair squeak closer to me. I didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"I'm not going to be your partner, Envy." I said my voice a little harsher than I wanted it to be. Hey, it's eight in the freaking morning. Give me a break. I heard a small 'aw' from the other teen. My head turned slightly to look at him, even though I didn't want to. He still had that stupid smile on his face.

"But what else am I supposed to do?" Envy asked as he tilted his head back. I just rolled my eyes.

"Find someone else."

"But no one else is here." He whined. This time I fully turned my body to give him a glare. Quickly, I looked past him to see if he was lying or not and, to my dismay, he _wasn't_. The normal people that he talked to weren't here. God, why did they have to pick today to not come to school?

"Whatever just read the chapter." I mumbled as I practically threw my book in Envy's direction. He let out an amused chuckle. At least, I think it was a chuckle. Whatever, it's a chuckle now. He grabbed the book, his knees still resting on the edge of the table, and set it against his lap, flipping it open to a random page and pretending to read. I turned away from the idiot and flipped my music on.

"Wow, you have a Zune, too?!"

There was way too much excitement in his voice. What was so exciting about a Zune? Plenty of people have them. I looked over at him, my eyebrows arched slightly. Envy was turned in his chair, fully facing me. One leg was bouncing up and down way too fast for my mind to follow. His grin was now a full-on smile. The glasses were resting so far down on his nose I thought that they would actually fall off.

"Um… yes?" I slowly said back. I felt myself scoot away from Envy just slightly. It was weird, to be _talking _to him rather than swearing and yelling and hitting. It made my heart pump. Was he planning something? Or was he really as high as a fucking kite?

"Sweet! Dude, no one else around here has a Zune." Envy replied in an excited tone. He pushed the glasses up on his face and scratched his head. I sat there with wide eyes. I'm pretty sure he's on something, or I'm dreaming, because we've gone more than one minute without fighting at all. I feel like I should yell at him or something, but that feels a little mean. I mean, we _are _getting along. But whatever, why do I care?

"Plenty of people have Zune's." I mumbled towards him, shrugging my shoulders slightly and turning my head back down towards my music. Picking a song is always a hard choice. Envy let out a loud whistle as my finger pressed the center key. I shot him a glare, to which he just grinned back.

"You've got a pretty old one, there." Envy said in a quiet voice. I hate it when he gets really loud, then suddenly it's like he had a revelation and decided to be quiet about it. It's weird. But, then again, I'm not really one to talk about being _weird_.

"Yeah…?" I drew out my word. He was freaking me out. Or the situation was. Or maybe both. Whatever.

"That sucks." He said with a laugh. At that, he pulled out his own. It was a newer one, you know, where it's all touch screen and crap. I felt a tinge of anger. Was he _making _fun of me? What the hell did I do this time? I furrowed my eyebrows together in a tight "v" and frowned at the green haired kid. Yeah, he's a kid now.

"I'm done talking to you now." I grumbled. He made a whining noise in protest and started to talk to me, but I just turned up my music. I don't feel like listing to him bitching about some random crap that I don't care about.

Kids these days are mean.

---

"One of you guys needs to switch into Psychology. Like, right now."

Roy took a giant forkful of rice and tried to put it in his mouth, but it just fell right back out onto his plate/bowl thing. I gave him a weird look as he pretended that it didn't happen. Russell just sat there, staring at me like I was from another planet. I raised an eyebrow at him when I was done gawking at Roy's stupidity.

"What?"

"Why would we need to be in that class?" Russell asked. He said it so fast that I almost didn't catch it. Good thing I'm used to them. I sighed and closed my eyes. They give me a headache sometimes.

"Because I don't know anyone in that class besides _Envy_, and I'm not about to go out of my way to talk to the prick." I grumbled as I opened my eyes again. Roy was staring intently at me. It gave me the creeps. Why are my friends so weird? Answer: they're just really fucked up in the head.

"I'm not going to add an extra class to my class list just because you're lonely, Ed." Roy loudly said. I don't think he meant for it to be mean, but it hurt my feelings still. I pouted slightly.

"Yeah but the point is I'm alone with _Envy_." I said back. Why can't they just read my mind? It would make this so much easier.

"Well, maybe you should learn to be nice to him or get used to being alone." Roy mumbled. Russell nodded his head in agreement. I can't fucking believe them. I glared at the two of them.

"I'm not eating lunch with you two ever again."

"Yes, you are, because you don't anyone else to eat with." Russell tossed back at me with a little laugh. I felt my spirit being crushed slightly.

"What friends you are."

---

(Envy POV) (Sorry I get so bored with Ed so quickly.)

"Hey, I'm home!" I yelled out into our seemingly empty house. I was in a good mood, without anything really even happening. It felt nice.

I stumbled from the front door into our upstairs living room. Like downstairs, no one really came in here. It was the only room in the entire house that looked somewhat nice. Whatever, I don't care. The kitchen light was on; telling me that at least one person was home. I walked through the kitchen, a wide smile on my face, and down the stairs to the upstairs hang-out room. That's where we usually are, if we aren't in the kitchen. It's the only place in the whole house that stays warm during the winter-ish time.

I climbed the stairs two at a time. Sure enough, I saw the lamp up there on and the giant flat-screen TV on. In the middle of the room there was a giant green velvet couch. It took up so much room; I don't even know how we got it up there. Next to it was an orange rocking chair that Greed found at the dump. On the other side of the couch was a white chair (it wasn't comfy at all). Sitting in the middle of the couch was Lust. I glanced from her to the TV screen. She was watching _Signs _for the millionth time in a row. I smiled widely at her as I threw myself down on the couch. She didn't seem to notice.

"Hi!" I said in her face. I'm a needy person, if you couldn't tell. She clicked the TV off, not even bothering to pause it, and turned towards me. A small smile was on her face. The only person I do let see me happy in this mixed up family would be Lust. I don't know why, ok? Everyone else laughs at me.

"How was your day?" She questioned her voice not as sultry as it usually is. I leaned back against the couch and pretended to think.

"It was pretty awesome! After school, Martel and I took the car out for a drive. We went to the bridge and saw a body bag! I'm totally not kidding! Then we went and got some food, drove around for a while, had an awesome time. How about you?" I excitedly replied. It feels like whenever you talk about a good day, it just gets even better. Lust nodded her head and looked away from me. That told me she had to think.

"It went ok. Had a few tests, which I'm sure I failed, but oh well. I'm glad you had a good day." She said with a smile. The heater clicked on as she talked. My good mood suddenly went away as I remembered the rest of my day. Well, it wasn't a hyper-good mood anymore. More like a 'wow, that really happened' mood.

"I talked to Ed today."

She raised an eyebrow. I could feel her stare just burning into me. It made me squirm a little bit. She let out a sigh.

"Like, talk-talk or talk-fight?" Lust slowly asked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Talk-talk. It was weird, actually." I said in a dreamy-sounding voice. At least, to me it sounded dreamy. Now that I was really thinking about it, it was weird that Ed and I _talked_ instead of fighting. I was too hyper to realize it at the time, though. I softly smiled at myself, but quickly wiped it away. Why am I smiling about this? I hate the little prick. I heard Lust let out a small whistle and I looked back at her. Her elbow was on the back of the couch and she was leaning on her hand. It looked like a picture for a magazine or something, but I'd never tell her that.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Lust asked. I felt my face heat up. _Stop that_, I told myself. _Why are you being so weird?_

"Uh, I noticed that he had a Zune, too. He didn't really talk; I did most of the talking. He didn't really _want _to talk to me, but he did anyway." I replied. It felt like there was an awkward air around me now. How could Lust not notice it? It was practically crushing me.

"At least you guys were able to talk. That's something at least."

"Yeah, but why do I care? I hate him, remember?" I shot back. My good mood was gone now. Lust's eyes widened slightly, her mouth closed tight. She looked like a fish, but that's lame comparison and everyone uses it. So now she looks like a bug. Yeah, a bug sounds better. No one uses that one. Her face relaxed after a minute, like whatever she had been thinking was swept away. She smiled at me.

"Will you answer my question now?"

"What question?"

"How do you feel around Ed? That question."

I should have seen that one coming.

My face flushed slightly at just thinking about the stupid blonde. I looked away from Lust to the walls. I always found these walls comforting, even though they were just made out of wood. I'm not kidding; they look like log cabin walls. I know, right? It's just that awesome. I blew a strand of hair out of my face before brushing all of it off to the side. I took it out of its normal ponytail when Martel and I went driving. It feels good sometimes to have it out. Ok, back to Lust's question.

"Well… um… what do you mean exactly?" I avoided the question. Go me! I win. Lust sighed, but decided to play along anyway.

"How do you _feel _when he's around?" She repeated. I rolled my eyes as I looked away from her, my face flushing again. I had to think about her question for a minute, but not that much though because I really hate him.

"I can honestly say that I _hate _him. Every time I see him, I feel my chest tighten from anger and all the blood rushes to my face. And my heart… it feels like it'll explode it beats so fast. It's hard to breathe and I get this panicky feeling in my head, like if I don't _something _him I'll go crazy. So… yeah, I hate him." I slowly replied. Describing all of this made my heart race. I kept my eyes away from Lust as I told her this, but now I'm looking at her and it looks like she's silently _laughing _at me. My eyebrows knitted together and my mouth hung open. Goodbye, good mood.

"You bitch."

"I'm sorry; it's just so funny that you think you hate Ed." Lust said back with a lazy smile. I raised my eyebrows in confusion now.

"What do you mean 'think'?" I sharply said, my body feeling stiff. God, she's such a freak sometimes. And people call me strange. Lust leaned back against the couch now, her arms loosely crossed over her chest. Her eyes were closed and a smile still hung on her lips.

"It sounds more like you _like _him rather than hate, Envy dear." Lust said with a hint of a laugh. If I could see my face, it'd probably be redder than blood right now. From anger, of course. Nothing else.

"What?"

"But I'm probably wrong, because I'm just the older sister. I have to make dinner now, come down and help me in a few minutes." Lust quickly said, pushing herself up from the couch before I could say anything to her. Without a second glance, she was down the stairs and out of my sight. Not that I cared. I was sitting there, blankly staring at the ground.

What does she mean _like_? I've hated the little shrimp since, like, eighth grade! I've always felt the same no matter what the situation was and-

Oh god.

You don't think-?

Shit. Shit shit shit. What if she is right? No! I'm only thinking that because the thought was planted into my head.

But what if?

No, it can't be. Right?

LLLLLLLLLL

FFFFFFFF that took so freaking long. My computer crashed about five times while trying to write this. Not to fear! It's all good now. I am very sick at the moment though, so I'm sorry if the last little bit doesn't make any sense. I wasn't going to do this until the next chapter, because I wanted to do a whole chapter in Ed's POV, but he gets so damn boring sometimes. And this seemed like a good time to do this. I want to move this fic along, like right now. Anyway, hope that everyone enjoyed it! Please leave a kind review and tell me what you think!


	5. I Think My Brain Just Died

A/N: Ok, I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long to do. I thought that I'd be doing chapters like crazy over Spring Break, but I didn't. And now, here it is! I would like to dedicate this chapter to **oORainShadowOo **for being one of the best friends I could ask for. She always listens to me bitch about everything and helps me no matter what, even if it's just a simple hug at school. This chapter is for you, my dear!

As for later in the chapter, Martel's relationship that I describe is a **real** one that I had when I was in middle school. **Abuse is never ok, emotional or physical. **No matter how much the person tells you they love you, **don't believe them. **A lot of you may be thinking 'of course I'd never do something like that', but trust me. When you think you have something real with someone, you'll do anything. **If you're ever abused by someone, get the hell away from them and report them. **

Anyway, on that depressing note, sorry for the long AN! Please, enjoy the chapter and leave a kind review!

LLLLLLLLLL (Envy POV) (again because, hot damn, he's fun to play with)

I hate alarm clocks. Whoever invented them deserves a giant mental punch in the balls. I picked up my mini travel-sized alarm clock and clicked it off. I sunk back into my toasty-warm blankets for a few extra minutes of sleep. Since I now have a car, which I forgot last night, I don't have to wake up as early. For the win, my people, for the win.

My body twisted around a few times before straightening itself out. My blankets always seem to wrap themselves around me and sort of do a cocoon sort of thing. It always kept me warm throughout the night, but was hell during the summer. I rolled over onto my back, staring at the ceiling. It was nice sometimes just to let your mind wander. My eyes started to feel heavy, sleeping kicking back into gear. I let them drop to a half-close, my whole body relaxing against my soft mattress.

_"It sounds more like you like him rather than hate, Envy dear." _

My eyes shot wide open and my heart felt like it was going to rip my chest into two. I quickly sat up in bed, pushing the covers off of me and starting to get ready for the school day ahead. My hands and feet were shaky, but I tried to ignore it as I practically stripped all my clothes off and picked out a pair of super-skinny jeans for the day. Well, not super skinny. But skinny for me. Why am I going on about jeans?

I can't get Lust's stupid voice out of my head, and it's slowly killing me.

I blew my long green hair out of my face and pouted slightly. Sometimes, I really hate my life. Like, right now. Why did Lust put that stupid idea in my head? Now I'm going to think about it all day and when I see him I'll think of what she said and then I'll have a mini panic-attack and then he'll look at me like I'm an alien and never talk to me again. That's how it's going to go down, people. I just know it. I picked up a dark green T-shirt and threw it over my head.

Let's just hope that today goes ok.

---

"Martel! I need you!" I screamed in her face. I giggled a little bit as she pushed me away. Lunch had just started, and this was how it usually went down.

"What?" She asked in her normal tone of voice. That tone was "if you piss me off even a little bit I'll kill you". I sat down on the bench next to her. Now that I was actually _going _to talk to her about what Lust had said, I felt my stomach knot up. It made me want to puke.

"So, there's this thing, you see-!"

"Just tell me, please. The anticipation is killing me." She drowned out. I pouted slightly. Our 'normal' routine for telling each other shit was to make up an elaborate story and then just spit it out. But she didn't let me do that. Martel will pay someday for that.

"Lust said something to me and it's freaking my brain out." I quickly said. Martel raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't appear overly interested. I pouted slightly and leaned against the bench we were sitting on. I hate it when she gets like this. I can't stand it.

"Well, what'd she say?" Martel questioned as she dug threw her pants pocket for her cell phone. This usually makes me really mad, when I'm telling her something important and she takes out her _god damn cell phone_, but I ignored it. This was too important to me to let her stupid cell phone shit get in my brain.

"Well, um, it's kind of interesting, you see…" I trailed slightly. Don't you hate it when you plan something perfect to say in your head, but when you actually have to say it you cant'? This happens to me all the time. Then I just end up saying whatever comes to my head.

Martel glances at me as she typed away on her phone. She clicked a button, waited a second, and then snapped it shut. Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed as she stared at me. I shrunk back away from her.

"So, Lust came up with this insane idea that I might actually _like_… um, someone… instead of hating them. Isn't that funny?" I said with a nervous laugh. It all sounded so fake to me, even. I sighed deeply, looking away from my best friend and at the ground. I knew that she'd know who I was talking about. I mean, there's really only one person I hate, and that's Ed.

I heard her click her tongue and her cell phone vibrate in her hand. She glanced at it but didn't open it, to my relief. Martel didn't look at me, though, and this silence was killing me. Finally I heard Martel sigh. Thank _god._ When she sighs that means she's ready to say something.

"Well, all you do is obsess over the poor kid, and you torment him whenever you can. That sounds like a first-grade crush to me, Envy." Martel slowly replied. She had an odd seriousness about her that made me cringe. Normally she isn't this serious for this long.

"Ok, push this weird conversation aside for a second. Are you ok?" I quickly said, waving my hand in the air slightly and looking at my blonde friend. My face probably looked really ridiculous. Martel's face was still stone-cold looking, her lips pressed together slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bullshit." It left my mouth before I could even _think_, let alone process what Martel had said. Her face tightened slightly, and then relaxed. She knows that once she's in a corner like this, there's no escaping. She glared at me for a second before looking away from me.

"Kimbly's been talking to me again."

I felt a stab of anger and 'oh my god, here we go again' run across my brain. Ok, quick re-cap. Kimbly and Martel used to date from eighth grade until ninth grade. They never really had a healthy relationship. Mainly, Kimbly totally taking control of Martel's life (email her, call her, and hang out with her, _every single day_) and would basically emotionally abuse her to the point where she didn't even want to leave the house. But she had to, _because he wanted her to. _He also was heavily into weed and drinking and partying every weekend. It got to the point where Martel was in a severe depression and wouldn't even talk to me anymore. This is weird, because we talk every single day. But anyway, Kimbly went off to another school in the next town over in ninth grade, breaking up with poor Martel a few weeks after school started. And do you know why?

Because she wasn't _good enough _for him.

He even told her that to her face. Ok, enough of depressing flashback saga. I glared at Martel, wondering why the fuck she was talking to him two years after they broke up. Two years! I don't understand, especially with the state my mind was in right now.

"Ok, so why are you talking to him?"

"He won't stop talking to me." Martel replied in an angry tone. I felt a flush of anger myself as she opened her phone to see her text. I glanced down at it and saw in blocky letters at the top of the screen "KIMBLY"

"Give me that." I growled. In one swift movement, I grabbed the phone out of her hands. I didn't even read the text before deleting it. Clicking a few buttons, I got to his contact and pressed "EDIT". After a few seconds, and Martel blinking in surprise still, I had his number blocked.

"There, now he won't bother you." I said in an unhappy voice. She grabbed the cell phone out of my hands and pressed a few buttons. She let out an angry sigh.

"Why do you always do crap like that, huh?" She asked in a pissed voice. Right now probably wasn't the best time to get angry at her. But all I really wanted to do was protect her from Kimbly. And I seriously need her opinion on this mental dilemma here. I rolled my eyes at her and looked away.

"You're just going to get hurt again, Martel." I slowly said. I tried to keep my voice calm, because, of course, I was right. She was just setting herself up to get hurt again. I can't stand to see her get hurt by that asshole again. I didn't have to elaborate myself on the subject because she knew exactly what I was talking about. Or she should. Whatever.

"Just leave me alone." Martel said in a low voice as the bell for fourth period rang. I glared at her as she quickly stood up from the bench and walked down the hall without a second look back at me. I sat there, pouting for a second. She didn't even ask me what I was going to do about Ed! God damnit! I always get distracted by other people's drama! Ugh!

This day just didn't seem to be getting any better.

--- (Ed POV)

I love science. There's no better subject, in my opinion. But sometimes AP Chemistry can be a little over the top.

"Ok, class, please settle down!" Our teacher, Mr. Marco, called out as loud as he could. He's getting kind of old so he doesn't have a lot of energy left in him. It took the class a minute to completely quiet down. I leaned back in my chair slightly, sighing slightly as I waited for Mr. Marco to continue. He coughed a few times.

"I have a new lab for all of you to do. It isn't overly difficult, but it will take the rest of the week to do. You are welcome to work in groups up to three, _no more._ Now, please start reading over the lab." Marco spoke quickly said, waving off to begin. Before anyone else could move I stood up from my desk and practically ran to the back of the room. The lab station farthest away from anyone else.

Everyone in my class feels the need to chew/pop gum right in my freaking face. One more thing you need to know about me: I hate gum. No, not just gum. I hate it when people chew in my face/ear/around me. It makes me want to rip my skin off and cry. Just so you know everyone. On that note, Roy came skipping to the back of the class, waving his packet around. I rolled my eyes at him as he smiled.

"This is going to be so easy, dude. We're, like, the smartest people in the whole class." Roy said with his stupid smirk. I leaned against the counter and stared at him.

"Whatever you say, Roy. At least _I _know I'm smart." I shot back with a straight face. It's funnier in my head when I don't smile. Roy chuckled slightly at my lame joke.

"Ok, so start reading, mister smartie-pants!" Roy teased me. I squinted my eyes at him as I grabbed my packet off of the lab counter and started to pretend to read it. To tell you the truth, I can't read to save my life. I honestly can't sit down and read something unless it really interests me. And this lab certainly wasn't keeping me entertained.

You know that creepy feeling you get when you think someone's watching you? Yeah, I got that the second I looked at my paper. I glanced up from the packet to the rest of the classroom. The back lab station offered an awesome view of the whole room. I quickly scanned over everyone in the class. They were all absorbed in their own little worlds. All except for one person.

_Envy. _

He had been looking straight at me. But, when he realized I was looking back at him, his face flushed slightly and he ducked his head down. What the hell did I do this time? I haven't even talked to him all day! How could I possibly make someone angry without saying one word to them? Stupid Envy and his stupid green hair and stupid glasses and stupid stare while he's staring _right at me again. _

"What're you looking at?"

I snapped my head right out of my thoughts. Like, when you get caught doing something you're not supposed to be doing. And you're all embarrassed because you got _caught_. For example, looking at Envy from across the room. How awkward is that?

"_I'm _not looking at anything. Envy's looking at me." I snarled back at Roy. Of course he wouldn't understand this logic. Roy can be socially dumb sometimes. Or, at least when it come to my social tendencies.

"He's sitting by himself." Roy said in a concerned voice. I scoffed at him.

"So?"

"Oh for the love of god."

Roy pushed himself away from the lab station. Before I could ask him what the hell he was doing, I saw him stalking off to the other side of the classroom, _right towards Envy_. I swear, the next time Roy and I are alone together, I'm going to punch him so hard he'll never forget it.

They're talking now. Well, not really _talking._ More like Roy saying something to Envy and Envy ignoring him. In a flash, Roy grabbed the poor kid by the back of his sweatshirt and dragged him out of his seat. And when I say dragged, I mean full on pull him almost to the floor. It was in that moment I realized that Roy was dragging him over to _our _lab station. Within a few paces of the counter, Roy let go of Envy and pushed the smaller boy towards me. Envy would have run into me if he hadn't of stopped himself at the last second. He straightened himself, looked up, and glared at me.

His long green hair was tied up in a pony-tail, a few random strands poking out. His green T-shirt was almost the same colour, just a tad bit darker. It looked like he was wearing the same jeans he wore every day. I could almost see myself in the reflection of his glasses; Envy was that close to me. Roy stood behind Envy, his arms crossed and a smile that just pissed the hell out of me.

"Why am I here?" Envy questioned, sounding quite angry. Roy sighed. I glared at the both of them.

"Because, unlike the other people in this classroom, I have sympathy for people. You were sitting by yourself. We are allowed to work in groups up to three. You're working with us." Roy choppily explained. I felt anger bubble over at an alarming rate.

"But Roy-!"

"Mr. Mustang, can I speak to you?" Mr. Marco called from across the classroom. I felt me soul die a little bit. Roy shouted back something and turned to leave. That left Envy and me alone. Why does the world hate me?

It was a really awkward silence. Probably not for Envy; at least he had his Zune or whatever with him. I'm dumb and left mine back at my desk. Other than that, it was just a few minutes filled with awkward glances between the two of us. It felt like the walls were pushing in a little bit.

"So… what now?" Envy started. I picked up the lab packet and pretended to read it.

"This lab shouldn't be too hard if we all work on it." That means Roy will bail out someone, Envy will bitch, and I'll somehow get the lab done by myself. That part was left unsaid, though. He should know that's what I'm thinking right now. He sighed and leaned against the counter next to me. Envy was too close for comfort, now. I shifted away from him slightly.

"Why are you so angry all the time?"

I was taken aback for a second. I turned my head towards him and could feel my mouth parted slightly. Did he really just say that to me? What makes him think he can talk to me like he _knows_ me? Envy must have realized his mistake because he backed away from me and held his arms up in a defensive/apologizing manor.

Ok, that's weird. He never looks like this. He always just comes up with some snide remark and makes me feel like shit. He's weirding me out now. Envy is not like this. Envy doesn't _apologize _for anything. I raised an eyebrow at his flushed face. Why is he blushing? Has hell frozen over?

"I'm not going to hit you." I slowly said. It felt weird, so say that to _Envy._ Was there something wrong with me, too? Or has the whole world just flipped upside down? Envy seemed to relax a little, but his face was still flushed a little bit. He looked more embarrassed now. It was hard to not laugh.

"You didn't answer my question." Envy stated. It sounded like a command. Like he was trying to get some kind of authority back into this situation. Sorry, kid, you lost it when you acted like a pansy five seconds ago. I pretended to think about his question for a minute, but I already knew my answer before my brain could even register it.

"I don't know you well enough to tell you that."

Ok, that wasn't what I was going to say, but that worked anyway. Envy seemed to pretend that he didn't hear me, which was ok by me. He just reached into his pocket and turned the music up on his Zune. I relaxed a little bit against the counter, turning my attention back to watching the rest of the classroom.

Roy, that bastard, never came back.

LLLLLLLLLL

Ok, I'm so sorry that was badly finished right there. I was running out of time and my mind started to panic because I felt like I was running out of time. There has also been a lot of drama going on in my life, which I hate because it's just stupid high school crap. Anyway, I digress. I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a kind review!


	6. Give Me Your Money

A/N: I am supposed to be doing homework, but fuck school. I really dislike school right now, mainly because someone is stalking me. But that's beside the point right now. I am sorry about not updating anything in the past few weeks. It has been extremely stressful and I am having a hard time dealing with it. Anyway, I digress. I apologize, bottom line. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter! And thank you everyone for reviewing thus far! Please enjoy! By the way, this whole chapter is Envy because it's hard to switch between the two of them in one chapter. D;

LLLLLLLLLL (Envy POV)

This lab was easy by myself.

Just looking at the materials list, I knew I could do it. I already had most of the stuff, and Greed could take me out somewhere and get the rest. Don't ask how, we know some weird people. But I knew that I could do it without his help. Or Roy's. But Roy probably wouldn't have done anything anyway, so it's not that much of a loss. Greed helped me a little bit with it, but I did most of it by myself. He mixed some shit or something and made sure I measured everything right, but that was about it. Everyone left me alone. And that was fine by me.

I went to school the next day feeling accomplished but sad. I hadn't talked to Martel since she yelled at me in the hall. So I didn't have anyone to talk to about these stupid thoughts about Ed that were running through my head. And I'm not about to give _Lust_ the pleasure of knowing that she wormed her way into my brain. And not Wrath. He's best friends with Ed's little brother and that would be a dumb idea. And you know the rest of my family.

The day went by pretty fast, actually. But then it got to Science, and I suddenly didn't want to be there. It was going to be awkward with Ed, especially if Roy left in the middle of the conversation again like last time. I walked into class and went straight to the lab station at the back of the room. That way I can't hear gum if it's being popped. Why do you think I have my Zune in all the time?

A few minutes passed and the bell rang right as Ed walked in the door. I quickly looked away from him and looked around the room. Why do I let my hopes get up? Not to my surprise, Roy wasn't here. Yay.

Ed stumbled over to the lab station and tuned out Mr. Marco. Or, I assumed he did because that's what I did. And he wasn't looking at the teacher while he was talking. He just started to get all of the supplies out. I just watched him because listening to the teacher bores me. Ed reached into his backpack and grabbed his packet, reading it again. I let out a long sigh and rolled my eyes.

"Why bother?" I said in a monotone voice. It made me feel like some cartoon character that was escaping my brain. Ed glanced up from his packet, but kept reading when he realized it was me talking and not the voice in his head. Or, at least, that's what I'd like to think he's thinking. He let out a little sigh.

"Because I need a good grade." Ed snapped at me. I sucked in some air and clicked my tongue. _Just to piss him off. _I know that stuff like that annoys him. He glared at me for a second, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to read the rest of the lab. I rolled my eyes again as I flung my backpack open and started to dig through it. I pulled out my lab – completely done, mind you, even the questions – and threw it across the table at the blonde. He glanced at it and his mouth fell open.

"You can copy it, if you want."

"Did you cheat?"

"Huh?" I replied ever so intelligently. I could just feel that my face looked dumb. Ed had raised an eyebrow. I wasn't even offended that he thought that, let alone asked it. I felt… sad? I don't know. Do I look like a person that would cheat?

"Did you get this online or something?" Ed said, like he needed to clarify his stupid statement or something. I felt my face tighten slightly, back into its original state. I feel lame now for thinking that.

"No, I did it in my kitchen."

Ok, woah. That sounded slightly dirty. I could tell by the look that Ed gave me. I felt my face get a little warm as I looked away. I hate it when people stare right into my soul. I chanced a look back at Ed. His face looked like pure surprise. Um, does he think I'm dumb or something?

"You did this is your kitchen?" Ed asked with astonishment. I slowly nodded my head, my eyes wide. It felt weird, him being this nice to me. It felt like he was praising me for being a good student or some shit.

"Why is that so shocking?" I asked. I was secretly getting a little angry because I feel like he expected me to not get the lab or something. That pisses me off a little bit. Ed started to copy down the lab as he spoke.

"Most of these things you can only get if you knew some people, so that either means you're smarter than you let on or you know some pretty sketchy people. And this lab is hard to do on your own so that alone deserves some credit." Ed softly replied. He looked up at me after he copied down the table and stared right at me.

Was is me, or did it look like he hadn't slept in forever? There were darkish circles around his eyes, not nearly as dark as mine. He looked like he hadn't showered in a few days, either. I felt a pang of worry and the urge to give him a hug, but I crushed it like Godzilla.

Besides, why do I care so much?

"Well, uh, thanks." I mumbled and hid my face from him. I love having long, thick hair sometimes. It's great for hiding in. It was like when you're little and you play hide and seek. And you have the perfect spot, where you can see everyone but they can't see you. I feel like that little kid with all the power. Fear me. But being awesome is beside the point right now.

I chanced to look at Ed through my wall of hair. He was carefully, but quickly, copying down my lab notes. He just looked so… tired. It was killing me. I honestly don't know why I care so much. Maybe it's because Lust planted that stupid idea in my head. Or maybe it was because it literally looked like the blonde was going to fall over any second. Ed was even swaying from side to side a little bit. Like his body couldn't decide where his center of gravity was. I brushed by hair out of my face and glanced around the room. Smooth, Envy. Make it look like you don't care.

Because I don't. Or, at least, I shouldn't.

"Thanks, I'll let Roy copy mine if you want." Ed said as he handed me my packet back. I blinked a few times, not realizing just how much time had passed. I quickly glanced at the clock. We still had ten minutes left in class. I sighed and leaned against the counter, grabbing my packet and stuffing it in my backpack. Well, isn't this awkward?

"Whatever, I don't really care." I mumbled. God damn, I really hate Lust right now. My heart was beating for fast a doctor would have thought I just ran ten miles. Or something. I don't know, I can't really think straight because Ed just moved and now he's standing right next to me and _oh god my stupid heart please just stop beating. _

Ok, ok. Just calm down. You're only thinking like this because Lust put some dumb ideas in your head. You're not acting any different than you were before, your brain is just all fucked up. I took in a deep breath, but it sounded all jagged and forced. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Ed giving me a worried look. I laughed a little.

"Asthma, you know?"

Wow, can I be any dumber? I nervously chuckled as Ed gave me another confused look. Fuck, I don't even _have _asthma. I'm just a dumbass that can't control my brain for more than two seconds. Oh, please let this class be over so I can go bitch at Lust for even talking to me. I glanced at the clock; another few minutes.

"Do you need the teacher?" Ed suddenly said. I quickly turned my head and almost whacked my face right into his. Since when did Ed have the ability to move like a fucking ninja? I blinked several times as I felt my face heat up. I quickly shook my head 'no' and moved a step away from the blonde.

"No, this happens all the time." I mumbled back. Ed raised an eyebrow and gave me a questioning look. Why do I fail at making stuff up? Now that I think about it, I'm around Ed more than I originally thought. He's going to know that I'm lying. Ugh.

Ok, ok. Slow down. Here's a little fact about myself. When I get frazzled, I tend to think at such a rapid speed that it makes me panic. And then, because I'm panicking, I feel like I'm being rushed and my brain works at warp speed. So let's take this back a notch. I took in one long, deep intake of air. This time it wasn't all jagged and dying-sounding. Ed backed away slightly as well, seeing that I must be fine now. Or he was thoroughly freaked out by my weird mood swings. I closed my eyes, trying to get my brain to take a chill pill and slow down. The bell started to ring right as I closed my eyes. I heard shuffling next to me and I opened my eyes again.

"Well… thanks for the help, Envy." I heard the blonde say. Before I could say anything back, he grabbed his bag and was out the door in a flash. I blinked several times as I stared at where he had been. After a minute, I grabbed my own bag and left the classroom. I headed in the direction of the bathroom down the hall. I loved this bathroom. Hardly anyone ever used it, so it was ok so leave class for 20 minutes and just hang in there without looking like a creeper.

I pushed the door open and walked straight to one of the stalls on the right to me. I picked the middle stall, because that one has all the graffiti that I've done over the years. No one's cleaned it off, which makes me happy. Some of these little things mean a lot to me and look too cool to wash away. I quickly closed the door with a loud bang and leaned against the stall wall. Even though no one used this bathroom, it still smelled clean. Funny how that works. I took another deep breath, but before I could even get my sharpie out I heard the shuffle of feet enter the bathroom. I stayed in the stall, pretending I wasn't there, freezing as I realized I knew the voices.

"Big brother, please take it." I heard a frail voice say. I recognized it as being Ed's brother, Al. That meant Ed was in here. How awkward. I didn't even breathe as I heard the familiar sigh of Ed.

"No, Al, it's fine. I ate this morning." Ed wearily said back. Wait, what? I quietly moved so I could see out of the crack in the door. I could see the two brothers standing near the sinks opposite of me. I couldn't really see Al's face, but Ed's was in the reflection of one of the mirrors. The blonde looked _tired_. I thought he looked tired in class, but I guess he was holding it back.

"But brother, you need to eat, too."

"No, I'm the one that forgot to go shopping yesterday. And you have drama after school. You need to eat more than I do." Ed calmly said. I could tell he was trying to keep his cool; his eyebrows were upturned and knit together slightly. I felt like I had to do something, but I couldn't because I was in a bathroom stall. Jeez, this was a dilemma. Al let out a sigh of frustration.

"I'm going to buy you lunch or something then. I'll work something out." Al said with such determination, you would have thought he was talking about saving his brother's life or something. I heard the pitter patter of Al's feet as he left the bathroom. Ed had started to say something but stopped the second Al left.

Ed leaned against the seat, his arms on either side of the thing. I creepily stared at him from the bathroom stall. Almost as if I had an epiphany, my hand went straight to my jeans front pocket in lightening speed. I found the ten dollars that Sloth had given me that morning. She always gives me a little extra in case I want to go somewhere after school. Without a second thought, I unlatched the bathroom stall and walked out of there.

Ok, I really need to think stuff like this through.

Ed gave me the most freaked out look you could ever imagine from someone. Ok, yeah, I looked like a creepy person that hangs out in bathroom stalls and listens in on other people's conversations. But trust me. I'm _not _like that. Really. I widened my eyes and shook my hands back and forth.

"No, I'm not some creepy person!" I exclaimed. Ed raised an eyebrow at me as he turned around to stare at me. It was in this moment I decided to fully realize just how much taller I was than the blonde. He tiled his head down slightly as he gave me another confused look.

"I… wasn't thinking that, but now I am." Ed slowly said. I smiled and laughed a little bit in relief. That sounds like something Ed would say to someone he doesn't like. For some strange reason, it warmed the cackles of my heart. I glanced down at my hand, remembering that I still had the then in my hand. I scrapped my feet against the floor as I held out my hand towards Ed.

"Here." I said in a small voice. I shook my hand, wanting him to take it. Ed just kept the same confused face.

"What's that for?"

"You don't have lunch money, and I already have lunch and money. So here." I said as I rolled my eyes slightly. Ok, so I lied a little bit. But that's ok, because I was doing something nice for someone that I was supposed to hate. Ed just kept staring at me, and I swear to god he was staring at my soul. I let out a frustrated sigh and rolled my eyes again.

Without really thinking again, I reached my other hand out towards him. I saw Ed flinch a little, but it didn't stop me. It just killed my soul a little. I grabbed his had, stretching it out and placing the ten in his hand. I re-closed his hand into a fist and dropped it. Ok, now I _really _can never look at him again. I could feel my face heating up again, to make it all worse.

"What're you-?"

"Just take it, short shit." I said with a grin. There we go. Now I look like a bad ass and regained power and dominance. I win. With that, I stepped to the side of the blonde and walked as fast as I could out of the bathroom. I booked it down the hall, man.

That had to be the most embarrassing thing I've ever done in my life. Really, why did I do that? I need to stop caring about other people. Doing something like that really is _not _like me. Unless it's a friend of mine, but even then I don't have that many friends. And Martel usually has her own money and I know Wrath always has a lunch.

I closed my eye and let myself walk a few paces with then closed. Have you ever tried that? Do it sometime. It really helps clear your mind. I opened them, suddenly afraid that I would run into someone.

I wonder what Ed meant he had forgotten to shop. Don't parental figures usually do the shopping? Sure, I've done that for Sloth a few times before, but Greed or Gluttony were usually with me. So it wasn't that big of a deal. Ed's the same age as me. How can something like that be his total responsibility? I pushed open the hallway door to the outside. I glanced up at the fading sun and gave it a sad look. Stupid sun, all you have to worry about is blowing up in a thousand million years.

In that moment, I decided not to talk to Lust about this. She obviously wasn't going to help. She's the stupid person who put this all in my head in the first place. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be in this situation. She's the one who got me into this mess, and I know for a fact she would just dig me deeper.

Today marked the day of me becoming a whiny high school bitch. And I'm not about to let that happen to me. Starting tomorrow, I'm going to pretend that none of this mental torture is going on when I'm around Ed. Yeah, that'll make everything better. Because, as I'm sure, this is all just happening because Lust _wants _it to happen, right? I mean, what else could it be? It couldn't possibly be my own doing. Right?

Whatever. I need to stop being a pansy around the shorty. And calling him "short shit" was a good start. He'll be too angry about that to even thank me for the money, and then this will all be forgotten. Awesome five second plan, Envy, I knew you could do it.

I pushed the door open to go back inside, and instantly realized that I was back where I had started. Did I really just walk around the entire school without realizing it? Or did I just look like a fucking idiot and walk in circles in front of the school? We'll never know, because I can't remember a thing. I took out my cell phone to check the time. The bell rand right when I took it out.

Funny how things happen right when you need it.

LLLLLLLLLL

Holy hell, that took so much longer than I wanted it to. I'm sorry if the middle feels rushed. But I really don't want to go back and fix it. This took so much time to do. A lot more than it needed. Anyway, **guess who saw Kick-Ass? **Possibly the best movie I've ever seen. I think I'm in love with Red Mist. Not even kidding. Let me know if you saw it! Anyway, I really hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter. I promise to post another one much sooner than this one!


	7. You Scream For What?

A/N: I've been on a role with fan fiction lately. I revived **On the Brightside**, I started another fan fiction (but it won't be up for a while), and I have another fan fiction in mind to do after this one. I feel so proud. Anyway, thank you everyone who review the last chapter. It means a lot! Please, enjoy this next installment! Leave a kind review!

LLLLLLLLLL (Ed POV)

I have no idea what's going on.

Envy… boy is that child confusing. He has been overly nice lately. Like, letting me copy his lab work and giving me lunch money and just _talking _to me. But he still talks down to me! What on earth is his plan? It's making my brain freak out and making me talk like some high school girl. Ugh.

I threw open the door to my house. It creaked and screamed as I did so. I slammed it shut, throwing my backpack on the floor next to the door and making my way to the kitchen/living area. The house was cold due to it being winter-ish time. I walked into the kitchen and over to the wall, clicking the heat up a notch. I grabbed an energy drink from the fridge and continued to walk over to my couch, flipping on the TV. Homework can wait a little while; today was stressful.

First of all, you never appear poor in front of people who are your enemies. That's, like, a universal rule or something. But I'm dumb and forgot to go shopping. When Al got home we'd go shopping together. His dad left us some money for the week, so we should have enough… but I digress. Note to self: check stalls before having important conversations with Alphonse in the bathroom. Envy may be lurking. I changed the channel on the TV a few times before some cartoon came on. T looked interesting, so I watched it for a minute. Right before the commercial break came on, the phone started to ring. I got up off the couch, even though it would tell me who it was after the second ring. In its awesome British voice it said:

"Call from: Envy H."

I raised an eyebrow. Like the bathroom situation wasn't awkward enough. I let it ring one more time before I picked it up and pressed the "TALK" button. I was quiet for a second.

"…Hello?"

"Ed! Is Wrath there?"

I had to pull the phone away from my ear for a second. Could he _be _any louder? I glanced around myself, just to make sure Wrath really wasn't here. Or hiding in my pantry again. I'll never see Hide-and-Seek the same ever again.

"Um, no? Why would he be here?" I slowly replied. Wrath doesn't just barge into my house unless Al is with him. He knows I'll kill him.

"He didn't stumble home with Al?" Envy said, basically repeating his last question. I laughed slightly.

"No, Al has practice after school for the school play. Why're you asking these weird questions?" I quickly said. I heard some talking in the background of the phone, but it was too quiet for me to make it out. Then there was some creepy laughing and I stared at my phone with a wierded out face.

"Shut the fuck up, Greed! I did _not _lose Wrath, he's just a dumbass!" Envy screamed. I winced slightly, but I was too interested in the conversation to take the phone away.

"Wait, you _lost_ your little brother?" I asked with a small laugh. I heard Envy growl.

"No, he's just dumb as hell! God…ok, ok, I'm sorry for bothering you." Envy suddenly said. It sounded like he was going to hang up the phone. For some reason, that made me panic.

"Wait!" I screamed into the phone. I didn't hear it click off, but I stayed quiet.

"Yeah…?" Envy's voice rang. I let out a gulp of air I wasn't aware I was holding.

"Well…uh, do you need help looking for him? I mean, you helped me today so I might as well return the favour… or something." I trailed. I felt like an idiot the second it left my mouth. I don't like Envy or anything. I don't even consider him a friend. So why would I offer to help him look for his little brother? Fuck if I know. The line was quiet for a second and I heard some clicking noises. I hate it when he does that.

"Fine, ok." He quickly replied. I moved the phone to my other ear; it was burning my face.

"I live by the schools so I'll go check around." I replied just as fast. This felt like some sort of epic adventure or something. It felt awesome.

"Ok, Greed and I are going to drive there and meet you there." Envy quickly said. Before I could protest, he hung up on me. He just hung up on me! What kind of person does that? I took the phone away from my face and stared at it, and then turned it off before it could start beeping. That noise always scares me.

I hung up the phone and grabbed my heavier jacket off of the chair next to me. I live close enough to the school to walk, but far enough to take the bus if I'm lazy. It's nice in this hell others call Washington. I scribbled a quick note and left it on the counter, just in case Al got here before me. I grabbed my keys and left the house. I didn't even lock it. Because, to tell the truth, I don't care if someone breaks in a steals all of our stuff.

There isn't a whole lot to steal in the first place.

000

I'd been at the school for ten minutes.

I even had enough time to wander around the Junior High across the street for a little bit. I have no idea why Wrath would be there, but it's always good to check. Kids these days do crazy stuff.

At the moment, I was sitting on one of the benches next to the round-a-bout thing where the busses park. It was getting colder, and Envy wasn't here yet. I think it was even starting to rain, too. Wherever Wrath is, he better have a fucking good explanation.

Envy wasn't here yet. Why is that the thing that's concerning me the most? He's been acting really weird lately… first talking to me, then giving me money, letting me copy his lab, and now this? It's making my head spin. No, I _don't _want to be his friend. But with all of this going on, it already feels like we are. And I don't like that because I'm supposed to hate him.

But, then again, who said I _have _to hate him?

I quickly pushed that thought away with a blush as a familiar car pulled up into the round-a-bout thing. It stopped a little ways away from me, so I got up and quickly walked over to it. Just like I thought, Envy was driving. Some lunatic was leaning out of the back window, waving his hand at me and smiling this really creepy smile.

"You must be Ed!" The strange person called. He looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't put a name on him. I walked towards the back door and started to open it. Envy leaned out his own window and turned towards me.

"Shut the hell up, Greed. Ed, you're sitting in front. This lunatic might molest you, he likes little boys." Envy said with a completely straight face. I felt the colour drain from my own as I slammed the back door shut and booked it to the front passenger seat. Greed! That's who it was. I remember meeting him when Wrath and Al first became friends. Since then he's cut his hair and changed his taste in clothes. I heard the older man cackle with laughter as I closed the door. Envy floored it and we flew out of there. It gave me a small heart attack.

"I don't like little boys, Envy. That would be _you_." Greed spat back after his laughter went away. I glanced at Envy, noticing his face was now bright red. He didn't look that happy in the first place. The green haired kid was still wearing what he wore to school, only adding another jacket. Greed, somehow, was wearing a vest and leather pants with shin-high boots. It made me cold just looking at him. Envy ignored Greed's comment as we started to tumble down the hill. I grabbed onto whatever I could for dear life.

"Where have you looked so far?" I chocked out as we came up to the red light at the bottom of the hill. Envy kept his face straight onto the road, not even looking at me. I looked straight at him and I could see his face was still slightly red. It freaked me out, how intense he looked. Greed leaned in from the back between us, and I tried to scoot over a little bit. He scares me, to be honest.

"We looked up by the elementary school a little bit. No luck there. What about you?" Greed slyly asked. The light was still red.

"I found Al and he wasn't with him, but Fletcher wasn't there either, so he has to be with him. Russell has no idea where Fletcher is either." I quickly replied. It helps to have everyone I know in drama. It makes situations like this easier. Greed clicked his tongue, just like Envy does. I wondered for a minute if everyone in his family did that.

"I guess we're out of luck." Greed said in a far off voice. Suddenly, a thought came across my mind, and before I could even process it I was bouncing up and down from feeling so smart.

"Downtown! It only takes twenty minutes to walk there from the school, so he might be around there!" I excitedly exclaimed. The light turned green. Envy slammed on his breaks again, but this time he sharply turned the wheel into the next lane. There was a series of honking and shouting from others cars – I think some shouting might have been me, but I'll never know – and we were off in the direction of downtown. I swear to god I actually did have a heart attack that time. It was calm in the car again once we were past the intersection. I looked at Envy from my position of freight. This time, he actually looked back at me. He gave me a small grin.

"Downtown's a good idea." He quietly said, and then his face was back to stoic. I wasn't sure if I should be worried for my life or the state of mind Envy was in. Either way, it was scary.

We barreled down the small hill to the downtown area, blowing past the stop signs that were there. I think everyone does that. The police station is right near there, and they never pull anyone over. Maybe they even do it themselves. Or maybe they see that these signs are pointless, too. I mean, it's only a five way intersection. How dangerous can it be?

The car practically rolled down the small hill. Honestly, I don't think I've ever been this afraid in my life. Or, at least, my recent life. Whatever. Envy turned into a small outlet between two small buildings and turned into the parking lot. Behind the row left side of the road is a giant parking lot. Beyond that is a park, and then another park for dealing drugs. Envy parked relatively close to where we needed to be. There was an ice cream shop near where he parked. Well, shit, _that _makes sense. Even though the idiots are in high school they sure do act like they're five. It gets really annoying sometimes. Especially since I take care of the lot most of the time.

The second the car was parked, Envy threw the door open. He didn't even take the time to turn off the car. It wasn't until he was getting up he ripped the keys out of the slot. Greed quickly followed his brother, and I unsurely followed as well. I don't go out with friends, unless they're Winry. But even then it's just a walk down the street. She and Granny don't live that far.

Anyway, we all stalked away from the car like a group of bad asses. Well, more like Envy and Greed being bad ass, and me just following behind them and keeping my head low. Yeah, I know, I'm a social loser. Roy and Russell remind me all the time. We all walked down the street a little ways before coming to the corner of the street where the store was. Envy sharply turned on his feet, throwing the door open. Greed just leaned against the wall next to the door, silently laughing to himself. I decided to follow Envy into the ice cream shop, since Wrath and Fletcher _are_ partly my responsibility. And Greed really scares me.

The few people that were in there looked up from their ice cream, giving the two of us really weird looks. Envy ignored them. I quickly glanced around the small shop and noticed a familiar mop of black and blonde hair. I swear to god I hear Envy growl as he started towards them.

"Wrath you little bitch!" Envy exclaimed, reaching forward and grabbing his little brother by the back of his jacket. He pulled the poor boy up out of his seat. I moved next to Fletcher, making sure Envy caused no harm. After all, he's not my brother.

"Uwah! Envy, that hurts!" Wrath squealed. Envy let go of him, but only for a second. It looked like Wrath tried to run, the way he turned around and moved off to the side a little bit. Envy cornered him into the counter. I held back a laugh.

"I don't care if it hurts! You don't go anywhere without at least _telling _me first! I honestly don't give a shit what you do; just don't give me a heart attack over it!" Envy yelled in his face. Wrath looked like he was on the verge of tears. Fletcher was already wiping away his tears. God and they're in high school, too.

"I'm sorry, Envy, I didn't mean to worry you! I'm really sorry!" Wrath replied in a watery voice. Fletcher and I just stood there in an awkward silence. The whole place was watching us by now. Envy glared at his little brother for a minute before letting out a big sigh and pulling Wrath into some sort of half hug. His face was all red and worried looking. I turned to Fletcher and gave him a smile.

"Let's get you home, ok?"

000

It took another half hour to get them into the car.

Wrath was certain that Envy was going to take them to the park and kill them. Fletcher was still crying and asking for Russell. Greed wouldn't stop laughing and saying scary stuff. I just stood there and staying quiet. Envy looked like he was going to pop a vein. Or slap someone.

After we got everyone into the car, we drove Wrath and Greed home first. Envy said he didn't want Wrath in the car for too long, afraid he might intentionally drive us all off a cliff. No one protested to that. We didn't stay there long, and I barely even saw his house, but it was huge! I thought Winry's was big, but this one topped it. After that we quickly drove Fletcher home, even though I lived closer. Envy said I needed to stay because he doesn't know where Fletcher lives and I do. And I guess that makes sense since the little guy lives in the next town-place over and there's really no need to go there. But I think he was just making an excuse to keep me in the car. I don't know. Maybe I'm just paranoid.

By the time Fletcher got home, Russell was already there. Before my tall friend could even thank Envy, we drove away in a flash. It scares me how fast and reckless Envy drives, but who am I to talk? I don't even have a car.

It was a long, awkward silence between us. I kept thinking of something to say, because this was crushing me from all over, but nothing would come out. It was suffocating and embarrassing. By the time we got back to the outskirts of town, I got fed up with myself and decided to talk. I swallowed my nerves, and wondered for a second why I'm so nervous to talk to Envy of all people.

"So, uh, thanks for, you know, the lunch money today. I'll pay you back." I mumbled. Not really the way I planned it in my head. Envy didn't even look at me as the light turned green.

"You already did."

"Huh?"

"You helped me with my brother and you're always watching him at your house, so we're even." Envy said in a bored tone. He looked relaxed and like himself now that the initial panic of a missing brother and the anger of another brother making fun of you was gone. I let out a chest full of air I wasn't aware I was holding in.

"Well, thank you, still."

It was quiet after that. We came up to another stop light. It was the one that always took forever because everyone in town just had to use it when you were. God, fuck my life. This had to be the most awkward car ride of my life. And that's saying a lot. I cleared my throat and looked out the window.

"Wrath's lucky, you know, to have a brother like you." I suddenly said. I didn't plan that one in my head. Envy glanced at me, his face slightly pink. I could see it in the reflection of the window. He turned back to the road, his eyes being covered by his bangs.

"That happened to me once, you know."

"What?"

I honestly had no idea what he was talking about. I turned and looked at him, but his face was still covered by his atrociously long hair. The light was still red. He shifted in his seat slightly, telling me that he wished nothing had been said. I'm on the same boat with you, dude.

"When I was little, before my mom had a real job, we lived in a really bad part of town a few towns over. You know the Raven's Nest?" Envy said in a fast, low voice. He glanced at me through his hair. I nodded my head. Roy and I went there once while his friend was playing in some band or something. Envy looked away from me again.

"I lived so close; our mom would walk there for dinner. That's how bad it was. Someone tried to take me around there." Envy said in a rush of words. My eyes widened. Why was he telling me this? This is what you tell your friends, not someone you hate. My head was spinning slightly.

"That's-"

"So now, when Wrath goes out without telling anyone, that's why I panic. Sorry for bothering you with all of this." Envy quickly said. The light finally turned green. Just a few more minutes and I'd be home. The thing was, I didn't know if Envy was apologizing for Wrath or for himself.

"It's fine, dude. At least we found him." There, that should cover both of those. Envy gave me this sideways look as he pressed on the gas some more. In a blur, we were pulling up in my driveway. The car stopped, and Envy looked at me full on.

His face was still red and his eyes were wide and he looked sad. It was weird, Envy looking sad. I'd never seen him sad, only angry. Or really happy. He looked away from me, this awkward sort of crooked smile etched on his face now. I unhooked my seatbelt and opened the car door. Just as I was about to close it and wave the kid out of my driveway, another thought came across my mind.

"So are we, like, friends now, or something?" I slowly said. Envy turned his head away from me, but I could still see that wide grin he always has. My anger spiked for a second.

"No."

"So you still hate me?"

"No."

Before I could elaborate more on my question, Envy put the car in reverse and slammed on the gas. I'm so happy I have fast reflexes. The car door slammed shut as she barreled down and out the driveway. As he was pulling away past the driveway, I saw him turn towards me and stick his tongue out at me. It pissed me off, and it still does.

Strange thing, though, it felt kind of normal.

LLLLLLLLLL

Oh my god, that took way too long to type. And I'm sorry for the crappy ending; I just don't know what else to do with it. I hope that everyone liked it, and I'm sorry for the long wait! Please leave a kind review!

**EDIT MAY.28.10: Sorry for the sudden change. I had to edit some things. I had to change something that Envy said because it bothered me it was so wrong. And I had to change what happened to Envy because it felt wrong to use someone else's misfortune to write a story. I felt like a journalist. I'm sorry for the inconvience. **


	8. It's Not What It Looks Like

A/N: Sorry this has been put off for a while. I had to work on **On the Brightside **and finals and summer are coming up within the week. So I do apologize! Anyway, I'm so glad that everyone likes the story so far. **And yes, the British talking phones really DO exist. **I own them. I'm pretty sure you can buy them at Best Buy. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter! Let me know what you think!

LLLLLLLLLL (Envy POV)

I would first like to say that it is _not _a crush. Lust is still wrong.

Just because he helped me find Wrath doesn't mean we're buddy-buddy. And just because he was really helpful doesn't mean I like him. And just because I told him I was almost kidnapped – which I'd never told anyone else before – does _not _mean I trust him or anything like that. It's nothing like that, really. Totally not what you think.

Who the _fuck _am I kidding?

Ok, I do _not _like him. But I would be in denial if I denied that we didn't get along somewhat. That would be dumb. I guess I could say that we're… _friends_ or something like that. God, that sounds so weird to even think. It's like… it just feels so unnatural it kind of make me want to throw up. But it feels kind of right at the same time.

No. No matter what anyone is thinking right now, I'm not crushing or whatever. I feel like a little school girl, talking about all of this. I just don't _feel _like myself. Like, it feels like I've stepped out of my own body and now I'm watching someone else's life play before my eyes. Have you ever felt that way? I feel that way a lot.

Now I'm just rambling.

God, someone needs to help me. And I can't talk to Martel because she hasn't talked to me in weeks. I can't talk to Lust because she started everything. I can't talk to Wrath because He's dumb. Greed… well, you know. Maybe Sloth, but I don't want to bother her with this petty stuff. Maybe I'll try Sloth, but not now. She's been too stressed lately.

I suck into my floor. Not down the wall onto it like some emo or something. I was already lying on it, and now I just relaxed my body and let my mind sink into the floor. Try it sometime. You really feel like a different person afterwards. I let my music float over me as it poured from my stereo. My thoughts seemed to straighten out after that and calmed down a bit. They weren't going a million miles anymore. It was nice.

Ed… you're a confusing person. I intend to figure out what all of this means.

000

No one can see me.

I like my long hair. I like that my bangs are just long enough to cover most of my face. That way no one can see me, and I can't see them. I feel like a ninja.

Scar left class, and the huge class of thirty was left alone. It seems like he has random bouts of anger and requires leaving for a long period of time. I like it, to be honest. I don't like just sitting here and talking. That's boring. I like getting up and doing things and having more than three people talk for an hour. But right now I'd rather have that because Ed is sitting next to me once again and it's making me nervous for a not crush reason. He's just sitting too close.

I haven't talked to him yet. He said hi when I sat down, but I got nervous and almost threw up, so I couldn't say anything. Ed looked hurt, but it's ok. Because I'm still sitting next to him, working up the courage to talk to him. I hope he can feel that I don't completely hate him, even though I want him to think that I do. I'm such a complicated person.

I glanced at the blonde out of the corner of my eye. He was just sitting there, zoning out to his music. I should probably be doing the same thing, but my music is too distracting. Distracting of what? My thoughts? I would assume so. Great, now I'm answering my own _thoughts_. What is wrong with me?

"Envy?" I heard someone say in the corner of my brain. I turned my head, recognizing that voice. I looked Ed right in the eye, and it was kind of awkward because he was sitting so damn close. I felt my face flush slightly. Thankfully, my hair was still covering most of my face. I brushed it away once it went away. I raised an eyebrow and pretended to only slightly care. God, I'm good at covering my ass.

"Yes?" I tried to say in a totally none-caring tone, but it came out the complete opposite. God, I suck at covering my ass. Ed stared at me with this real intense look in his eye. It freaked me out a little.

"How're you?" He said in a complete innocent voice. I let out a giant sigh. I thought it was going to be something serious, like 'I have AIDS' or 'my dad just killed my cat' or something.

"I'm… good? How are you?" I replied. It sounded all choppy and awkward. That's basically my life.

"I'm doing alright. How's Wrath doing?" Ed quickly replied in his oh-so-smooth way. I hate being a social dummy. It makes me feel a lot less cool than I already know that I am. If that even makes sense.

"Alright… I guess? I don't know, I hardly talk to him." I honestly replied. It's the truth, he's usually out doing stuff and so am I, but Martel's mad at me so that means I'm sitting in my room staring at the ceiling. That's my life. Go me.

"Really? That's weird, whenever he's over all he ever talks about it you." Ed said with this thoughtful look. My face brightened up and I brushed the hair out of my face.

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, he does. It gets annoying." Ed shot back at me with a small grin. And just like that I knew we were back to normal. Or, as normal as the two of us can get.

"Shut up, short shit." I said with a small laugh. This was weird. The mega weird thing was us not arguing and laughing and talking to each other. I don't know, maybe it's just me. Ed seems to be fine with it. Ok, whatever. I don't care anymore. And as I'm thinking that, it feels like a giant weight is being taken right off of my shoulders. I mean, why _should _I care if Ed and I can act civil around each other? Not like it means anything.

It wasn't an awkward silence like I thought it would have been. We were just sitting there, enjoying the company. Or, at least, I was. I leaned back in my seat a little bit; just enough for the legs to be tilted off the ground. Ed was slumped over in his chair in a position that looked like it hurt. I raised an eyebrow.

"Ed, are you awake?" I suddenly said. Nowhere in my train of thought did I ever think he was asleep. It must have been my subconscious or my superego talking there. Whatever, I don't care which is right. I leaned forward in my chair again and the legs banged against the ground. My body tilted towards the smaller boy and I felt my face scrunch up in confusion. He was breathing heavily, and I was just talking to him. So unless he has some sort of weird mental problem, Ed can fall asleep real fast. His head was resting on his folded arms turned towards me. I stared at him.

He looked so… relaxed. And tired. Is it possible to look tired when asleep? Well, it is now. He didn't have long gorgeous eyelashes like everyone thought he would. They were just… normal. And his skin isn't all soft looking either. It looked greasy around his forehead, soft around his cheeks. It was odd. His eyes still had that extremely dark look to it. The rest was pale and pasty looking. And even though he looked like absolute shit, somewhere in the back of my mind I thought he looked just fine.

And at that I tore myself away. I grabbed my pencil lying next to my hand and started to grind it into the table. My stupid thoughts are _not _helping, Lust is for sure not helping, and Ed isn't helping by just sleeping there and looking _relaxed. _I kept grinding the pencil into the table until the tip snapped in half. After that I threw it as hard as I could at the floor.

Ok, maybe I _do _like him, but not as a crush! Just as a friend, that's all! It can't be more than that, because I've hated him for years now and nothing Lust says will change that too much. And who says a guy can't say another guy is kindofsortof attractive? That does _not _mean they like said male.

I'm going in circles now.

I laid my head on the table, letting out a small groan. This was bad. Not even in the back of my mind, more like the very front, I could tell that I was in a bad situation. Even though I don't have a crush on him and he probably doesn't even like me as a friend, I could tell that some bad shit was going to happen sooner or later. Hopefully later. That way I can sort my brain out a little bit. Or rebuild it from the mush it's become.

I stole one last look at Ed before the bell rang.

000

Let's get this straight. I am _not _an articulate person. Far from it, actually.

Currently, I was staring Lust down in my kitchen. My hands were placed on the counter, my back hunched slightly to try and look threatening or something. My hair was fanned all around me and was sticking up at odd angles. I hate it when it dries, then it looks dumb. Lust had her hands on her hips and an incredibly bored look on her face.

This is what happens when I scream.

Ok, wait. Rewind a little bit.

Greed had taken my car to the car shop because the brakes were shot. Therefore, I was forced to take the bus home. And, of course with my luck, Ed was on the bus for some reason. Yeah, he lives pretty close to the school. It must have been because of the rain. He sat down right next to me and started talking to me, _like he had all day_. It was like I was his long lost friend.

He was the first stop, which gave me plenty of time to decide whether to be angry about this situation or not. I decided, instead of being angry at myself and/or Ed, to be angry at the person who caused all of this madness. Lust.

So, when I got home, I ignored her and took a quick shower, preparing what I would say to her. Of course, as many people know, this kind of preparation never really works in a situation like this. Normally, I'm better at expressing myself when I wing it. But, for some dumb reason, I wanted to think instead of doing.

Anyway, I get out of the shower, change into clothes, put "Blame Lust Plan" into action. I found her in the kitchen, just roaming around. I walked to the other side of the counter island in the center and stared at her. After a minute she realized I was there.

"Do you need something?" Lust asked in her annoyed, silky voice. I hate it when she does that. I narrowed my eyes slightly at her.

"Ed won't stop talking to me." I said a little too loudly. She didn't appear interested.

"And how it that my fault?"

"Because you put the stupid idea in my head that I like him!" I exclaimed, thus resulting in me slamming my hands on the counter and glaring at her like I want to kill her. Lust kept that same stupid expression on her face.

Now we're up to speed.

Lust rolled her eyes at me after a minute, and went from hands on hips to crossing them over her chest. She let out this giant puff of air and I felt my back relax a little bit. Ok, so she wasn't going to kill me for yelling at her. One point Envy, zero Lust.

"How does that even connect, Envy? He's talking to you because he thinks you're _friends_." Lust drawled a little. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"And what would make him think that?" I asked, even though somewhere in my mind I already knew the answer. And I already knew that we were friends because I silently admitted it to myself earlier today. But I pretended like that hadn't happened.

"Gee, I don't know Envy. Maybe because you called him in a frenzy, asking where Wrath is, and then invite him along on this wild adventure to find him. _Clearly _all of that means you hate him." Lust said in a sarcastic tone. She rarely gets like this, only when she's really annoyed. And that's usually only with me. Aren't I lucky?

"Yeah, but now he's been talking to me all day! Every time he sees me, he _talks _to me! What's up with that?" I yelled back at her. It's quite obvious, actually, says my logic part of my brain. But my emotional part isn't letting it happen. Because I don't want to allow myself to think that it's true. Lust rolled her eyes again at me.

"Well, you _are _friends now. Why is that so hard to admit to yourself? Why is it even harder to admit you like him, Envy?" Lust shot back at me. She looked really annoyed, angry, and concerned at the same time. Don't ask how that works, I'm really sure either. It just does with Lust. I looked away from her, feeling my face heat up a little bit. I bit on the inside of my mouth. I could feel her stare right through me. It's now or never, Envy.

"Ok… I guess we're friends or something like that…" I mumbled. Lust leaned forward a little bit, a cocky smile on her face.

"What was that, dear? I couldn't hear you quite right." Lust said in her sultry voice again. God, I really hate her sometimes. I took in a deep breath of air before totally exploding.

"Ed and I are friends! Yes, the self proclaimed bass-ass Envy admits to being friends with the person he hates oh so much! Hey, while we're at it, it's throw it out there that we're good friends! I'll admit that we have plenty in common when we're not trying to _kill _each other! We can have a pleasant time, actually. At least, I think so. And so _what _if I think it's kind of cute when he falls asleep in the middle of class, without any warning, and so _what_ if he's attractive even though he's not perfect? Even though he's not picture-book beauty, that doesn't mean he can't be just as good looking!" And right then I knew my life would never be the same again.

After fully realizing what I had just screamed at my sister, I felt my face got very hot and my eyes were kind of teary feeling. Mainly from shock, really. Shocked that I had _actually _said that out loud, when it was supposed to be kept in my head and eat me from the inside out. I could feel Lust just smiling at me with that really annoying "I told you so" smile that she always does. And I'm just standing there, covered in my shame. God, I really hate life sometimes.

"So you do like him." Wrong time to talk, Lust. Really, the absolute fucking wrong time. I glanced at her real fast, just o see that smile. Once I did I looked away because it pissed me off too much.

"I never said-!"

"Calling someone attractive and getting along with them this well shows me that you do like them. That's first grade logic right there, Envy. Just get over yourself and admit that you do. Really, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Lust slowly said. I think she did that so it would sink into my head. I think that it did.

I looked away from her again; my face now probably beat red. I hate her. I hate being wrong. Especially when Lust is the one proving that I am wrong because she rubs it in my face for days on end. And then she'll tell Greed and it'll become absolute hell for me. And then he for sure will never let me live it down. That's how it's been my whole life. Welcome to my household.

"Whatever, ok, maybe I do like him. But it's because of your power of suggestion!" I screamed at her before turning around and storming down and up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door as hard as I could. Slamming it makes a point, duh. I threw myself on my bed.

The only thing I wanted to do was call Martel, but she still wasn't talking to me, and I'm not sure why. I don't have any one else to call, and the realization kind of sucked. I flipped myself over so I was staring at the ceiling. The various cracks and water damage lines kept me entertained for about five seconds.

Ok, so I like Ed. Maybe it's the end of the world, maybe not. I know that I'm not going to tell him. That's a definite fact. I probably won't tell anyone, and it'll eventually go away. Just like everything else. I glanced over to my right at my clock. It read five after six. Damn, I'd have to help Lust with dinner soon, even though no one else was home yet. I slightly hoped that it would stay that way.

Let's just hope tomorrow doesn't suck as much.

LLLLLLLLLL

I'm sorry that the end was rushed, but I'm in a slight hurry. Plus I was getting angry at how slow it was moving. I hope that you all liked it! Please leave a kid review and tell me what you think! Thank you all that have reviewed thus far!


	9. Awkward To The Max

A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever. And I apologize for that. So, here's a brand, spanking new chapter! I hope that people are still reading this. Anyway, thank you everyone that has left a review so far! It means a lot, and I'm sorry for not replying to all of them. So, please enjoy and let me know what you think!

LLLLLLLLLL (Ed POV)

This is great. I mean, I really feel good. And I know I probably shouldn't, because deep down I really do hate Envy. But at the same time it feels good to be his friend.

Ever since Envy and I had started talking like normal people, I had been a little happier. It's hard for me to make new friends, so is it so wrong of me to be happy? I guess it must have been pretty weird for everyone I knew so see me this happy, since I haven't been in quite a long time. But I hope everyone likes me like this. I don't know, it's kind of hard to explain this hidden feeling of dread.

Currently, I was walking down the hall. It was kind of a maze from the Science room to the lunch room, if I took the long way. Which I did quite often. I like walking around the school by myself; it gives me a lot of time to think. Thinking is good, right? I mean, I don't get a whole lot of time to myself at home, so this is kind of my only time.

I usually eat lunch with Roy and Russell, but neither of them had this lunch today. I knew Envy did, so I thought that I'd eat with him. It was a weird feeling, to be happy to be eating with him. I laughed to myself a little as I remembered on the first day of school he tripped me. Thinking back it was funny. At the moment it wasn't, but now it is.

I worked my way into the Commons as the crowds of people began to thicken. Envy doesn't normally eat inside the Commons since it's so loud. Sometimes it's at the tables just outside the Commons. It's kind of weird that I know this, but that's where I usually eat with Roy and Russell, so I don't feel as weird and creepy. It takes everything in me not to push someone as I make my way through the giant crowd. For some reason, everyone decides to crowd right around the middle of the room, right where everyone needs to go. And that's why I hate people.

After getting through everyone, I finally made it to the doors. I quickly pushed them open and shoved myself outside. I really am quite claustrophobic. And I hate large crowds of people. My two worst fears all wrapped in one. Yay me.

I saw Envy right away. His green spiky hair is really hard to miss. It's even spikier when it's in that pony tail that he always does. He was sitting right in the middle of all the tables. It was surprising. I remember once, a long time ago, I asked him why he did that. He was it was so he could watching everyone. That wasn't very reassuring at the time, but it's kind of funny now. Not really, but I digress.

Envy's back was turned towards me and he was hunched over slightly. That was kind of weird, considering he was paranoid and wants to see everything around him. I took this as a perfect chance to scare the crap out of him.

Sneakily and quietly, I walked up behind him. Once I was right behind him, I took in a deep breath of air and raised my arms to grab him and scream in alarm. It'd probably piss him off, but it'd be so worth the look of shock.

"Hey Ed."

I let out my chest full of air and let my arms fall to the side. I felt disappointed knowing that I could never really sneak up on Envy. Somehow, he always knows I'm there…

I threw my backpack on the table and sat down in the seat across from him. Once situated, I stole a glance at Envy. There was an assortment of books on the table; I'm guessing text books, and some notebooks. It's like Envy just dumped his whole backpack on the table. He was currently scribbling away in one that looked way more beat up than the others. I scooted forward a little bit, not being very sneaky at trying to look at what he was writing. Almost instantly, Envy slammed the notebook shut and moved it far away from me. I slumped back against the seat, looking Envy right in the eye. Or, at least, where I thought his eyes where. He's being stupid again and covering his eyes with his hair. It doesn't cover his blush, though, and it's kind of funny that he's embarrassed.

"Watcha writing there?" I ask in my totally arrogant way. The same way that pisses him off. It's great to be his friend, because then I can make him angry and he doesn't hit back. Usually. He let out this weird little half-laugh thing and looked away from me.

"Why do you care?" Envy rhetorically asked in his joking way. I saw the hint of a smile as he looked up a little, but still didn't make eye contact with me. He looked fucking crazy and like he was in his own little world. But, then again, Envy looked like that half of the time anyway. I laughed a little bit at the thought.

"What're you laughing at?" Envy asked in a muffled, embarrassed voice. It just made me laugh a little bit more.

"Nothing… you just…- nothing, Envy." I stuttered out between my laughter. Why was this so funny? I never really laugh this hard. Never. Envy let out a nervous laugh as he leaned forward and brushed the hair out of his eyes. I noticed that he was wearing his glasses again, and for some reason it just made me laughed even more.

"Tell me~!" Envy whined with a laugh. I calmed my own laughter down after about a minute or so, wiping away the few tears around my eyes.

"It's just… you always seem like you're in your own world or you're not fully there or something. And it's just funny because you really don't seem to care if people notice it." I said and ending with another small laugh. Envy drew back in his seat a little bit and stared at the table. A small, almost sad smile was etched on his face, but it went away just as fast as it came.

"Whatever, fuck what people think. Hey, I was thinking that you should come over after school." Envy suddenly said out of the blue. I could tell the second he said this he wasn't originally planning it because his face went a light shade of pink. I moved my eyes off to the side in mock thought. It didn't sound like a bad idea, slightly awkward, but I'm not sure how something can sound awkward.

"Sure, I guess. I've never been over before, have I?" I wondered out loud. Envy cleared his hair from his face completely, a slight smile on his face.

"No, now that I think of it…" Envy mumbled, but it sounded slightly forced. I glanced at him for a second before stretching my arms behind my back and letting out a small sigh. I couldn't help but smile, today just seemed like too good of a day.

"Well, I'll meet you in the parking lot after school!" I exclaimed, suddenly jumping up from my seat. Somewhere in the back of my brain, I knew that the bell was going to be ringing soon. And I have way too much energy to focus in class. Might as well run some of it off beforehand. Envy just stared at me for a second, and then nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, see you there…" He mumbled. I barely heard him as I ran away.

000

I'm not totally sure if I like Envy's house or not.

I met him after school in the parking lot, like we had planned. It was a relatively short and quiet ride back to his house. The only noise made was his car and the music coming from his stereo. We went out in a direction I hardly went, since no one I know lived out there and I never took the ferry to Seattle from that direction. It was scary at first, since the road to his house looked abandoned and was in the middle of the woods.

Indoors was overpowered by the smell of coffee and old. It was a weird mixture, and I made sure to stay close to Envy. It didn't seem like anyone was home until Envy screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Anyone home?" Envy screamed. You could hear it echo in both directions of the house. We stood between the two stair cases. I glanced back and forth, half expecting some demon to appear out of nowhere or a ghost to scream back.

"I'm up here, Envy!" Someone called from the stair case off to the right. Envy scowled a little bit. The voice sounded sort of familiar to me, but I didn't dwell on it. Envy quickly moved towards and up the stairs, leaving me behind. I ran after him because, damn, this house is creepy.

Once up the stairs, I realized that I was in their kitchen/dining room area. This house was a lot bigger than it originally looked from the outside. As I glanced around the room, I realized that Lust was standing behind their island counter thingy. She didn't look too terribly happy as she took a long drink of something from her glass… that happened to be a glass jar. It looked like one of those old fashioned jam jars. It truly blew me away.

Lust looked up from whatever she was doing, glanced at Envy, and then locked her eyes on me. It took a moment for her to realize she was staring at me. Her mouth went slack and her eyes widened just a little. I felt uncomfortable in her gaze and looked over at Envy, hoping that he would help me out. Instead, the idiot covered his face with his hair again. He really needs to stop doing that. I shifted my feet, looking anywhere _but _Lust. A small, nervous laugh escaped me.

"Hey…" My voice trailed. It took everything in me to not have it crack. I heard Lust click her tongue.

"So, is this like, official or something?"

The second Lust said that Envy's head snapped up, his hair brushing away from his face. There was a bright red blush that I'm slowly getting used to. My eyes darted between the two of them, trying to decide which was scarier: Envy's angry face or Lust's satisfied smile.

"Lust- "

"Calm down, palm tree. I was only asking if you guys were really friends or not." Lust replied in her slow voice. I'm not exactly sure how you would describe her voice other than "slow", but whatever. Envy's blush went away for a fraction of a second, but then came back at full blast.

"C'mon, Ed, let's go upstairs." Envy mumbled as he quickly walked past me, grabbing my arm in the process. In a whirl wind of movement, Envy and I skipped down the stairs and ran up the other flight of stairs. Before I could blink or even say anything, I was standing in Envy's bedroom, Envy slamming the door behind him.

At this point, I turned and looked at him. His face was still flushed, but as bad as before. His bangs were covering his eyes again. I'm starting to get used to seeing Envy's hair more than his actual face. I wish he wouldn't hide behind it so often. I like seeing his face.

"Sorry about Lust, she likes poking her stupid nose in things." Envy said, snapping me out of my thoughts. He sounded like he was out of breath or something. Envy was breathing much too heavy for just walking up the stairs. I raised an eyebrow, smirking a bit.

"You ok there?" I asked with a small laugh. Envy's face just got redder – I know, I thought it was physically impossible already – as he moved away from the bedroom door.

"I-I'm fine." Envy shot back. It didn't sound persuasive with that stutter, but I let it slide. There were a few minutes of awkward silence, Envy staring at me and me staring back at him. Just as Envy opened his mouth, probably to say something that would make this situation a whole lot more awkward, my phone in my pocket vibrated loudly and quite violently. I let out a yelp, not completely sure what was going on. I dug my hand into my pocket as I noticed Envy rolling his eyes. I glanced at the screen. It read:

"CALL FROM: WINRY R."

"Hello?" I cautiously said into the phone. Winry only ever calls me when it's something really important or school related. My panic immediately went sky high.

"Where the _hell _are you?" I tore the phone away from my face for a second. God she can scream really loud. Envy looked at me, clearing the hair away from his face and raising an eyebrow. I brought the phone back to my face.

"Nice to hear from you, too, Winry."

"Where are you?" She screamed again. Ok, now she was just really annoying me.

"I'm at a friend's house. Why are you screaming at me?" I mumbled into the phone. I heard Winry give out a frustrated sigh on the other line.

"Did you tell Al where you were going?" Winry calmly but scarily said. I'm not quite sure how someone can do that, but she does it all the time.

"What-?" I started to say, but then I stopped and thought about it. Did I tell Al I was coming to Envy's? I ransacked through me brain, remembering everything from today, every single last detail. I couldn't remember even mentioning coming over to Al. _Shit. _

"You need to come home. _Now._ Al has been crying his eyes out for almost an hour straight and poor Wrath has been trying to comfort him. Al won't even let me _near _him. You better be home in the next ten minutes or I swear to god-!"

I hung up before Winry could finish. Panic and worry was coursing through me. I shoved the phone back in my pocket, glancing around the room and trying to remember where I was. For a minute, I forgot I was at Envy's house. It was a strange feeling.

"Everything alright?" Envy asked, leaning forward a little bit as he did so. It was right then I noticed just how skinny my friend was. When he leaned towards me his shirt sunk down in a "u". I could see his collarbone sticking out at a sickening angle. My eyes closed, trying to get rid of my panicking thoughts.

"I need to get home, like right now."

"But you just got here."

I know that Envy and I are friends. I know that I should be able to tell him what was really going on right now. But, with Al's mental state he's going to be in when I see him and my thoughts all over the floor, I couldn't bring myself to articulate it. I sighed, trying to get my thoughts back together. I glanced at Envy, but then looked away. He looked kind of hurt, like he was worried he did something wrong. I don't want him to think that.

"I know, but Al's having a break down and I need to be there." That was all I could say. Anything more would turn it into an hour long story. And I need to be home in like eight minutes. Envy furrowed his eyebrows together, just a little bit. For a minute I thought he was going to say "no" until he nodded his head.

"Well, what're we waiting for?"

000

Al wasn't as bad as I thought he was going to be.

Envy drove at lightning speed. I thought that he drove fast on a regular basis, but this was pushing it. Normally cops don't pull you over for doing five over, but Envy was doing _fifteen_ over. Thank god this was the one day that all the cops decided to not be around.

Envy slammed on the brakes in front of my house. I looked out the window for a brief second before throwing the door open and running around it and up my driveway. For some reason that I'll probably never know, Winry, Wrath, and Al were all sitting out on our poor excuse for a porch. Winry turned and glared at me when she heard my foot steps behind her. I vaguely heard the sounds of Envy getting out of his car, but I really didn't care about that right now.

The sight nearly killed me on the spot. Al was sitting on the first step, hunched over across his knees pulled tightly to his chest. He was sobbing. I could probably hear his muffled cries from a mile away. Wrath was sitting next to him. It looked like the poor boy just wanted to give Al a hug or comfort him or _something_.

"See, Al, he's right here." Wrath soothingly said to Al. I practically threw myself to the ground as I knelt in front of my little brother, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him a little bit.

"Alphonse, I'm right here, ok? I'm alright. Look at me, Al, I'm fine, see?" I said in a flurry. I was aware of Envy standing next to me; I could see his black and green Converse in the corner of my eye. Al wiped his nose on the back of his hand, looking up from his knees. It took him a moment to realize that it was me sitting in front of him. I offered him a small, sad smile. He just frowned in response.

"Where were you?" Al mumbled in between his tears. It sounded frail and not like himself. Almost like Al had gone back to being five, not a high schooler. I offered him another smile, loosening my grip on him just a little bit.

"I'm sorry Al. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I wouldn't be home. I promise I'll never do it again." I softly said. And with that promise said and done, Al leaned forward and captured me in the tightest hug I'll probably ever have. It took me by surprise, but I guess that it should have been expected.

I glanced up at Wrath, who just looked happy that Al was going to be ok. I then looked over at Envy. He looked… I don't know. It was an expression that I've never seen before in my life. He looked sad and embarrassed and flustered. I'm not exactly sure how to describe such a look. It, in turn, made me feel embarrassed.

This was a great way to end the day.

LLLLLLLLLL

Oh my god, I'm so sorry that this took so long! Summer was so busy and with school starting it got even busier. But, instead of writing a paper for AP Lang, I wrote this for you guys! Thank you so much everyone that has left a review and is still reading it! Thank you so much!


	10. Not As Planned

A/N: Oh my god this took so much longer to write than I thought it would. I've been terribly stressed lately, but today I sat myself down and finished this. I'm so sorry for the long wait everyone! I also apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes. I write my chapters really fast because, hey, I actually have a life outside of fan fiction. So I apologize for that. But thank you everyone that's left a review/favourited/whatever else! Please enjoy this!

LLLLLLLLLL (Envy POV)

Is it just me, or was that really awkward?

It's been a week. A really, _really _long week since Al had his little freak out and Ed acted all weird and I stood there like a loser. Ed and Al were gone the next day at school, but that's not all that surprising. No matter how many times I asked Wrath what was up, he wouldn't budge. It was getting annoying.

And then, like nothing happened, Ed came back to school. Al did, too, but I'm more focused on Ed right now. Sorry, kiddo. I didn't breathe a word about it. He didn't mention it. No words were exchanged about it. It drilled the inside of my brain. But pressing it would possibly make the situation worse. Ugh, having friends is difficult.

Currently, it was after school. Wrath had wanted to go over to Ed and Al's to hang out, and I being a lazy ass didn't want to drive all the way back out here. So I chose to chill at Ed's while Wrath and Al played… or whatever ninth graders do.

Yeah, more awkward than it sounds. When I first got there, Ed and I just stared at the floor in his kitchen before he blurted out that we play some Mario Kart or Party or something like that. And both of those games can get really boring really fast, but what the hell. It wasted a bit of time.

We had been playing for about an hour or so. It got to the point where I was so bored of it I just threw the controller on the ground. Ed didn't seem to notice through his own glazed expression of boredom. We both stared at the screen for a good few minutes, Boo making some creepy noises and that ridiculous music playing over and over again. I almost wanted to keep playing so I wouldn't have to hear it, but that'd take too much energy.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"How long does it take two _freshman _boys to play?" I asked, forgetting to leave out the "play" part. I doubt they were really playing like dolls or anything. And play sounded a bit dirty, but probably only to me. Ed let out this snort sound that I pretended not it hear.

"Beats me, they do this all the time."

"Envy! Are you still here?" The familiar high-pitched screams of Wrath came from the stairs. Loud stomps and laughter followed as Wrath and Al stormed into the room. They were pushing and shoving each other, having a grand old time while Ed and I sat here like losers, bored out of our minds and playing fucking Mario Party.

"Yes, I'm still here." I replied in a bored tone. I noticed Ed raised an eyebrow at our two younger brothers. It's so weird to think that they're only two _years _younger than us. Wrath was practically flailing with anticipation, even though I was waiting for him to speak. What a spaz.

"So, um, Fletcher called me and wanted me to come over for the night and I was like 'Well, Al's with me so not right now' and he was like 'Well, Al can come, too!' so is it ok if Al and I go to Fletcher's tonight and can you drive us there?" Wrath said, somehow all in one breath and keeping his thoughts together. I almost lost him for a minute there. I stared at him, mulling it over for a second.

"I don't care if you go, but I can't speak on Al's behalf." I said, turning my head towards Ed and giving him the puppy eyes. Now all three of us were staring at him with the exact same look. Ed's eyes went all wide and he thought it over for about point five seconds.

"Alright, alright! I don't care if you go; just don't cause Russell too much mental damage. God knows he already has enough of that…" Ed mumbled the last part to himself as Al and Wrath jumped up and down like they were kids again. If only life could be easy like that again.

"Yay! Now we just gotta call Fletcher back and go!" Al screamed as he grabbed Wrath by the arm and ran out of the room and up the stairs. I glanced over at the blonde, a look of pure tired written all over his face. I looked at the GameCube, crawling over towards it and shutting it off. Ed's eyes finally met mine when I turned back around.

"Looks like you're gonna be alone tonight, huh?" I said with a small laugh. Ed didn't seem to find the humour.

"Yeah…" His voice trailed as his eyes quickly shot away from mine. My smile faded into a frown.

"You're not going to be lonely… are you?" I let myself trail. Ed buried his face downwards, a slight blush appearing on his face. It took everything I had in me not to laugh or squeal. It was the most adorable thing I've ever seen besides puppies.

"No." Ed mumbled, clearly lying. Whatever, I can rat on him later for being lame at it. I let myself smile just a bit as I got up off the floor.

"Well, I guess that just means you'll have to come over." I said kind of without thinking. Ok, Envy, you're just the captain of making every single situation awkward. I dropped my gaze away from Ed, hoping that if I stared at the floor long enough my words would disappear. A snort came from his direction.

"Sure, why the hell not." Ed replied with a slight chuckle. I looked back up at him, my mouth parted, ready to tell him that it's ok, I'm not forcing him to come. But before I could, the stomping of Wrath and Al came from the stairs followed by their childish laughter.

"Ok, Envy, we're ready!" Wrath exclaimed as he dropped his bag onto the floor. Al was carefully carrying his own. Sometimes I wonder how they're friends. Complete opposites do attract, I guess.

"We'll take you guys in a minute; I just need to grab something." Ed quietly said as he got up off the couch, looking at me as he did so. There was this sneaky little smile that he had on. It sent chills down my spine. Not the bad kind, though. It felt creepily good.

Ed walked past the two younger boys, racing up the stairs. I swear, everyone in this house just stomps around. I turned to look at my brother and jumped back a little. Wrath was standing much too close for comfort, his big eyes burning into me. I let out a nervous laugh.

"So, uh, how was your play date?"

000

Well, this wasn't awkward in the slightest.

I dropped Al and Wrath off after what felt like a _very _long drive, involving them screaming at the top of their lungs and laughing loud enough to make someone's eye's bleed. At least mine felt like that. After that we had to trek all the hell back past Ed's house to mine. It was at least an hour car ride round-trip.

By the time we actually got to my house, Lust had already left for work. She works part-time night shifts at the Wal-Mart in town. Greed waved at us and said that he would be in the garage working on stuff. God knows what that meant. And Sloth was working away at some of her online college crap. So that basically meant that Ed and I had the house to ourselves.

Current time in my room. The door is closed. Ed's sitting on the floor next to me. I'm curled up the fetal-position kind of while Ed's slumped over kind of staring at the floor. He looks bored. Of course he's bored, there's nothing to do at my house. We don't have cable; I only have a GameCube, and anything else to do requires driving, which I don't have the gas for.

Ok, calm down Envy. It's only the guy you recently discovered that you have a crush on staying in your bedroom tonight, possibly your bed, too. Nothing to freak out about. I took in a deep breath as I looked over at Ed. Our eyes locked together. How long has he been staring at me?

It was a not-so-awkward moment of us just staring at each other. His golden eyes stayed locked onto mine, not even flinching or blinking. He just _stared_ at me. After a bit, it started to creep me out. The second I thought that, his eyes darted away from mine. I coughed as I glanced down at the floor.

"So…uh, what do you want to do?" I quietly said. Ed looked back up at me as he shrugged his shoulders. Well, that answers everything.

"I dunno, it's your house." Ed shot back. I glanced around my room, trying to think.

"I know! I got Clue downstairs. Ever play it?" I asked as I pushed myself up onto my feet. Ed nodded his head.

"Yeah, once or twice."

"Ok, then I'll be right back."

And with that I shot out of my room, half closing the door as I left. I skipped down the stairs into the downstairs living room and began my search. You see, my living room here is home for everything. I never know what I'm going to find here. There's barely a walkway to get through it all now. It used to be a really nice room, but we're just a bunch of kids so it went to shit.

At last I found the stupid board game and sprinted back up the stairs. The next moment will forever remain engraved in my mind. Years later I'll understand just how precious this moment was. Besides, who thinks to knock on their own bedroom door?

I tapped the door open with my foot. I quickly closed it behind me. My eyes went up from the floor to over by my bed. And I saw the most beautiful but terrifying thing of my life.

Ed was standing by my bed, shirt and pants tossed on the floor and only standing in his boxers. Of course they have to be bright red. But I wasn't staring at his boxers or crotch or whatever you may think I was staring at. I was staring at his right arm, and the mere sight of it made me want to cry.

A giant, deep scar poked out. It stared at his shoulder, wrapping around his upper arm a bit. It stopped about the middle of the way down. It looked as if some big ugly creature had come along, once upon a time, and scratched the fuck out of Ed. It looked painful and hurtful and like it brought terrible memories with it.

Ed looked up from his overnight bag, realizing that I was staring at him. He blushed something furious as he quickly put on his other shirt. And the next moment was me just awkwardly standing by my door while Ed put some pants on.

"Um, earth to Envy? You ready to play?" Ed's voice rang in my ears. My head snapped up towards him. I forgot what I was doing for a moment.

"Uh… yeah." I slowly replied, sitting back down on the floor and opening the box. Ed sat down across from me, a wicked grin on his face.

"Ready to lose?" He questioned, grabbing a few pieces and starting to set it up. And with that comment, the awkward air was gone for at least a few minutes. I smiled back at him.

"In your wildest dreams."

000

And this is the next moment I'll never forget.

Ed and I had played a few games already. Somehow, this normally boring game was extremely addicting with nothing else to do. So far we were tied. Normally, I'd be winning all of them. My mind was swimming to damn much to think clearly at the moment.

Ed's scar… could that be why Al was so freaked out? Are they somehow connected? Maybe… there's nothing else that can link the two together. They have to be linked. I looked up from the game at Ed. His eyes were fixated on the board between us. His hair was covering most of his face and I had to fight the urge to reach over and clear it away.

"Envy, your turn man."

I looked at the board and then at my cards. I had enough of them to make a guess. I was right next to them thing. So I moved there and grabbed the small envelope with the hidden cards in there. I took another glance at my cards.

"So…" I trailed. My thoughts went back to mush. I knew what I wanted to say, but it was like my brain kept me from doing so. Ed raised an eyebrow at me.

"So…?"

_It's now or never, Envy_ I thought to myself. But I wasn't really aware of what my brain was trying to get at. I just let it take over and moved and talked on autopilot.

"Let's see… Al, on the porch, screaming and crying. I want an explanation."

Ok, not what I really wanted to say. But it has been nagging the back of my mind for days now. I wanted to know. Ed gave me this _look_. It looked like he was ready to kill me or something. I leaned forward over the board, staring at my friend right in the eyes. He scowled at me.

"No." Ed spat in my face and he quickly got up off the floor. It looked like he was going to make a run for it. I sprang up, standing in front of my door, guarding it. He looked like a trapped animal and it made my soul cry.

"No? Dude, I've been worried sick about you guys all freaking week. It's gonna give me an ulcer. So, please, just tell me why Al freaked out." I pleaded. It sounded small and pathetic and nothing like me. Ed just stood in front of me, breathing all heavily and his fists shaking and his eyes like ice. Then his eyes started to dart around furiously, looking for some sort of an escape. He quickly gave up.

"Ok, you want to know so damn badly?" Ed screamed at me. Before I knew what was going on, he started to rip his shirt off. And god it took everything in my not to just stare at his chest. I forced my eyes to stay on the scar.

"Ed, what-?"

"This scar here? It explains everything. My mom… she died a while back. She used to have this illness that kind of made her 'fall asleep'. And one time, when we were driving home, she passed out. And I could get to the wheel fast enough. And we drove off the road. And that's how I got this scar and how she died and how Al thinks that every time I leave the house I'm going to die."

And wow now I wished I'd never asked.

During his little speech, Ed started to cry. And cry and cry and cry. It was like it was a never ending trail of tears. He looked so small and frail, just standing there shirtless and bawling his eyes out. It was the worst sound I could ever hope to hear because the person I care about the most is crying.

I stood there, watching him cry. Ed started to try and wipe the tears away, but the more he did that the more they fell. I clenched and unclenched my hands, trying to decide what to do.

Without really thinking, I took a step forwards towards Ed. I kicked over the board game, but really, who gives a shit now? I slowly and cautiously traced my hand up Ed's arm, stopping just above his scar. I lightly touched it, staring into Ed's eyes the entire time.

Ed isn't that much shorter than I am. But, at this moment, he's short enough to make a difference. I bent down at kind of an awkward angle as I started to slowly trace my lips over the scar. Just soft, feathery kisses. I heard Ed's breathing hitch, whether it be from him chocking on his tears or me kissing him. I really didn't care at the moment. I just kept kissing along his scar, hoping to erase some of the pain away.

When I was done I looked at my friend. His face was tear stained and blotched red and puffy. It broke my heart. Ed sniffed a little bit. I moved just a little bit closer to him as I reached up to his face and started to wipe away some of the tears. This is when I stole a look into Ed's eyes.

Ed stared intently back at me and more tears fell. I started to wonder just how many tears this kid had in him. I offered a gentle smile as I cupped his cheek.

"You know, when I was younger I used to keep everything bottled up inside. And I would lash out at people or go into fits of never ending crying." I stated. Ed just blinked at me, waiting for me to continue. I sighed.

"And then, one day when I was screaming at Lust for something, she stopped me and grabbed me real tight. She said 'Just let it out, Envy'. And I did. I just cried and cried and cried. After that, I started talking more." I finished in a real hushed voice. Ed just stared at me.

"I don't understand…" Ed mumbled as he started to fidget. I gave him a small smile.

"Just let it out." I quietly said. And he did.

Ed reached forward, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into a tight hug. I moved my arms from his face to his torso, kind of trapping his arms under mine. I don't think Ed and I have actually ever really hugged, but that's ok. This is a hug I'll be sure to remember forever.

I felt Ed as he took in a long breath and let out a few jagged sobs. I held him tighter. And we just stood like that for a minute before Ed pushed me away a little bit and he let out a loud _laugh_.

He was laughing. Ed was laughing so hard he was crying again. He clung onto me, laughing and crying and gasping for air. I moved my hands down to his waist and I loosened the hug. I stared at my friend, my eyebrows raised and worry etched on my face. Ed finally looked me in the eye and let out another loud laugh. Ok, now I was a little angry.

"What is so damn funny?" I loudly said. Ed ceased is laughing for a moment.

"What else can I do? In situations like this, all you can do is laugh." Ed replied as he started giggling. I'm not totally sure what he was laughing at: me, himself, or the whole situation. But it was odd. The person who, just moments ago was a blubbering mess in my arms, is now still a blubbering mess in my arms. The tears were just replaced with laughter.

I just stared at him for a moment. He held me tighter as his laughter increased, resting his head on my shoulder. It was like his laughter was never going to end. I didn't know whether to laugh along, cry, or fall head-over-heels in love.

So I did all three.

LLLLLLLLLL

Not how it was originally going to go. But I'm happy with it anyway. Sorry it took so long! I hope that people are still reading this!


	11. We Were Infinite

A/N: Wow. Has it really been this long since I updated anything? I apologize for that. Now I just have to force myself to sit down and write this or it'll just weigh on my mind. Anyway, thank you everyone who left a review on the last chapter! I hope that everyone enjoys this one. Let me know what you think!

LLLLLLLLLL (Ed POV)

I slowly opened my eyes as my body realized it was hard to breathe. The room swam around me. I actually forgot where I was for a minute. That familiar scent of comfort and vanilla and grass wrapped its arms around me. I opened my eyes wide, making myself focus on what was in front of me.

Directly in front of me was Envy's sleeping face. Not even an inch away from me. I felt my heart start to spaz as I further realized that I was half-laying on him. My face became extremely hot. I tried to move myself off of him. His arms tightly around me stopped my movements.

Oh shit. Ok, ok. Think of a way out of this. I sat there and tried to think but my brain seemed to turn to mush. For some stupid reason, I don't want to wake Envy up. But this is really awkward and uncomfortable. I can't breathe very well and I'm kind of _cuddling _with my friend.

I blinked a few times, trying to get rid to the sleepiness. How did I end up here in the first place? My head started to hurt and I desperately wanted to rub it to make it feel better. We were playing Clue… and if I remember correctly I flipped a shit. God, why am I such a basket case? I looked back at Envy as my eyebrows furrowed upwards. He didn't need to hear all of that. No one ever does.

Ok, Ed. Time to think of a plan. First, get Envy's arms off of you. I tried to twist my body around so that my back was on Envy, not my stomach. It was proving to be very hard since he has the grip of death. Eventually I got too angry and forgot the part where I didn't want to wake Envy up to the most awkward situation ever. I grabbed his wrists and threw his arms off of me. I smiled as I flipped myself over and almost propelled myself off of the bed. God, I'm an idiot.

"What're you doing?"

I froze. I felt Envy kick his legs under me as he tried to sit up. It was this time I decided to jump off of him. I scrambled to the end of the bed. Envy was finally able to sit up. I made myself stop before spouting off a bunch of nonsense.

Envy's green hair flowed out about him. It must have come out of the ponytail in his sleep. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to wake up. Dark circles surrounded those eyes, his pale skin making them look darker than they probably really were. The expression on his face just made me want to laugh so damn hard. It was a mix of confusion and sleep.

"Ed?"

"Huh?"

I hate how unintelligible I am.

"I said 'What're you doing?'" Envy said a bit more firmly. I blinked a few times, my mind going almost completely blank.

"Uh… trying to avoid an awkward situation like this." Ed shot back. Envy rubbed at his eyes a bit more before the wheels started turning in his head. I almost heard a pop when I saw him remember the events of last night.

"Oh…"

_Oh_? Is that all he had to say? For some reason, that made me really angry. I played with the wrinkles on the blanket for a bit, trying to think of something to say. My anger was quickly replaced with guilt. I felt like I should thank him. I don't know what I would be thanking him for, but I felt like I should. And then I felt guilty for letting him see how fucked up one person really can be. I closed my eyes as I sighed and let my body relax a bit.

"You're welcome."

"Huh?"

Envy laughed at me. I scowled at him, my face burning a little. He stopped laughing, a smile remaining on his face. It made him look so content. I blushed more, which made me feel a little confused.

"You're welcome. Jeez, sometimes I can read you like a book. I'm saying 'you're welcome' for being a friend. I shouldn't have to say it because that's what friends do. But I will anyway because it looked like you wanted to say 'thank you'. How close am I?" Envy replied with another wicked smile. God he has to stop doing that so my face can calm down.

But then again, why am I blushing?

"Close enough…" I mumbled. Envy just laughed at me again as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Get dressed, Shorty. There's somewhere I want to take you today." Envy said. With that, he turned around and started to undress himself. I blushed wildly again and forced myself not to hide under the blankets. God, what the hell is wrong with me?

I clambered off of the bed and quickly got dressed. Envy was dressed long before me so he just stood there and awkwardly watched me as I fumbled with my clothes. Don't watch me, Palmtree. It makes me nervous. When I finally got situated, I turned to Envy.

"So, where are we gonna go?"

Envy turned his head to the side, smiling a bit to himself. It wasn't another wild smile or an excited one. It was sad, maybe with a hint of nerves. It vanished before I could guess the other emotions.

"Somewhere infinite."

000

Envy took his sweet time getting to his car.

It took us about an hour to finally get out there. God knows what he had to do, I sat in his kitchen while he went and did stuff. When he came back, I noticed a few notebooks in his arms. It was at that point we left.

The ride there wasn't long. Actually, it only took a minute to get there. We went down to the bridge near his house that went to a little island town. From that town, you could catch a ferry to Seattle. We parked and got out. I thought that Envy wanted to walk across the bridge (which would have been suicide) but instead he veered off onto the little path.

It went down for ages. Or so it felt like it. It was a lot of climbing and trying not to fall to our deaths. Somehow Envy moved around like a freaking spider monkey, not even dropping his notebooks. While I slowly followed him like a pansy. Finally we made it to the bottom of _somewhere. _All I could register at first was that it was cold and windy. Not the best place to be in Washington. I brushed the hair out of my face and looked up.

We were on a rocky beach – if you wanted to call it that – under the bridge. The tide wasn't up too high, just enough to wander about. Envy turned to me and smiled. I couldn't even come up with an emotion for this moment. I don't know why, but this rocky, muddy beach looking across to the island took my breath away.

"Come." Envy suddenly said, interrupting my thoughts. He started walking a ways down the beach. I quickly followed him. The wind started to die down as we walked. After a bit, we stopped at a cluster of rocks. They were big enough for us to sit on them, which is what we did. I situated myself on the cold rock and shivered. I turned to my friend.

He was holding one notebook out to me. He wasn't looking at me, but I could still see that blush through his thick hair. I carefully took it, afraid that it might explode or that Envy would. The notebook was old and heavy. It felt like a great burden came with this. It creaked as I opened the cover but quickly closed it.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I asked. Envy looked at me like I was an idiot. I probably am.

"Read it, duh."

I raised an eyebrow at him, but I knew he wouldn't say anymore until I actually read it. So I opened the cover again and started flipping. The first few pages were blank; some had random words scribbled on them. After about ten pages, I came to this page written all over in red and black ink. The same thing was written over and over again:

"YOU ARE WORTHLESS"

I read it over and over again before I looked back at Envy. He had his headphones in his ears, looking away from me. I turned back to the notebook, flipping the page. More and more pages were just like the first one. Each one had different things on it: you're ugly, you're fat, you're nothing, stop doing this. The list goes on and on. After a while, the pages started to have dates in the corner. The more I turned, the more recent the dates became. I finally came to a page with a single sentence written in the middle of the page, dated just a few days ago. It read:

"Stop thinking"

I turned the page, but soon found that this was the last one. I looked back at Envy. He was looking at me this time. One earphone was pulled out. I tried to find the right words to say, but nothing came to mind. Envy rolled his eyes at me like he was reading my blank mind.

"You're not the only one who's messed up, Ed." Envy said with a hint of a laugh. I didn't find anything about this situation funny. It was really depressing, actually. He took the notebook out of my hands before I could look at it anymore and handed me the other one. This one didn't feel as heavy as the last. It was bigger, but it wasn't weighed down by self-hatred. The cover didn't look as worn out, either. I slowly opened it, expecting some more scary things to pop out of it.

The first page was blank. I got the feeling that Envy liked to do this sort of thing. I turned the page and was hit with a wall of words. The entire page was filled up. But instead of hurtful words, they created a story. I slowly and carefully began to read it. I wanted to remember this.

'_He screamed and screamed and screamed. It was like the boy's lung never ran out of air. He grabbed the smaller boy's hair and threw his face into the wall. Over and over and over again. He couldn't help but love the sounds of bone and blood smashing against the wall. And, instead of screaming, he started laughing. It felt so good to get rid of him, to get rid of her, to get rid of all of them-'_

I forced myself to stop. I couldn't read it all the way. I didn't dare look at Envy. I could tell that this story was old. The lead was all smeared across the page, the words re-written in black ink. I quickly turned the page. I can't read that one. I know that it's made up, but it still terrifies me.

After flipping through a few blank pages, I came across another one. I quickly skimmed it, making sure no one was being killed in it, and found it to be really confusing. It was almost like a bunch of random notes all stuck together. They didn't even seem to relate to one another. I flipped past the few random pages of notes.

As I continued to read this notebook, I started to see a very different Envy. And envy that can create happiness and sadness and stories that seem so real I thought, for a moment, they were memories on paper. I came to another story towards the back of the notebook that was dated only this past week. I slowly began to read it like the ones before.

'_A POV_

_I like you. God, that shouldn't be hard to say. So why is it? Because we're friends? Why should it matter? It shouldn't. I hate that it does matter. All I want to do is scoop him up in my arms and stay like that forever. And, for some reason, thinking like that makes me feel guilty. I'm tired of this shit. _

_His bright hair shined in the sun as we lay in the grass and laughed. It felt like we were kids again. For the first time in my life, I felt content. It was thanks to him. Nothing compared to the feelings I have when I'm with him. _

_I'm starting to think that maybe it's more than just a crush. I don't know if I love him because I've never been in love. I want to say that I am, but it's just all so confusing. How would you tell your best friend you like – or love – them? I wish that I could say something, anything, to him. It sucks so much that I can't. My own fears get in the way of seeing if anything could actually ever happen. _

_I opened my eyes, the sun blinding me. I looked over at him. He had this content smile that made my heart melt.-'_

And it just stopped there. I quickly turned the page to see if there was more, but the rest of the pages were blank. I flipped it back and re-read the thing about a dozen times. I never knew that Envy was so articulate and… romantic. It made my heart flutter.

"That's enough of that." Envy's voice suddenly rang in my ears. In a flash, the notebook was stolen away. I turned to look at my friend, seeing him folding the book back into place. Both of them were resting in his lap now. His feet were swinging back and forth a bit, the heels of his shoes bouncing against the rock.

And, it was in that moment, I realized just how stunning Envy really is. He's not picture-book handsome. He's just _Envy_. And I like that about him. He's just so genuine and honest. Innocent, but not in a child-like way. He's blunt with everything he says and does whatever he wants. And that's probably why we came here instead of staying at his house: because he felt like it. It made me smile.

"Envy-?"

"I just wanted to show you that you're not alone. There are a lot of people out there in pain. But, unlike most people, you have a lot of people around you who love you and are willing to do anything for you. So, instead of bottling it all up, talk to someone. And if you feel like you can't talk, take that negative energy and make something positive out of it."

The entire time Envy was talking, I couldn't help but wonder if he was talking about himself. The people who love me, that is. I got a weird vibe from him when he said that. And now I can't stop blushing. And then I couldn't help but laugh.

Envy glared at me and I laughed. He didn't look happy at all. I know he just said something profound or whatever, but I couldn't stop laughing. I forced myself to giggle just long enough to offer some sort of explanation to Envy.

"Like I said before, what else can you do but laugh?" I managed to get out before laughter erupted out of me again. I could see Envy out of the corner of my eye just sitting there before he started to laugh, too.

Before long, we were two laughing idiots, laughing at the most unfunny thing in the world. I could feel the strings of my heart pulling towards Envy. I felt content and relaxed and happier than ever before. I wonder if this is what A felt like in Envy's story. I hope it is, but it also left me confused. I pushed it aside and continued to laugh.

Envy was right: we are somewhere infinite.

LLLLLLLLLL

I changed what I was going to do halfway through the chapter. I'm sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense. This chapter was written while I was dealing with two possibly suicidal people o top of my own personal problems. I also combined a lot of my own life into this chapter, so it probably doesn't mean a lot to you guys, but it means the world to me. Thank you everyone who read it. Let me know what you think!


	12. The Way I Feel It Too

A/N: To be very honest, I actually forgot about this story. I have been working overtime on "On the Brightside" and finished that the other day. So now I'm going to pour all of my energy into this because school gets out soon and I'll have way too much free time. I hope that everyone enjoyed the last chapter! Let me know what you think of this one. The song used is **Shelter by The XX. **

To be honest, this chapter was very hard to write. During the course of the first 250 words, I lost my friend, some of my health, and my sanity. It was also hard to write because I feel like I poured too much of my life into this story. But it makes for good fan fiction, right? Please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. I would also like to mention that I'm using the younger version of Pride, not creepy Fuhrer version.

LLLLLLLLLL (Ed POV)

Things seemed to be better. Like, a lot better. But as we all know, that means that things will slowly come crashing down.

The world seems a little brighter. I know that's really cliché to say, but it seems that way to me. After letting go of years of stress, I feel better. It's almost impossible to describe how I feel right now. There are just no words for it.

I quickly washed my hands and dried them with the air dryer thing. It drives me crazy not washing my hands every few classes. As the air dryer turned off, I could hear a frantic voice coming from the hallway outside. The school usually leaves the bathroom doors propped open. I don't know why, but they do. I inched my way towards the door as I slowly began to recognize the voice as Envy's.

"Martel, I haven't talked to you in what feels like forever. Where have you been?" Envy quickly said. His voice became strained towards the end. I chose to stay in the bathroom and hope that neither of them would notice me here. I heard Martel click her tongue.

"I've been hanging out with my friends, Envy."

I had to clamp my jaw shut to keep myself from screaming. How could she say that? Her and Envy are best friends. He should be included, too. I could almost feel the stab at Envy's heart.

"Martel, if you're talking about Kimbly, I swear to god-!"

"So what if I am, Envy? He's been more of a friend than you have these past couple of months." Martel spat at him. It took everything in me not to cry. Somehow I feel like this is my fault. I heard Envy growl.

"Are you listening to yourself, Martel? All they do is go out and drink the night away. You're better than that! You don't need people like that-!"

"I need friends, Envy, not a mom."

With that, I heard Martel turn and stomp down the hall. I stayed where I was until I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore. I knew that Envy was still standing there. I took a few shaky steps through the bathroom door and into the hall, almost running right into Envy. I almost tripped over myself trying to take a step back.

"Envy, I-!"

"Shut up, Ed."

I blinked a few times as Envy turned and started to walk down the hallway. I reached out to grab him, but only caught his dark blue flannel. In the blink of an eye, Envy whipped around and shoved me backwards. I would have gone straight back into the bathroom if I hadn't of caught myself on the wall.

"Envy..." My voice trailed as I straightened myself. Envy's a good bit taller than me – at least enough to notice – but right now, he looks so small. His eyebrows were turned upward just a bit, his bottom lip and chin quivering. I could see the tears starting to form in his eyes. One arm was awkwardly crossed against his chest. It made me want to hug him.

"I'll see you after school at my car."

And with that, Envy turned around and stumbled down the hall. I just stood there for a moment, watching his now small frame go until he was out of sight. I sighed, rubbing my hands through my face and hair.

This was going to be a long day.

000

This is so awkward I almost feel like crying.

The car ride back to Envy's was pretty awkward. Especially since Envy was silently crying the entire way back. Every time I tried to say something, he'd scream 'Shut up!' and punch me in the arm. I'm sure there's a nice fist-sized bruise there now.

When we finally got to his house, Envy parked in his usual spot in the driveway. I started to unbuckle my seat belt and open the car door, but saw that Envy wasn't moving at all. He just sat there and stared at the steering wheel for a moment before smashing his face into it. I opened my mouth to say something, but his laughter interrupted me.

"Ok, I'm done crying. Let's go inside." Envy quickly said, running his hand through his hair and messing up his bangs. His pale was was blotched red and tear stained. I raised an eyebrow, wanting to hug him, but I chose to laugh along with him instead.

"Don't do that, you scared me."

"Sorry." Envy shot back with another laugh. He didn't sound apologetic at all, but that's ok. I'm just glad he's not crying anymore. We stumbled out of the car and started to walk towards the porch that took us up to the front door. Envy was laughing and talking about something as he opened the door.

A plate smashing in the kitchen interrupted him. Every fiber of my being told me to turn around and run away, but Envy kept moving like it was a normal thing.

"I hate you, you stupid bitch!" A high pitched scream came from the kitchen. It was at that point Envy made a mad dash through the archway. I quickly followed.

Wrath was standing next to Lust by the sink. She had his arms raised above his head, her hands tightly wrapped around his wrists. Wrath was making some grunting noises, spitting on the front of Lust's dress and drooling slightly. He made a move to kick Lust. Before he could, in a flash Envy was pushing Wrath away from Lust.

"What the hell is going on?" Envy boomed. I didn't know he had that kind of voice in him. Wrath stumbled a little bit. Lust backed away from the both of them. I just awkwardly stood there, watching them like they were a movie. I heard Lust let out a sigh.

"Wrath's freaking out." Lust mumbled. She wasn't using her normal dream-like voice, she didn't sound seductive or like she was planning something. She sounded downright miserable and like she was in pain. For the first time in my life, I wanted to give Lust a hug. But I'll never admit to thinking that.

"I can clearly see that. Why?"

"Not while he's here."

Envy turned as gave me a sideways look. I tried to make myself shrink into the wall, but it didn't work. Envy nodded at Wrath, who was currently lying on the ground. I could hear him breathing heavily through his spit and teeth. It sounded painful.

"Ed, you can take care of him for a minute, right?"

"Um-?"

"Good. See you in a few minutes."

And with that, Envy and Lust left the room. I assume they went into one of the back bedrooms. Once I was sure they had left, I pushed myself off the wall, slowly walking over towards Wrath. His breathing had slowed just a bit, but it still sounded painful. He was now lying on his side facing me. It didn't seem like he realized I was there, though.

"He can't come back here, you know that, Lust!"

"I know Envy, but it's not my choice!"

I could hear Lust and Envy yelling in one of the rooms. I chose to ignore them. I knelt down on the ground, my crotch basically in the smaller boys face. His face was completely blank. It was creeping me out. I let out a sigh as I reached down and patted Wrath on the head. His head jerked to the side a bit. He turned a bit, looking straight up at me. I offered him a small smile.

"I'm not going to tell you that it's going to be ok because it obviously doesn't seem like it will. But I know that things _do _get better. One day, everything will be _better_." I feel like my voice echoed in the air a bit. Wrath's face relaxed a little, his heavy breathing stopping. He blinked a few times before taking in a deep breath and letting out a loud wail.

We sat there for a bit, Wrath crying like he was four and me awkwardly patting the top of his head. I don't know what happened to fuck this kid up and I'm sure I don't want to know. I heard a few footsteps coming down the hall, but they suddenly stopped.

"When are you going to tell him, Envy?" Lust's voice rang. It sounded like she got her strength back. It also sounded like Envy's bad day just got shittier.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Well, Envy sounds pretty angry now. I heard some stomping as I turned around and saw my friend marching towards me. I let out a small yelp as he grabbed me and literally pulled me up off the ground. Still having a strong hold on me, Envy dragged me out of the kitchen and out the front door. I could hear Lust start to protest behind us, but she was cut off by Envy slamming the door in her face. Now he's dragging me down the porch and I don't appreciate that.

"Envy, let go!" I yelled as I wriggled myself out of Envy's grasp. I took a step back from him, waiting for some kind of response. Nothing came. He just stood there, staring at the ground. I felt my body tighten as my eyebrows turned upwards.

"Let's go back to my house, ok?" I heard myself say. Right now, Envy doesn't need me to freak out on him as well. He already had Martel, Wrath, and Lust, all in one day. I think that's a healthy dosage for the next year or so. I heard Envy let out a big sigh before starting to walk again. Something in my mind told me that he was going to his car, so I followed.

We climbed into his car and before I could even buckle myself, we were speeding off down the driveway. I know that Envy can be a crazy driver, but most of the time it's just him kidding around and pretending like he sucks at it. But right now, I truly felt like my life was in danger.

"Envy, stop!" I screamed. My face suddenly came crashing into the dashboard. Well, almost. The wild waving of my arms kind of cushioned the impact. I bounced back into the seat. It felt like the wind was knocked out of me. I blinked a few times before I realized that we were at a complete stop. I looked at Envy, seeing him switch the CD's out on his CD player and skip a few songs. I saw him turn up the volume. The music began and Envy started singing along like he was born to do it.

"_I find shelter, in this way. Under cover, hide away. Can you hear, when I say? I have never felt this way_." The voice coming out of the car speakers was very obviously a woman's. Even still, Envy sang his freaking heart out. He was loud enough to match the volume. His voice wasn't perfect: there were a lot of parts where he was off key, his voice didn't match the woman's. But he really didn't seem to care. Envy just took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and sang.

"_And I'll cross oceans, like never before, so you can feel the way I feel it too. And I'll mirror images back at you so you can see the way I feel it too_." He just kept singing. It made my heart ache to hear all the hurt in his voice. It made me angry at the people who had caused him the pain, even though Lust and Wrath didn't mean it. It made me jealous to see him being able to express himself without being afraid. It was a truly beautiful sight.

"_Maybe I had said, something that was wrong. Can I make it better, with the lights turned on?_" The song started to fade out and Envy stopped singing. His eyes were still closed, a ghost of a smile on his face. His whole body seemed to tense up and then relax as he exhaled. That was probably the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life.

"Sorry about that." Envy suddenly said. He quickly reached up and turned the volume down to a quiet rumble. I blushed as I forced myself to look away from my friend.

"It's alright."

"Sometimes, when things get too stressful, you just gotta belt it out." Envy turned and smiled at me as we started to drive again. I didn't even notice that we hadn't left Envy's neighborhood yet.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about that, ok?" Envy suddenly exploded as we came up to a stop sign. I stared at him for a moment, wide eyed, but started to laugh.

"Of course I'll tell everyone that you love listening to Lady GaGa."

"Shut up, that was way better than that freak!"

"Who're you to call her a freak?" I laughed. Envy stopped all his movements, staring at me. I thought, for a moment, that I had gone too far before Envy let out a loud burst of laughter.

"You're right!" Envy screamed between his laughs. Within a minute, I was laughing along with him. I couldn't help it; his laughter is contagious.

I feel like things are going to get better.

000 (Envy POV)

I relaxed back into Ed's bed. The smell of Shorty – some sort of shampoo and berries – floated around me.

We had gotten back to his house a while ago. The rest of the night was spent talking about random things and playing video games while also talking about random things. It felt nice to be normal for once.

Ed had decided to move up into his room. I think he was getting tired, but he didn't say anything about it. At the mention of a bed, I found my eyes starting to droop. We slowly made our way upstairs. I was currently lying on his bed while Ed talked about something random. I really wanted to listen, but I was so damn tired.

I let my eyes close after a minute of fighting. Ed continued to talk for a few moments more but finally stopped. A silence filled the air as I heard Ed sigh. I pretended to be asleep, thinking that he'd just roll over and turn his lamp off. Instead, I felt and heard the mattress sink towards me. I willed myself not to blush once I realized that Ed was leaning over me.

Now here I am, Ed practically lying on top of me, staring at me. I must have the face muscles of a god because it took everything in me not to move. After a moment of him just staring at me, I felt this slight pressure on my cheek, just below my eye. It was there for a few seconds, and then it was gone. I felt Ed move backwards but I could tell he was still staring at me.

"Goodnight, Envy." He softly said. I felt him move around a bit more and heard his lamp click off. My eyelids flickered open, my eyes darting wildly around. Now that it's dark, I can silently freak out to myself.

Oh my god, did Ed just kiss me? Well, not a real kiss. A kiss on the cheek. My heart was racing, my face was growing warmer. I was surprised that Ed hadn't of noticed. I felt like I was going a million miles a second without really moving.

Never mind, get back on track. Did Ed really just kiss me? That's what my mind seems to be telling me. It feels weird, though, but in a good way. To be honest, I don't really know what to feel since I'm so tired and this has been an emotionally stressful day. I really don't know what to think other than it makes me happy.

I love Ed. I honestly do. It's still hard to accept that, but I know that it's true. And a small kiss on the cheek while he thinks I'm sleeping is a glimmer of hope, right? That's a good sign, right?

That's a good sign.

LLLLLLLLLL

Ok, not how the chapter was originally going to go. I left all of my notes at my mom's house and I don't really have a way of getting them, so I just guessed. I'm sorry for how random it seems. I went through a lot while writing this (as previously stated) but I felt like it still needed to be done. I hope that everyone enjoyed how bipolar this thing is.


	13. You've Got The Love

A/N: Oh holy jesus, has it really been this long since I've updated this story? I can't seem to stop forgetting about this. Seriously. So far, my summer has been filled with anxiety and surgery. That's basically it. But right now, I'm going to force myself to write this whole chapter. I go to summer camp in about a week, so it'd be nice to have at least two chapters done by then. Thank you everyone that's left a review and is still reading this. I hope that everyone enjoys this new installment. Let me know what you think!

Ok wow I lied. This is now being posted a month after I promised. Sorry guys!

LLLLLLLLLL (Envy POV)

I'm trying not to think right now. It's kind of hard when the person you love keeps breathing all over you.

I woke with a start about an hour ago to Ed throwing himself on me and tickling me. It wasn't the best way to wake up, but I didn't mind since it was _Ed _waking me up. I could get used to that. After throwing the smaller boy off of me, we went downstairs and started to make breakfast. Al had left shortly before I had woken up for Drama, so the house was just mine and Ed's.

The previous night plagued my mind. I couldn't help but think of Ed kissing me. It just felt too… serene. Almost like it didn't really happen. But I know that it did. I don't dream up that kind of crap. Now, every time Ed needs to move past me for anything, he was just a _little _too close for comfort. Well, too close for comfort at the moment.

After breakfast, it was getting close to noon. I ran my hands through my hair as I stared at the clock on the wall. The hands slowly moved to the next minute. I let out a sigh as I stared at Ed from across the dining table.

"We need to go back to my house." I tried to say in a strong voice. Ed raised an eyebrow at me as a piece of pancake fell out of his mouth.

"Why?"

"My mom was going to stop by today with a guest or two, so I need to be there."

That's all he gets for now. I can explain the rest later. Ed scrunched his face in mock thought as he swallowed the last bite of his breakfast.

"Ok. We should probably leave soon then, right?" Ed quickly said. Somehow, I think he's gotten used to my weird life and all the odd things that I need to do. I nodded my head at him as I let out another sigh.

"Yeah, like really soon." I sheepishly replied. I feel like I'm pushing him to leave. Ed game me a wide smile.

"Well, then I guess we should get going!" He exclaimed as he pushed himself up from the table. I stared at him, lost in thought for a moment. Doesn't he normally like to know what's going on with me? I chose to ignore his odd behavior as I grabbed a few dishes and headed for the kitchen.

This is not going to be a fun day.

000

"So, are you ever going to tell me why Wrath freaked out?"

I cringed slightly and took my eyes off of the road for a second to stare at Ed. We had only left a few minutes ago to head back to my house. Why did he wait until now to ask my about Wrath? There's no way I can explain the complex workings of Wrath in ten minutes.

"So my mom is bringing my one of her kids today-"

"That doesn't answer my question." I felt my eyebrows furrow for a second as I gave Ed a sideways glare.

"Let me finish. My mom is bringing by one of her kids, Pride, and she loves him more than any of us. He doesn't have the same father as the rest of us, so that makes him better." I almost screamed. I've never voiced these thoughts, but I know that everyone in my family feels that way. I could feel Ed's sad look burning into my skin.

"That's a terrible thing to say."

"I only speak the truth. But anyway, he used to live with us up until a few years ago. My mom took him to live with her after he tried to kill Wrath or something like that." I said so casually. But really, I'm freaking out a little bit. Wrath always has a mental break down at the mention of Pride's name. He just can't handle it.

"Kill Wrath?" Ed asked in this stunned voice. Not like he should be shocked or anything. I mean, look at me and my family. Should anyone really be _that _surprised? Maybe it's just because I'm used to crap like that. I let out a sigh as I turned into my neighborhood.

"Tried to drown him or something. I don't really remember too much about it." I lied. I remember every single fucking detail because I was the one that saved Wrath. But I'm not going to tell Ed that. And I probably won't for a very long time. Enough about me.

"Envy, that's terrible."

"I know it is, but the important thing is to not piss off Pride by any means. If you can, don't even talk to him. In fact, don't even _look _at him. He's a pretty fucked up kid. Just stick to Wrath and me." I said a bit too quickly. We pulled into my driveway as I was talking. We were parked by the end of my sentence.

I looked at Ed. He stared back at with wide eyes. I couldn't help but fight the strong urge to kiss him. There's nothing more I want right now than to kiss him. It felt like one of those moments, you know? The air seems different, the mood is different, _you're _different. I let out a sigh as I took my seatbelt off.

"C'mon, let's go."

I just gave up my chance, didn't I?

000

"Lust, I'm sorry, ok? Right now I think the best thing is to be out there and make sure that Pride doesn't kill someone."

Lust rolled her eyes at me. Ok, why doesn't she try finding her younger brother half dead? It took everything in me not to say that. Or spit on her. Or do something to her. I'm worried about Wrath's well-being, but I'm also worried about Ed. He doesn't know how to handle situations like this. His family is relatively normal.

"They'll be fine, ok? I sent Pride outside with Greed to go explore the neighborhood a bit. Greed knows how to handle the demon."

"I think Satan is a better name, but whatever."

Lust glared at me. I tried so hard not to laugh. God, what is wrong with me today?

"Envy, I know that you're upset because we all hate Pride and I'm sorry. But I really called you back here to ask how things are with Ed." She said in her dreamy voice. I could feel my face go bright red at the mention of Ed. Lust smiled. Damn her.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered. Lust leaned back a little as she kept smiling.

"Well, when he spent the night there was a lot of yelling in your room. Then you both up and left the next morning without even a hello. Where did you take him?"

"Somewhere infinite."

My fondness of the memory outweighed my ability to think before speaking. Lust's face went bright red as her eyes went all wide. After connecting out two sentences together, my face went red as well. I opened and closed my mouth several times.

"I didn't expect you to be so bold about it." Lust replied with a laugh. There was still a tinge of pink of her face. I felt my own face go red with embarrassment and anger now.

"Th-that's not what I meant at all! We just went out somewhere and talked. That's all! C'mon, Lust, stop laughing!" I screamed. Lust was practically rolling on the floor with laughter by now. Within a few seconds I was laughing along with her. I made myself stop after a minute.

"Jeez Envy, at this rate, you'll be single forever." Lust said with another laugh. I glared at her.

"Well, excuse me. I should probably go check on Ed and Wrath." I said as I pushed myself up off of my seat. Lust just waved her hand in mock goodbye. I grabbed the bedroom door and threw it open. I smiled to myself as I left the room. I swear, Lust is the only person in the world that can make me angry one minute and then laugh the next. Martel used to be able to do the same thing as well.

I stopped my movements at my pathetic memories of Martel. I leaned against the wall as I tried to pull myself together. I miss her. I miss not being able to call her up at random times and talk about random things. I miss having that person I could tell anything and everything to. I miss seeing her and talking to her and just _being _with her. I'm not good at making friends, ok? This is hard.

I took a deep breath as I pushed myself off the wall and took a few more steps to reach the end of the hall. I made myself stop as I heard Ed and Wrath talking in the dining room.

"Are you going to be ok, Wrath?" I heard Ed say. I poked my head around the corner to see them sitting at the dining table. Neither of them could see me, thank god. That'd be a little awkward. I saw Wrath shrug his shoulders.

"I dunno."

"That's ok. Remember what I told you yesterday?" Ed asked so nonchalantly. Wrath looked away from him and stared at the table.

"Yeah. Things get better." Wrath replied. Ed gave him this smile that made my heart melt.

"Just keep that in mind and life won't seem so hard. And you've got an amazing bunch of people on your side. You've got Al, Envy, Lust, Greed, and you've got me. We've all got your back and we're all always here for you. Ok?" Ed said. Wrath slowly nodded his head.

It was then I chose to block out whatever they said next. How could I miss Martel so much when I have Ed right in front of me? He's always there to talk about random things with. So far I've been able to tell Ed the same things I've told Martel. He's here, I can see him, I can _talk _to him. I don't need Martel. I have everything I need right in front of me.

"Are you in love?"

I just about jumped out of my skin as I let out a little yelp and spun around. Pride was standing right behind me, that stupid smug look on his face. I glared at him.

"What kind of question is that?" I growled at him. This only seemed to amuse him.

"It's a simple question that kind of states the obvious. It's so clear that you love him." Pride stated. I felt my face flush up in anger and embarrassment. God, I hate this kid.

"Whatever, Pride. I don't need to listen to you."

"Even though I'm right?"

It took everything in me not to smack him right in the face. He just somehow gets right under my skin all the damn time. Practically spitting on him, I turned on my heel and walked into the kitchen. I put on this smile as I looked at Ed. I try to not let Pride affect me so much, but you know. I'm me and he's he. So whatever.

"Everything ok?" Ed asked in this weird tone. I gave him a sideways look.

"Yeah, everything's good. Ready to go back to your house?" I asked. It was one of those moments where you speak without thinking. Your mind's on autopilot. Ed nodded.

"Sure, if you want to." He replied as he stood up. I swiped my keys off of the counter and in a flash we were out the door. Just as we were getting to the bottom of the steps, I heard a small laugh from the top. Both Ed and I turned to see Pride standing at the top, watching us like a creeper.

"So, Ed, are _you _in love?"

I felt my face go bright red. I swear my hair went whooshing around me as I tried to find the right words to say. Ed had this real confused look on his face that was pretty adorable and not helping the situation.

"What-?"

"C'mon, Ed, we're leaving now!" I practically screamed as I grabbed Ed by the wrist and dragged him towards my car. I heard a cackle from Pride as the front door closed. God, did I mention how much I hate him. We stopped right in front of my car. I felt Ed struggle a little against my grip, but I didn't let go. I just stared at the gravel driveway and let my mind wander.

Is it possible that Ed could love me? _Me_, of all people. There's that little part where he kissed me on the cheek and everything, but in retrospect, that could mean nothing. Friends kiss each other on the cheek all the time. Ok, girls do that. But whatever. There's a whole lot about me to not like. Like everything, for example.

I'm not the nicest person in the world. I'm rash and do things without thinking. I don't consider other people's feelings before doing said things. I get overly jealous and protective of my friends. I have a very random way of thinking. I can't hold onto a single thought for more than one second. Just like what I'm doing right now.

"Envy, are you going to let me go?"

I blushed for the billionth time that day as I tore my hand away from Ed. Jesus, it was like we were holding hands or something. I turned towards him and forced myself to look him straight in the eyes. Bad idea, Envy.

Ed's like an open book. His emotions are written all over him. His eyes had this sense of worry. I could tell because his eyelids were all dark and lined with worry. As I stood there like an idiot, looking Ed right in the eyes, I saw something there for the first time. He had this slight blush on his face. There was more to his eyes than just worry.

There was love.

"Earth to Envy. Are we leaving or what?" Ed suddenly said with a laugh. And just like that all the worry was wiped away. There was this happiness in his eyes as he was staring at me. And all I can do it stare back like an idiot.

"Ye-yeah, we're leaving." I stammered out. Before I knew it we were in the car and driving away. Ed kept laughing and talking like nothing had happened. But, to me, it felt like something amazing had gone on. I barely paid attention to what Ed was saying, my mind too lost in my thoughts.

God, for my sanity, I hope he loves me.

LLLLLLLLLL

This only took forever to write it. To be honest, this story is hard to write because I've poured a bit too much of my life into it. Some parts I need to take a two month break. I'm sorry for that. I hope that everyone who's still reading this enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think!


	14. Moving Forward, Pulling Back

A/N: I know this has taken a really long time to update. And I'm sorry for that. This story is a little hard to write sometimes. So, from now on, I'm not going to use this as a vent for real life. I'm just going to use it for fan fiction only. So from here on out, it's just the plot line. Nothing more. I apologize for that. Thank you everyone that has left a review, has read this, and is still reading this! Please let me know what you think!

LLLLLLLLL (Ed POV)

I swear to god, Envy is going to flip the car. And then we'd be dead and that'd suck.

After the Pride thing at Envy's, we went back to my house. Al kept asking what was wrong and where Wrath was. Envy got so fed up after an hour of it; he went and dragged Wrath over. Al gave him a tearful hug while I awkwardly watched. I didn't understand and I don't think I want to.

The next day, today, Envy wanted to go four-wheeling out on the Indian Reservation. I reminded him that I don't own a four-wheel and neither did he. He shot back with a "That's what cars are for!". He laughed when I gave him a terrified look.

So now here we are, out on the Res, four-wheeling through mud and clinging on to our lives. Envy let out a wild laugh as the car almost flipped again. I almost cried.

"Wasn't that fun?" Envy asked when the car stopped. I think we were stuck in the mud. I glared at him.

"If you think almost dying is fun, then yes."

"Ha! That's the only way to live sometimes."

"What, dying?" I snorted. Envy took a second to reevaluate what he had said.

"Yes." I laughed at him. Sometimes, I think Envy doesn't realize half the things that come out of his mouth. Envy blushed as I laughed at him. He pressed on the gas pedal. We didn't move. Just as I thought. I shot him a look.

"Envy, are we stuck?" He blushed even more.

"Yeah." He groaned. I sighed as I pushed the car door open.

"I guess that means we gotta push." I laughed as Envy groaned again.

000

I dried my hair off as I heard the shower start up again. I lay down on my bed, letting my mind wander.

After pushing the car out of the mud, Envy and I were covered head to toe with the stuff. Reluctantly, we climbed back in the car and drove back to my house. I told Envy to go ahead and shower first, but he declined. He said he needed to get the mud out of the seats anyway. I rolled my eyes at him as I headed inside.

Now I'm here, Envy in _my _shower. That made me blush. Pushing that aside, I focused on the cracks in the ceiling. It wasn't working very well. I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift back to Envy.

He's been acting a little weird lately. I mean, weirder than normal. He wasn't awake when I kissed him on the cheek, was he? Oh dear god, _why_ did I do that? Thinking back on it, I still can't find a reason why. I had been talking, and then he fell asleep and I just… kissed him. It just felt like the _time, _I guess. Like yesterday in the car. It felt like another moment, like something should have happened. But nothing did. I don't know how to feel about that.

The shower clicked off. I blushed and tried to calm down. Why am I freaking out? Well, it _is _a little weird to be thinking about kissing your friend while he's in the other room. I rolled over on my side when I heard the bathroom door open. My door opened a second later.

"You awake, Shorty?" Envy asked. My face flushed as I sat up and turned around. Before I could say anything, my voice got caught in my throat.

There Envy was, standing by my bed in one of my old T-shirts and his boxers. We had put our clothes in the wash earlier. Now I kind of regret not giving him pants. His long hair fanned out across his shoulders and back. It was still damp, some strands sticking to the sides of his face. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to make my blush into anger.

"Don't call me that." I mumbled. My jeez, is that the best I can come up with? Smooth. Envy laughed at me.

"Whatever, Ed. Scoot over." Envy pushed me over before I had the chance to move myself. He lay down beside me, staring at the ceiling. I scooted closer to the wall as I looked away from him. It was silent for a few moments before I cleared my throat.

"So, uh, anything new?"

"Did you ever pick at the ceiling when you were little and think it was actually popcorn?" Envy suddenly said. I furrowed my eyebrows as I did a double take at him.

"What?"

"You know, popcorn ceiling? When I was little, I used to pick at it because I thought it really was popcorn. I never ate it, but I'd pick it all apart…" Envy trailed. I have no idea where he's going with this. I wonder if he thinks weird stuff like this all the time. Scratch that. I know he does.

"I… honestly can say I never did that." I replied with half a laugh. He snorted.

"Well, don't I feel like an idiot."

"Envy, all little kids do weird things. Like, when I was little, I'd read those Animorph books and wish I could actually do that. That's pretty weird." I laughed. Until now, I'd never told anyone that, let alone tell anyone I actually read those books. Envy sat up and stared at me.

"What the fuck is Animorph?" I let out a loud laugh. Of course Envy doesn't know what it is. Only weird kids read those books. He raised an eyebrow at me as I had a hard time controlling my laughter. After a moment I calmed down enough to speak.

"It's probably the nerdiest or the dumbest things you'll ever hear about." It was hard not to laugh after that. For a while, it was just me rolling around a bit, laughing my ass off, while Envy lay next to me and rolled his eyes.

000

"Hey, where's Al and Wrath?"

"Probably out doing kid things. Al was very vague about it."

Envy snort-laughed at me as he stirred out concoction in the mixing bowl. We both got bored staring at the ceiling, so we decided to try and make some food. It wasn't working out very well. Mainly because it was just us putting random shit together and hoping it would turn out. So far, nothing had. Envy had finally had enough and decided to make some macaroni instead.

"What do they even do when they hang out?" Envy shouted over his shoulder. I shrugged, even though he wasn't looking at me.

"I don't know, but Al's old enough to handle himself." I mumbled as Envy turned around. I handed him two mugs for the food. He started to scoop them into the mugs, glancing at me every few seconds.

"So, have you ever thought about the future?" He suddenly asked. I shoved a forkful of food into my mouth as I thought. Have I ever thought about the future?

"Not too much. I mean, I know I want to go to college and get some sort of science degree or something. But further than that, I don't know. Why, what about you?" I replied between chewing. Envy's eyes darted around the room as he thought. I think he was avoiding looking at me. It hurt my feelings for some reason.

"I dunno. I mean, I like art and psychology kind of interests me. But I think I'm a little too messed up myself to help others, you know? Working with people would be nice, though." Envy mumbled in return. I nodded my head as he spoke, but I had nothing to add. I never knew Envy liked working with people. He never really came off that way. It made me smile to myself.

"What about marriage or anything?" I blushed as I asked him. It felt like a personal question. Envy blushed, too.

"I haven't really thought about it. How about you?"

"Eh, I dunno. I can't really picture myself being a nine-to-five guy with a cliché wife waiting at home. It doesn't seem realistic, you know?" I replied. I tried to take the awkwardness away from the situation, but I think I made it worse. Envy awkwardly smiled to himself.

"My heart's already set, so no." Envy replied, his eyes focused on the ground. I took another giant bite out of my macaroni.

000

"I should probably head out soon. Sloth starts to worry when I don't come home for a few days." Envy suddenly said.

"What about Wrath? Wasn't he out doing something with Al?"

"Oh yeah. He called me earlier and said that they were going to Fletcher's tonight." He replied in monotone. I glared at him.

"Thanks for keeping me in the loop." I grumbled. Envy just laughed as he stood up from the couch. I followed suite, like an obedient dog. We marched down the hall and out the front door. The air was starting to get chilly. I hate winter weather.

"Thanks for having me over, Ed. It really does mean a lot." Envy suddenly said. He turned around and gave me this _look_. It made my heart race. I couldn't form words so I just nodded my head. Envy smiled at me.

"I-it's no problem, really. Anytime." I finally was able to reply. Envy's smiled faltered for a moment as he glanced away from me.

"You know, Pride said something to me yesterday that's been bothering me." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"And? What'd he say?" I asked. My curiosity got the best of me. Envy blushed as he looked straight at me. I felt my throat tighten and the butterflies in my stomach go wild.

"He asked if I was in love."

My heart raced even faster. I remember Pride asking me the same thing before Envy flipped out and whisked me away. I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. I nodded my head.

"Wh-what does that have to do with anything?" I replied. It came out a lot harsher than I meant to. Envy's eyebrows tilted upwards a slight. They didn't match his smile at all.

"I've thought about it, all last night and today, and I'm tired of it. I'm tired of feeling like I'm _hiding _something." Envy said. It sounded like he was pleading. His smile had disappeared by now, this look of despair replacing it. I struggled to find the right words.

"Envy, what-?"

Before I had the chance to say much more, Envy reached up and grabbed my shoulders. In a flash, he closed the gap between us, connecting at the lips. I stood there, shocked, but I didn't pull away. I don't know what I was doing. After a few seconds that felt like a lifetime, Envy pulled away from me. He wasn't blushing, like I thought he'd be. I could feel my own face go beat red. Instead, he just stared at me with these wide eyes that screamed "fear".

"I love you."

It felt like my whole life stopped and was set in motion at the same time. Now I know why Envy'd been acting weird. Now I know what all those weird looks and random _moments _have been about. Now I can explain my own feelings. I felt my heart swell, my own life being set in motion. But is it love? That thought made me hesitate. I think Envy picked up on the hesitation. He took a step back, hurt and rejection written all over his face.

"Goodnight, Ed." He mumbled to himself. I tried to tell him to stop, scream at him, do _something_, but m body was frozen. I watched him as he climbed into his car, started it, and drove away.

"_I love you." _

I stood there for a good while, that phrase playing over and over again in my head. I didn't go inside until I started to rain. Once inside, I sat down on the couch in the same spot Envy had just a little while ago. I thought about turning on the TV, but my mind was in too much chaos. Envy loves me. But do I feel the same way?

I don't know yet.

LLLLLLLLLL

I know this is horribly late and short for how late it is. And I'm sorry. But I just powered this out in one day. I know that it's also a little random and not a whole lot of plot until the end. To be honest, I think I lost my notebook FULL of notes for the story, and I couldn't remember what I was going to do with this chapter. So here's my best. I hope that everyone enjoyed it from Ed's POV for once. Please let me know what you think!


	15. LoveLove

A/N: This story almost died. _Almost_. As a senior in high school, I haven't been totally motivated to write any fanfiction. But now that I have a nice long weekend, I'm going to power this out. Thank you everyone for reading this, all the kind reviews, and everyone who has stuck with this for this long. The story is starting to come to a close, but not quite yet.

LLLLLLLLLL (Ed POV)

I don't want to get out of bed. I don't want to move. I just want to sleep.

After Envy left... I don't even know. I don't really remember what I did. I know that Al came home at some point and made dinner. Other than that, I don't know. I don't even remember going to bed. All I can remember is thinking about Envy.

Why on earth did he kiss me and tell me he loves me? What is there to even love about me? I don't know. I mean, I'm not exactly a catch. I know for a fact that Envy could do better. So why me? What's so damn special about me? Nothing. I don't know. I don't even know where my thoughts are going now.

Eventually, I forced myself to get up and get ready for school. It felt like time had sped up and slowed down at the same time. I didn't want to go to school. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to do anything. And I _really _didn't want to see Envy at school. This is starting to sound like depression to me.

Al kept asking me the whole way to school if something was wrong. Damn him and his intuition. I shrugged him off, trying to say as little as possible. I think he got the hint because he stopped asking once we got to school. I tried to think of a place that Envy wouldn't guess to find me – the library, the bathroom, another classroom – but these all seemed to practical for him. He hangs out in places like that, too. Instead, I chose the music building, next to the band room. Russel's in the jazz band, but I can't remember what instrument he plays. He plays too many to keep track.

So I hung out there, making it seem like I was waiting for Russel when I really wasn't. I knew Russel wouldn't be done until the first bell rang. I just sat on the cold tile floor, staring at the wall across from me, thinking about Envy. My jesus christ, why can't he just leave me alone?

I still don't really get it. I just want to understand how someone could think of me that way. Love? That's not something people associate me with a whole lot. Al tells me he loves me, but he's my brother. Russel and Roy tell me they love me – sometimes – but they're my friends and I know they mean it in a friend way. Other than that, no one really has. My parents don't count because my mom's dead and my dad's always overseas doing science work or some shit. I don't really remember what he does, to be honest.

The bell should be ringing soon. I sighed at that realization, tilting my head back against the wall. I could hear the band in the room next to me. The screeching instruments was the least comforting thing in the world. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing again. The bell rang just as I started to think about ditching school.

Groaning, I pushed myself up off of the floor and forced myself to first period. Psychology is probably the worst class to have first thing in the morning. Mainly because it requires too much brain power. Also because with my current mental state, I'll probably have a mental break down.

The walk to the Technology Building – for some reason, the Psychology class is there – from the Music Building wasn't too far. It felt long enough to feel like a lifetime, though. It's strange, when a person is walking from one place to another, time doesn't seem to exist. Sometimes, I even feel like I disappearing. But I'm probably only thinking this because I don't want to think about Envy. I wish I could say it was working, but it's really not.

With one final lungful of air, I pushed the door to the classroom open. Only a few kids were there. The bell still had a few minutes left. I sat in a chair in the corner of the class, closest to the door. Even though this meant I'd have to see Envy as he was walking in, at least I could escape faster. I care more about that than anything.

The warning bell rang. A sea of students came into the class. The room filled with noise and movement. I still didn't see Envy. Finally, the bell rang for class to begin. Still no sight of the green haired freak. Five minutes, then ten, even twenty minutes passed. _Still _no sign of him. For some reason, this made me panic more than having to face him.

I continued on to my other classes. Envy never showed up.

000

"Ed."

Ignore him. Maybe he'll go away.

"Ed."

Ignore him more. It has to work -

"Ed! Jesus, are you listening to me?" Russel shouted in my ear. I furrowed my eyebrows together, regretting asking him for help.

As the day continued, I found myself getting more and more depressed without Envy there. It made me feel like there were too many questions left unanswered. As odd as it may sound, I actually wanted him there by the end of the day. Trying to make sense of my cluttered thoughts, I asked Russel if I could come to his house after school and talk to him. I mean, he _does _has some experience with boys. Maybe he could help me decode Envy's behavior.

"Yeah, I'm listening to you." I mumbled in response. This didn't seem to completely satisfy Russel. He leaned back on his elbows. We were currently sitting in his room, Russel on the ground while I sat cross-legged on his bed. I'm trying to remember exactly why I asked him for help, other than the fact that he's gay.

"Well then, talk." Russel shot at me in that _tone _he uses. I don't really know how to describe it. I sighed.

"I'm talking to you because you're one of my best friends and you won't think I'm weird."

"Well, that me feel warm and fuzzy."

I glared at Russel as his face remained blank. For the most part, he's very helpful and at least tried to help. But every so often, like today, he'll get into these moods. I think he just gets angry and sarcastic at the world.

"Russel, I'm being serious."

"So am I."

My eyes widened at his statement. I currently don't have the time to go into the mind of Russel, but it made me somewhat happy to hear him say that. It means a lot to me. Instead of expressing my gratitude, I chose to sigh and look away from him.

And then, without really realizing it, everything started pouring out. How Envy and I became friends, how my feelings started to change without completely noticing it until lately. How I kissed Envy on the cheek and pretended like it didn't happen. How Envy kissed me and told me he loved me but ran away. My tale took a good while to get through. The entire time, Russel didn't say a word. He just stared at me and nodded his head every once in a while.

"He kissed me, so that means he likes me, right?"

That's a dumb statement since Envy said he _loved _me, but whatever. Russel sat there and thought for a minute. He just stared at the wall behind me. It creeped me out when he did that.

"He loves you and you know that." He suddenly said. It sounded loud in his quiet room.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Russel sighed at me.

"I think he love-loves you. Like, legit love."

"But I don't understand _why, _Russel. Why would he like me? Why would anyone like me? I honestly can't think of any reason why he'd like me." I loudly replied. Russel gave me this _look. _A look that I'll always remember. I'll find out, later in life, that it was a combination of anger and frustration and sadness.

"You don't have to like someone for something. That's not really liking them." Russel said with such passion is embarrassed me. I stared at him, waiting for him to continue. He sighed after a minute, looking away from me. There's a lot of sighing going on today.

"Want to know a secret?"

"Uh, sure?" I nervously replied.

"Love doesn't work in the way that most people think it does. Humans, all through history, have built love to be this big flashy thing. That there's _reason _behind it. There are few who know the truth. People who have been in love, and I mean _really _been in love, know the truth." Russel said in what felt like one breath. I stared at him. Everything he was saying sunk in and left and imprint on my brain. But I still didn't understand what he meant. Russel could tell I didn't get it.

"Russel, I-"

"Stop and think for a minute. I know you're good at that. Just think about all the things you love about Envy." Russel said I this hushed voice. I stopped myself from saying any more.

What I love about Envy? I don't even know where to start. I like his hair, for starters. I like that it's green and too long and he tries to hide behind it. I like his car, even though it's a piece of shit. It just radiates that Envy feel. I like that he can tell me things. I really like it when he tells me things that he's never told anyone else. I like that he can bring me back down to earth when I start to freak out. I like that stupid skeleton jacket that he wears. I like those notebooks that he has, even though they depress the hell out of me. I like the way he talks, the way he thinks, the way he acts. I even like those stupid fake glasses that he rarely wears.

And, to be honest, I don't _like _these things about Envy. I love them.

It was right then I had an epiphany. I don't like Envy because of these things. I like these things because they make Envy who he is. I just plain like Envy. Hell, I think it's even love. I love Envy. Holy mother of god, I love Envy. And now I understand how he feels. Russel must have picked up on my realization because he let out a small laugh.

"Did you think about it?" Russel asked, a laugh lingering on the sentence. I slowly nodded my head.

"Yeah... I think so. Actually, I know so. I know what I need to do." I replied. The depression I had been feeling all day suddenly lifted off of me. Russel didn't seem to be on the same level of happy as I was.

"Just be careful, man. You know what you want to do, but be careful what Envy might do. It doesn't seem like you guys are on the same page." Russel replied. My surge of happiness diminished for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, based on your story, Envy might think you rejected him." He bluntly said. I hadn't thought about that. I thought that Envy was just being weird and running away. Now I really wish I hadn't of hesitated.

"Ok... I'll keep that in mind..." I trailed. I suddenly got a genius idea. It might embarrass the hell out of me in the process, but it'll be worth it. I want to show Envy that I really do love him back. That me hesitating was just me being stupid.

"Good." Russel mumbled. I looked at my friend. He looked like he really wanted to smoke or something right now. Russel has a bad habit of smoking. He tried not to do it in the house. I suddenly felt an odd combination of feeling bad and gratefulness.

"Thanks for everything, Russel." I said a little too loudly. Russel scoffed at me.

"Hey, what're friends for?" He shot back. He says that every time someone thanks him for something. It can get annoying.

"Where did you get such good advice?" I questioned. Russel looked away from me. Now I wish I hadn't of asked.

"I've got experience. You know that." I blushed with embarrassment. I know that Russel has experience. I just sometimes forget because he doesn't really flaunt around who he's with most of the time.

"Yeah, I forgot..." I trialed. It was quiet for a few moments before I heard Russel let out another loud sigh.

"So, you know what you're gonna do when you see him again?" Russel asked. I thought about the plan I had formed earlier. It seems stupid and too out there and just totally not like me. That made me want to do it even more.

"Yeah, I know exactly what to do."

LLLLLLLLLL

I know it's short. I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I'm sorry for that. This is all I can really do before it starts to spill over into the next chapter. I promise not to wait more than a month to update this time around. I'm also sorry that it seems kind of rushed towards the end. I started to get impatient with it. I hope that everyone liked it! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	16. Let Me Blow Ya Mind

A/N: I actually didn't plan this chapter out ahead of time very well. That's not something I normally do. But I hope that this turned out alright anyway. I used a lot of outside resources as inspiration for this chapter, and I think some people will get it when the part comes. The song that Envy is talking about at the beginning of the chapter is **"The Nicest Thing" by Kate Nash.** Thank you everyone for the kind reviews on the last chapter! Please let me know what you think on this one!

LLLLLLLLLL (Envy POV)

I don't know where I'm going. I don't know what I'm doing. And I _really _don't know what I'm doing using Sloth's flower suitcase.

After I ran away from Ed's house like a little girl, I drove like a maniac home. The sad thing is, I cried the entire way there. Ed rejected me. _Rejected _me. I mean, that's what that hesitation meant, right? He was probably really freaked out. And then I had the freaking nerve to tell him I love him. Goddamn, how stupid can I be in one day?

So, that night, I just sat on my bed and stared at the walls, my Zune on shuffle. Then, the song I was dreading to come on came on and I cried like a little kid. Fucking Kate Nash and her stupid love songs. I don't even know why I listen to her. Well, I do, I'm just upset.

After that, I started to rip my bedroom apart. I don't really know what I was looking for, but I couldn't stop. I went on like that for about an hour. It was kind of soothing in a strange way. When I finally forced myself to stop, I sat on the floor for a while, staring at the walls again. By then it was like, seven in the morning or something crazy like that. Time flies by when you're heartbroken.

And that's when I started to get this crazy idea. I started to think about the ferries and what would happen if they crashed into each other. And from there I thought about Seattle and how cool it would be to live in the city and how little I go there, even though I live, like, and hour away. And then I thought about going to Seattle for the day. And that's when it hit me.

I'll just go live in Seattle.

The second that thought crossed my mind, I packed my bags. I had to go steal one of Sloth's suitcases because I don't have my own. I didn't realize until just a bit ago that it's got flowers all over it. Anyway, I grabbed that and just started to pack anything I could fit. The last things I packed were the two notebooks that I showed Ed that one time so long ago. It really wasn't _that _long ago, but it felt like it. After that, I was off.

And now here I am, writing my thoughts down in my stupid notebook, waiting for the ferry to come. I came like an hour too early. I just hope that I left early enough for no one to notice until it was too late. The only person I really had to worry about was Lust since she wakes up for school. But I'm pretty sure she already left, getting a ride from a friend. So, hopefully, I'm in the clear.

Now I'm just sitting here like a loner, staring at the cement floor and trying not to look at the three other people waiting in the terminal with me. I could go wait on the bridge thing, but it's freezing outside. Besides, the ferry doesn't come for another half hour or so. So that'd be a waste.

So I just sat on the bench, staring at the cement floor, thinking about Ed. Jesus Christ, I love him too much to be healthy. And kissing him… that just makes leaving all the more painful. I really just want to go to school and find him and wrap my arms around him. I want to tell him I'm sorry for running away and that I won't do anything like that again and beg for everything to go back to normal. But I can't do that. And things can't go back to normal just because I want them to. Besides, I don't even know if Ed wants it to go back to normal.

I feel like I'm pulling a Holden right now, just running away from my problems. But, to be really honest right now, I've thought about it before. Just running away to Seattle, that is. Even though it'd mean I'd be homeless for a while, there are too many homeless people there to find me. I'd be well hidden. Well, my flower suitcase might not keep me safe, but oh well. Even though I've thought about it, I never thought I'd actually try to do it. It's a scary thought, but it thrills me at the same time. I guess I'm just a sick person.

I look up from the cement floor as I hear footsteps coming towards me. I groan as loud as I possibly can.

"Greed, what the hell?" I said, probably a little too loud for his liking. I guessed right because he growled at me. Greed fucking _growled _at me.

"Don't say a word! You know better than this! You can't just leave without telling us where you're going-!"

"Then it wouldn't be called 'running away'." God, why can't I keep my mouth shut sometimes? I thought for a minute that Greed was going to smack me. Or attack me. Or do _something_. I could feel the air thicken as his temper rose. To my despair, the three people sitting around me chose this as the perfect time to get up and go to the bridge thing.

"Run away? Run away? What the _hell _has gotten into you? You have nothing to run away from! You have a nice home, a good group of friends, a _great _friend like Ed-!"

"I kissed Ed last night." I suddenly said, cutting my older brother off. His movements stopped, his face falling for a second. He tried to regain himself by awkwardly coughing and sitting down next to me.

"Excuse me?"

"I kissed my best friend last night. And I was dumb enough to tell him that I love him. Because, surprise! I love Ed and I fucked it up." I replied. As I spoke, I buried my face into my hands, fighting off the powerful urge to cry. I heard Greed sigh.

"Well, that wasn't exactly smooth. What'd he say?" Greed asked. It seems like all his anger went away. I still couldn't look at him.

"Nothing… I ran away when he didn't reply." I mumbled. I felt Greed punch me in the shoulder. I tore my hands away from my face to rub the sore spot. I gave him a dirty look and he just smiled at me.

"He didn't say anything? Did you wait long enough for him to say anything?" Greed questioned. I stopped myself before replying. To be realistic, no. I _didn't _wait too terribly long for Ed to really say anything. All I saw was his hesitation and I took that as rejection. My god, I'm so stupid.

"He hesitated… and I was stupid enough to take that as an answer." I slowly replied. Greed laughed at me. He outwardly _laughed _at me. I shot him a glare.

"You _are_ stupid. Running away isn't going to solve that." He shot back, a hint of a laugh still in his voice. I know he's right – Greed's normally right about stuff like this – but I still want to leave. I don't know how I'm going to face Ed.

"I know it's not." I sighed, running a hand through my greasy hair. I really need a shower. I heard Greed scoff at me.

"So you were just gonna pull a 'Catcher in the Rye' or something? Because that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Greed laughed. I shot him another dirty look. He only laughed more.

"No…" I responded. It was true, though.

"Nice flower bag, by the way." Greed said between his laughs. By now I was just really annoyed at him. I want him to go away now.

"If you're going to make fun of me, I'm going to leave for real."

"No you're not." Greed said without missing a beat. I looked away from him, too angry.

"And how do you know that?"

"Because if you _really _love Ed, you wouldn't leave. You're just here because you feel like running away, but I know you're not actually gonna do it. And even if you did, you'd come right back to see Ed." Greed slowly replied. His words sunk into my brain. I suddenly felt really childish because, in all honesty, I _was_ being childish. I felt my cheeks get warm at the thought. I coughed, trying to hide it.

"I guess you're right…" I grumbled. I hate it when Greed's right, but he is most of the time. He didn't laugh at me like I thought he was going to. I looked back at him. There was this real serious look on his face, a look I wasn't really used to. It freaked me out a little.

"You know, I bet Ed feels the same way about you. Maybe he didn't fully realize it at the time, but now he's had a bit to think on it. And even if he can't talk to you right away, give him some space. Things don't happen all fast-paced and American-like in real life." Greed said. I stared at him, jaw slack, wide eyes. Did Greed really just say something that intelligent? When I was quiet for a minute, Greed looked back at me. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"You… just totally blew my mind. I didn't know you were so smart." I slowly said. I was only half kidding. I know Greed's smart, I just forget because he acts like a dick half the time. He gave me a wide smile before speaking.

"Yeah, well, that's what I'm good at." He said. After that, we just sat there in silence for a little while. I think Greed knew I needed to digest what he had said before returning to real life. And I really did think about it. What he said made sense. This gives me hope that Ed _didn't _reject me. Maybe, just maybe, he was confused and didn't know what to do and that's why he hesitated. And me running away probably didn't help that. Fuck. Why do I overreact all the time?

The horn of the boat sounded. It was here. I saw out of the corner of my eye Greed staring at me. I rolled my eyes before I shot him a smirk.

"I'm not going to leave, ok? How did you even know I was gone in the first place?"

"Well… Sloth and I went up to your room when you didn't come down after a while and we saw your room in a _total_ mess. And I noticed that all your stuff was gone, like your notebooks and shit. And, somehow, I just knew you'd gone somewhere." Greed replied with a laugh. I didn't find it funny at all.

"How'd you get here?"

"I stole Dante's bike." Greed quickly said. He said it kind of quietly, though. Like there was this _fear_ she was around or something. My fear sure hit the roof, though.

"You did _what? _She's going to kill you if she ever finds out!" I shouted. Dante loves only one thing besides Pride and that's her motorcycles. I have no idea how many she actually has, but she'll spite you if you even _breathe_ on one. Greed nervously laughed and ran his hand through his spiky hair.

"Well, you have the car and we have like, twenty bikes lying around." Greed tried to defend himself. I shot him a half-hearted glare before smiling at him.

"Whatever…"

"If I hadn't of stopped you, you would have ended up on Occidental or some crazy shit." Greed laughed. He's laughing too much today. But I had to stifle my own laugh as he said that.

"No, that'd be suicide."

"Well, whatever. Are you ready to go home yet? It's cold as hell out here." Greed asked impatiently. Was I really ready to go home? I thought about the things that Greed and I talked about. I thought about seeing Ed tomorrow at school because I knew that Lust and Sloth would make me go. I thought about the impending possibility that Ed and mine's friendship could be ruined. And, crazily enough, I thought about what would happen if he _did _love me back. I sighed, realizing that it had taken me a while to respond.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

LLLLLLLLLL

Sorry this is so short. I really didn't know what else to do. But I promise that the next chapter it going to be MUCH longer. Thank you everyone for reading this! And, to be honest, Occidental _is _a real place in Seattle. It's scary as hell there at night. I thought I'd poke fun at that.


	17. The Knot's Unwinding

A/N: It's that big moment. The final step to where this story was meant to be. While frantically searching through my room to find the notes for this, I came across other notes for this story that I didn't use. I'll somehow work them into later chapters – the few that are left. Thank you everyone for following this this far. It really means a lot. The movie that I had in mind while writing the poem was **"Ten Things I Hate About You" **because, my god, I love that movie. Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!

LLLLLLLLLL (Envy POV)

Here's the day I was dreading. I feel like I'm walking to my own funeral, like I'm giving myself the kiss of death. But, like Greed said, I can't run away, no matter how bad I want to.

Every-other high school student thinks going to school is pure torture. If only they could experience _half _the anxiety I'm feeling right now. Thankfully, I missed out on first period. The poor old car wouldn't start and Sloth had to jump it for me. I don't know how she did it, but she did. Just in time for me to make it to second and straight to third.

AP Chemistry _couldn't _have been any more awkward. Ed chose to sit as close to the door as humanly possible – which is normally where I sit – so of course I had to sit on the other side of the room. It wasn't like he was staring at me the entire time. Rather, he was doing his best to _not _look at me. And, as crazy as that sounds, that made it all the more unbearable. The sad this is, I really wanted to talk to him after class. I really wanted to know what the hell was going through his mind. I wanted to know how he felt, how he feels about me. But the second the bell rang, Ed flew out the door. I didn't even have a chance to breathe, he moved to fast.

Now it's lunch and I'm really driving myself crazy. I frantically searched the place for somewhere to sit, anywhere. I had the sad realization that Ed was my only friend, since Martel turned out to be a bitch and ditched me. It wasn't until I was halfway through my depressing thoughts and almost to tears that I saw Lust, sitting in a corner all alone.

"Lust, thank god you have this lunch. Today has been torture." I groaned as I plopped myself down next to her. She didn't even look up from her lunch.

"How so?" She asked. She didn't really sound all that interested. I think she asks questions like "How so?" so that it seems like she cares and she can offer advice where it's not needed. I should know this, I'm her brother.

"Ed hasn't looked at me all day." I mumbled. Saying it out loud, it sounds stupid. And I know it does by the way Lust rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh grow up, Envy. So what if he needs a little time? Give it to him. He needs more than one or two days to get over the shell shock of his friend loving him. Just be patient and things will work out fine." Lust said a little too loudly. I pouted and looked away from her. She's right and I don't like that. I know I'm being selfish, even though I don't want to talk to him. I just don't want to be ignored, that's all.

"Well, you didn't have to say it so loud." I grumbled as I started to fish through my backpack for my lunch. I heard her give a small laugh but chose to ignore it.

Just one more class with Ed and this day will be over.

000

"Is there anyone that would like to read their poems out loud?" Mr. Fury called across the classroom. I sunk in my chair, hoping that he wouldn't call on me. I completely forgot about it. I heard a chair squeak as someone raised their hand. My heart started to pound, but I'm not sure why. Mr. Fury's face lit up.

"This is a surprise, Mr. Elric. Please, come to the front." He said with way too much enthusiasm. I turned, my heart now at a full sprint, and met Ed's eye. He glanced back at me as he made his way to the front of the class, but it was more _past _me than _at _me. Ed awkwardly stood at the front, clenching and unclenching his hand every few seconds, the paper crinkling. Now he was looking everywhere _but _at me.

"I would first like to say that this doesn't follow the prompt and I got the idea from a movie." I noticed people exchange looks, but Ed started before anyone could say anything.

"_Ten Things I Really Hate About You_

_I hate the way you drive like a maniac and look so _alive _while doing it._

_I hate it when you hug me so tight and it feels like you're squeezing the life out of me. _

_I hate the color of your hair, how you stand out so damn much from everyone else. _

_I hate that stupid jacket you wear with all the bones on it. _

_I hate how you're always in your own world and you hardly let me in._

_I hate how you can be so carefree about the world on the outside, but you're falling apart on the inside._

_I hate all those little stories you write because they're so fucking _amazing_. _

_I hate that you know I'm not completely stable or all there but you still love me and I don't know why. _

_I hate that you kissed me and ran away without a word._

_And I hate that I don't really hate these things. I love them. _I love you. _And, even though I can't fit them, there are a million more reasons why I love you, too." _

Oh dear Jesus, this is the most awkward silence I've ever experienced my entire life. Ed just stood there at the front of the room like a dumbass, everyone staring at him. I finally forced myself to look him in the eye. A second later he was staring back at me, almost into my soul. He just looked so sad and desperate. Before anyone could say anything, Ed tore his gaze away from mine, stomping back to his seat. Ed grabbed his backpack, shoving all his crap in it and ran out the door. Mr. Fury had this look of pure shock on his face, I almost laughed. Instead my heart sank to the floor.

Before _I _even knew what I was doing, I growled to myself – although a few kids looked at me – and pushed myself up and away from my desk. I grabbed my own backpack and ran towards the door. A few kids looked at me. I did my best to ignore them, but it's hard to when they're so damn obvious about it.

"Envy, where do you think you're going?" Mr. Fury called after me. I rolled my eyes as I tried to come up with something. I turned back to him. Now the entire freaking class was glued to me. I'm not a circus show, kids. I shrugged my shoulders at the teacher.

"Isn't it obvious?" I shot back. It felt no louder than a whisper, but I know everyone heard it. Mr. Fury's mouth opened and closed a few times, almost like a fish. Before he could form a sentence, I turned on my heel and booked it out of there. I need to find Ed before he gets a chance to leave.

The classroom door slammed behind me. It echoed in the hallway. I turned to my right, somehow knowing it was the right way. I closed my eyes, letting my feet guide me. God, Ed's poem won't stop playing through my head. Did he really mean everything that he wrote? Does he really love me back? It's almost too good to be true. Dear god please let it be true.

I shoved myself into the hallway door, walking outside. The outside lunch courtyard thing sat in front of me. I blinked a few times, my breath hitching at the frigid air. Damn Washington and its unreasonable cold weather. I glanced around the courtyard for a minute before my eyes landed on a figure.

And there he sat. Ed was all hunched over the table, the table we usually eat lunch at. His face was buried in his hands. Now that I was looking at him from behind, I noticed that his hair wasn't in that trade-mark braid. It was in a messy pony tail today. I don't like it as much, but it told me he was in a hurry this morning. Or was too lazy. Why am I thinking so much about a damn pony tail?

I strode towards him, sitting down awkwardly next to him. The bench seats on this table are really uncomfortable. Ed didn't even look up at me. He didn't even move. I fidgeted for a moment, searching for the right words to say. I don't know if he's upset or just freaking out. Either way, it's starting to freak me out. I sighed deeply and rolled my eyes.

"Ed." My voice rang. He shrank away from me. That sparked anger in me I didn't even know existed. I grabbed one of his hands and ripped it away from his face.

"Envy, please stop, I'm so embarrassed right now." Ed mumbled into the hand I wasn't holding. My anger seemed to seep out of me as I let out a loud laugh. Ed looked at me, tears threatening to fall. I still laughed.

"Hey, you went and did that yourself." I shot back with a snort. Ed's face flushed the brightest shade of red I've ever seen. It made me smile.

"Yeah, and _you're_ the one that ran away! Wipe that stupid smile off your face!" Ed yelled in my face. My smile went away, that anger from earlier coming back. I tried my best to hide it.

"And I ran away because you hesitated!" I shouted back. I felt my own face heat up. Ed rolled his eyes at me.

"Because I didn't know how I felt about you! Idiot!" Ed spat back at me. I almost came up with something nasty to say back, but I forced myself to stop. He hesitated because he didn't know? I stared at Ed for a long moment before I let out another loud laugh. He glared at me.

"I'm such an _idiot_!" I screamed with laughter. I put my head down on the table as a poor attempt to control my laughter. I heard Ed snort at me.

"You are…" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. After a while, my laughter died down to small chuckles – because I sure as hell don't giggle – that left Ed and I sitting in silence. It wasn't awkward or comfortable. Just… silence. I picked my head up from the table, now eye-to-eye with him.

"So… now what?" I mumbled. Ed's eyes flickered between me and whatever else he was looking at. His face now had a nice pink tinge to it. I like it when he blushes. I smiled to myself. Ed looked back at me, his eyes full of determination and something else. I furrowed my eyebrows slightly. Before I could ask him what was wrong, he grabbed me by the front of my jacket and crashed his face into mine.

I would have never guessed Ed would have done that in a million years. But he did. And here we are, Ed's lips awkwardly crushed into mine. Before I could even react to the kiss, the stupid blonde pulled away from me. His hands remained glued to my jacket. I dared to look him in the eyes and almost melted. He looked so… honest. I don't know how eyes can look honest, but his did. I opened my mouth to speak, but Ed beat me to it.

"Now… now I'd like to kiss you when I want to. Now I'd like to do all the same things that we've been doing before, only think time around I can hold your hand. I can tell you I love you and not be awkward about it or flip a shit." Ed said in what seemed like one breath. I nodded my head, another smile creeping onto my face.

"Why'd you ignore me all day, though? You didn't have to create all that sexual tension in there." I said, choosing to ignore his little speech. Ed's face when from pale to bright red in point-five seconds flat. He swiped at my shoulder, earning a laugh from me.

"_Envy_!"

"What? That _is_ what you did." I heard him sigh in annoyance.

"No, that's not what I did. I don't know… I felt like if I tried to talk to you, you'd run away or I'd throw up or both." Ed shot back. His face still remained a light red.

"I see how that could have ended badly." I mused. I would have probably thrown up, too. Oh well, at least our English class got a little show. I smiled to myself as I grabbed one of Ed's hands that were resting on the table. He blushed, but instead of pulling away he squeezed back.

"Hey Envy?"

"Yeah, Short-Shit?" I asked. I know Ed hates being called that, but I couldn't help it. I guess it'll just be a loving nickname now. I could just _feel_ him roll his eyes at me.

"Do… do you think you could k-kiss me again?" Ed stammered. It took everything in me not to laugh. Instead, I smiled at him, reaching up with my free hand and cupped his face. It felt like a really cheesy and cliché moment, but what do I care? Ed _wants _me to kiss him.

"I'll kiss you today and tomorrow and every day after that." I said in a quiet voice. I closed the gap between us, kissing him square on the lips. I felt Ed sigh out of his nose the second our lips connected. I couldn't help but smile into it.

Today's the best day ever.

LLLLLLLLLL

I can't believe it. This chapter's actually done. To be honest, I did NOT plan this story past the poem that Ed wrote, which was my mistake. I worked very hard on writing that poem, by the way. Anyway, I'm sorry if it felt so short. I'll try to make the last few chapters longer! Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think!


	18. How It Ends

A/N: Right now I'm typing this on Word Pad and it's driving me crazy but I have a sudden inspiration for this fan fiction. I'm sorry that I've been gone for so long. Life did a ton of back flips and I didn't feel so good afterwards. Anyways, this will most likely be the last chapter for this story. I know, it's been a lot of waiting for one last chapter and I'm sorry. I would have made the previous chapter the last chapter, but it didn't feel complete. Anyway, I'm sorry for any spelling or gramatical errors in this. It doesn't look like Word Pad has spell check. Anyway, pease enjoy this last enstallment!

LLLLLLLLLL (Envy POV)

"We've been dating for six months."

"Huh?"

Ed looked down at me, my head laying in his lap. I stared back at him, trying to process exactly what he just said. He smiled at me, that soft smile he doesn't show many people outside of me.

"We've been dating for six months. Today has been six months." Ed repeated. He looked away from me, staring off into space somewhere on the other side of the room. I blinked a couple of times but kept my gaze on Ed. Has it really been that long?

When I think about it, it feels like it's been that long and a lot shorter and a lot longer all at the same time. Suddenly, Ed and I were dating and it's almost like our time before we were friends didn't exist. And, after we were dating, time didn't exist at all. We found this normal pace, after an awkward start of course. Neither of us knew how to act, I guess. I think we figured it out when we realized that just because we were dating didn't mean that we had to change. We just added to what we normally did. Holding hands? No problem. Kissing and all that junk? A bit of a rocky start there. Ed wasn't completly comfortable with it right off the bat. But that was ok. He loved me back and still loves me and that was all I needed to get up and get going in the morning.

I brought myself out of my thoughts, realizing that Ed was staring at me again. I felt myself blush. He always seems to catch me off guard like that, you know? Usually I'm so aware of my surroundings and to glance at him and see that he's just _staring _was a little unnerving at first. I eventually got used to it.

Ed softly smiled at me, which I tried to return but felt very awkward doing so. I love moments like this with him. I store them in my memory and lock them away for a bad day and reflect on them to make myself feel better. It always works and brings a smile to my face and pushes me forward.

"Envy?"

"Hmm?"

"... Do you think it'll always be like this?" Ed asked. His eyebrows turned slightly upwards when he asked, his mouth pulling into a slight frown. I stared at him for a minute before pushing myself up off of his lap, turning myself around so I was looking at him dead in the face.

"What're you talking about?" I questioned. It didn't come off as accusing or angry or anything. Just a question. Ed looked away from me, a slight blush on his face.

"You know... like this. Do you think we'll always be together?" Ed asked in a shakey voice. I stared at him for a moment, letting what he just asked sink into my brain. I didn't even really have to think of an answer. I knew what it was without skipping a beat, really. It just took me a moment to formulate an answer.

"I know we'll always be like this. And you know how I know that?" I asked, my voice firm but still playful. Ed returned his gaze to mine and I gave him a small smile.

"How?"

"Because, no matter how this ends, no matter what goals we end up having or wherever we end up going, right now in this moment, I love you. I love you until the end of time, and even though we don't know if that'll always be true, I can say it with certainty right now. I'm not going to let you go and I'm going to make sure that you know that every single day that we're together." I replied. It felt like I said that in one breath.

And Ed just looked at me. He had this look that I couldn't quite pin point. It looked like a mixture of happiness and sadness and complete disbeleif. Even though I couldn't decipher it, his expression made me happy. A complete kind of happy, not a kind-of-sort-of kind of happy. After a brief moment of that look, Ed returned a smile of his own.

"Such the romanitc I got on my hands." Ed said with a small laugh. I grinned at him, drinking in the sound of his laughter. Without a second thought, I leaned forward and kissed Ed. It wasn't very passionate or heated. It felt more like a seal to my promise, like when people kiss on thier wedding day. I pulled away before Ed could respond to the kiss.

"Jesus we're so girly." I breathed. Ed let out a wild laugh as he pulled away from me. I playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I know, it all comes from you."

"That's bullshit and you know it."

It was my turn to unattractivly laugh. In a matter of minutes, Ed and I were a pile of snorts and laughter. I love moments like this with him. Just like earlier, it's moments like this I hope I can look back on in fifty years and smile.

No matter how it ends, I hope it's with smiles and laughter.

LLLLLLLLLL

So, I'm sorry that this is a short and crappy ending. But things have been hard since I broke up with my boyfriend a couple of months ago and life has just been horribly up and down. I hope that this little piece of crap makes up for that. Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed this! It was a long and interesting journey writing this fan fiction. A lot of things happend in my life throughout the course of this gem, most of them not good things. But I'm thankful for this because it helped a lot. Thank you every single person that read this and took the time to review this and favourite this. It really means and meant a lot.

Thank you everyone.


End file.
